You Didn't Have me At Hello
by pmvb11
Summary: Bella tortured by the Cullens and Hales for 7 years. Bella's parents die in a terrible accident. She is adopted and taken away by Tanya and Liam Denali. What happens when she comes back to Seattle as a beautiful and smart woman trying to conquer an evil.
1. Chapter 1

You Didn't Have Me At Hello

Chapter One – History

25 years ago

Isabella Marie Swan was the oldest of two. She was born 25 years ago in Seattle, Washington to Renee and Charlie Swan. They were a loving couple who live in Seattle where Charlie was a police captain and Renee was a kindergarden teacher at the elementary. They had another baby, 5 years after Bella, Steve, but he was born with Down Syndrome. He was well loved and well taken care of. Both of them were. Renee and Charlie loved each other and their children.

Bella, though loved by her family and by the Black and Clearwater families, suffered a lot in school. Bella was not as pretty and thin as most of the children in the town. She was actually a little chubby and she had a little skin problem. Renee had a lot of issues with her pregnancies which in turn the children had suffered from. From day one, she was tormented in school and was bullied and harrassed. She was the target of jokes and pranks, led by the Cullens and Hale families. They were the "royalty" so to speak in Seattle. Both families had a lot of money, mostly inherited and investments in oil and real estate. The children thought they were the cream of the crop but for some reason they had this hate against Bella. Bella had never said anything because she was threatened that no one would believe her and she believed that. How could anyone believe Bella? She was nobody in the this town. The Cullen boys consisted of the twins, Emmett and Jasper and the youngest Edward. The Hales consisted of Rosalie and Alice. Edward, Alice and Bella were of the same age, though Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie took turns tormenting Bella during lunch break.

After 8 years of torment, Bella found herself in a situation which changed her life forever. Bella was visiting the Blacks in August. She was best friends with Jacob and both loved spending time on fixing cars and bikes. They had also loved taking care of Steve. Her parents had left for a romantic dinner out. Billy loved to take care of Bella and Steve since they were never a problem to them. He enjoyed talking to Bella. Billy had always told her that she had an old spirit. He being the head of the tribe, had an idea that Bella suffered a lot in school, but he knew she would have her day. When Renee and Charlie never arrived home that night, Billy got worried. He had called the police station to let them know what was going on. A few hours later the news had arrived that Renee and Charlie had died instantly in a drunk driving accident. A man who was driving with a suspended license and had twice the limit of alcohol in his blood, plowed into Renee and Charlie crushing them against a concrete wall.

Days passed by and after the funeral, Bella and Steve were taken away to foster care. Billy couldn't' take care of them since he hadn't worked for over 5 years. The Clearwaters had no real income that would allow them to adopt Bella and Steve. After two weeks, Bella was to be adopted by a family in England and Steve was to be adopted to a family who specialized in taking Down Syndrome children. Bella was distraught but she had no way to stop anything.

Tanya and Liam Denali were very rich and powerful couple. In their years of marriage, they had become the it couple. They had everything except a child. Their efforts of conceiving never came about. With this, they decided to adopt. When this decision had been made, Bella's case got to their hands. Tanya and Liam had always stated that the picture they saw of Bella was what convinced them to adopt her. They had loved her immediately and knew that Bella was going to have the best life possible.

Present time 2008

Bella had a wonderful life with Tanya and Liam. They were excellent parents and they had demonstrated their love in every single way possible. She had lived in London from the moment she got adopted. She had learned 3 years later that her brother Steve had passed away from complications from Down Syndrome. She was really sad on this news but knew that her brother had gone to join her loving parents in heaven. He was in a better place. This news had also help her decide to become a scientist to try to find a cure for Down Syndrome.

Tanya and Liam were very supportive towards Bella. At first, Bella was apprehensive, but after a while came to love Tanya and Liam like her mum and dad. She finally called them mum and dad after a few years. Tanya helped her Bella overcome her shyness and helped Bella become a beautiful swan. Bella learned a lot from Tanya. She learned to be a strong woman while maintain her feminity. Bella learned how to dance, master Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Mandarin, French and German. Bella excelled in sports, especially in martial arts and kickboxing. Liam taught her patience and her continue love for learning. He also taught her unconditional love and forgiveness, but he also taught her to fight for what she believed in.

During her senior year, she adopted her new parents name of Denali. During this time, she received word that she was accepted in Oxford University under a full 5 year scholarship. There she studyed Bio-Chemistry and Biology with a minor in Philosophy and Shakespearean Literature. She loved to study and though her social life was thriving, she preferred to study. She graduated number one in her class under the 5 years. She stayed an extra year and ½ to receive her degreee in Philosophy.

Tanya and Liam couldn't be any prouder. She was a model daughter and citizen of England. She represented the Denali family well and her name was known everywhere not only for her beauty but for her kindness and grace. Though Bella was only 5' tall, she carried herself with grace and elegance. She had long shiny dark brown wavy hair. Her skin was porcelein white with no hint of blemishes or scars. Her hands were delicated and her legs were shapely. She had a beautiful and curvaceous body with the right amount of muscles on her abs, legs and arms. Her eyes were a hypnotic shade of brown and her face was beautiful. She was extremely photogenic and she was never caught wearing the wrong thing. She was proper but not too proper. She was always approachable by anyone and worked well with everyone. During her 21stbirthday, Hello magazine declared Bella Denali as the most beautiful woman in England. Bella took it as a grain of salt. She would have preferred an award due to her research work.

During her second year working at a major laboratory in England, she was ahead of her research and had found a key item in the research in childhood diseases. During this time, Seattle hospital was ground breaking research facility facing lack of talent. Dr Carlisle Cullen had heard of Bella Denali and wanted to much to bring her over. He had spoken to Liam since they were old friends and decided to bring her over for an interview.

Bella was excited. She hadn't been over to Seattle since the adoption. She was more excited with the idea of working along the Seattle Laboratory Research. They were world renowned and she knew she would be able to find a cure.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't have me at hello

A/N Don't own Twilight.. boo hoo hoo

**Chapter 2 – Starting over**

**January 2008**

**Bella POV**

I cannot believe I am back in Seattle. I haven't called Seattle my home for over 10 years. I missed it a lot. Thank God that the weather reminded me of London. I have been so lucky to have two sets of parents in my lifetime. Charlie and Renee were my biological parents and provided me with so much love and care within those few years we had together. They taught me to take things slow, don't sweat the small stuff and never to rely on money for happiness. Though I lived a miserable life at school, my life at home was peaceful and perfect. We didn't need much and I had the honor to have a special brother who was the world to me.

When I lost everything, a set of parents adopted me and I became their daughter wholeheartedly. They accepted all my faults, all my ugliness and all my insecurities. They treated me like their own flesh and blood and gave me everything and anything any girl would think of. They gave me so many educational opportunities that I would never be able to re-pay them for. They allowed me the opportunity to show me the world and so many cultures that I was so fascinated. Mum and Dad gave me Bella. They taught me to be who I am today, a strong, independent and beautiful woman. They have helped me bypass my insecurities without being obnoxious. I will always be in debt to them.

When I graduated from Oxford, it was my proudest moment ever. It wasn't because I graduated first in my class or because I had graduated from the prestigious Oxford, but because my mum and dad were so proud of me. All my sacrifices were for them. They had given me the world and I knew that one way I would be able to repay them is to graduate from mum and dad's university.

After a few years of working extremely demanding hours at the laboratory and making successful progress, my dad called me into his study.

"Sweetheart, I have to talk to you." "Yes, Dad. Anything wrong?' He smiled as he pulled me in a huge hug. "First, I have missed you very much. How is everything going?" I missed our talks and I missed his hugs. Mum and dad were always very affectionate with me and I adored that from them.

"All is well Dad. Work is great and I think we are progressing well." We sat down in our usual spot, he at his cherry wood desk and I across from him.

"I received a very interesting phone call today from an old friend and school mate. It was concerning about you."

"Dad, me? Why? Did I do something wrong dad?"

He laughed. "Sweety, first of all, we love you and you will never lose us ok. I know it is hard after so many years to still believe this but you are our daughter. You are my baby girl and you will always be. Now, concerning the call, Carlisle called me from Seattle and had heard many great things on your work at the Lab. He called hoping that you were my daughter and we got to talking. He is very interested in meeting with you. He is the Chief Executive Officer and Senior Vice President of the Seattle Laboratory Research. He is interested in you coming to work for him."

I saw dad was so proud telling me this. I couldn't believe it. This lab was world renowned for their work. Many strides had come out of the lab in every field of medicines. "Dad, are you telling me that they want me to work for them?" He nodded. "Do you want to take a chance? I mean, you know Mum and I will miss you dearly and it means going back to the place you were born, but Mum and I would visit you often. "

Wow, me, on my own completely. I had gotten used to being with my mum and dad here. I loved my life here too. I loved the few friends I had and I loved the atmosphere in London. I was Bella Denali. I was well loved here and I was thought of highly. I would need to start all over again. I knew I could do it. I knew I had enough confidence in myself that I would never go back to what I was in school.

"Honey, I know what you must be thinking. You can do this. Mum and I believe in you. We would set you up in an apartment and you wouldn't have to worry a thing." I looked at him and I knew he believe in me. "Ok, Dad. I will interview for the position." He clapped his hands and ran over to hug me tightly. I knew he was sad to let me go, but he knew I had to start living my life. Many times they had reminded me that they wanted to be grandparents.

That night, we went out to eat at our favorite pub. We usually dressed down and we wanted to have a couple of beers to celebrate. Dad had contact Carlisle on my decision for the interview and advised him that we would be there the last week of January. Dad and I talked to my bosses and though I might be leaving for the states, my work for the lab would continue. We decided that I would have direct connection with them and complete any work with the help of a separate lab Carlisle would provide me if I would take the job. Mum and I had decided that week that we would go shopping for clothes. I needed new suits and shoes and accessories for the U.S. I loved shopping with my mum. We both did. It was our time to be girlie girls and have our talks. My mum didn't go to crazy on shopping either. We loved window shopping too and taking long walks and get lost in the city. "Dad, may I ask you a question?" "Sure honey anything." "This Dr. Carlisle – is that his last name?" "No sweety – that is his first name. His complete name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I almost choked.

**Liam POV**

I had completely forgotten about Carlisle's last name. I had remembered Bella's stories of torture from the Cullens and the Hales when Bella lived in Seattle. I never reproached him on it since that was prior to Bella's adoption, but I knew that period in her life affected her a lot. It took a lot of work from Tanya and myself to change Bella's belief in herself. "Bella, if you don't want to go, say the word. I will call him immediately and cancel it and let him know why." My wife, Bella's loving mother was just holding her hand and trying to comfort our daughter. "I'm sorry dad on my reaction. It's just that name is something I haven't heard for a long time." Tanya kept comforting, "Bella, if you don't want to go, then stay with me and dad. You know you can continue your work at the Lab." I saw Bella's mind work very quickly. I knew she was so determined to find the cure to everything she could think of. I never forgave myself not being able to adopt Bella's brother. I knew it was going to be hard enough to bring Bella's in our world, but Steve needed more help than what we could offer or want to offer. Financially, we could have provided him with the best care in the world and probably he would still be alive today, but Tanya and I were deathly afraid.

"No Mum and Dad, let me interview first. I had heard excellent things about Dr. Carlisle and the progress he has made in SRL. I can defend myself and I have to thank you both for that." I couldn't have been prouder of her than at that moment.

**Tanya POV**

I was going to miss my little girl so much. She had become my best friend and my confidante. She helped me so much with Liam and understand how to be more romantic. Yes, believe it or not, my daughter help me, her mother. Menopause didn't treat me very well and my poor husband suffered the brunt of it. Bella taught me that change wasn't going to end my sexual history with Liam. It was a new beginning. She taught me how to be a better person and to be a better wife and mother. Now, I must let her go and let her live her own life. I want her to find a love in her life. She deserves a gentleman to sweep her off her feet and adore her. She deserves only the best. She had gone out with 2 or 3 boys in her lifetime, but she was more dedicated to her studies.

When she came to our lives, she was heartbroken and broken down. I helped her get out of that mold. If I could, I would have literally and physically hurt the Cullens and Hale kids for destroying my Bella's heart and soul. I thought she was never to get out of that but I knew my Bella was a strong and beautiful woman. Not only was her physical beauty outstanding, but her inner beauty was more outstanding. She was smart, funny and a dear. I know she is going to have a few challenges if she takes the position in Seattle, but she would be a success.

January 25th 2008

Time flew by quickly and Liam, Tanya and Bella had arrived at Seattle. They were at their hotel unpacking and getting ready to order some dinner. Carlisle had invited them over for dinner, but Bella didn't want to start on the wrong foot and they requested that they would meet for dinner on Monday night. Bella's interview was early on Monday and she needed to prepare. They ordered a large pizza and the three just hung out in their rooms watching old movies and relaxing. They didn't know who Bella was going to meet other than Carlisle, but Liam and Tanya were worried for Bella.

Monday came around and Liam, Tanya and Bella were about to get the limo they had ordered. Liam and Tanya were dressed in business casual clothes, but Bella was dressed to impress. She wore a red power suit, short suit jacket that accentuated her small waist and hips and her pencil skirt accentuated her all. She wore her 3 inch black pumps because it made her feel very powerful and in control. Her long hair had been straightened and neatly settled. Her makeup was done tastefully and she wore her lucky platinum diamond studs her parents have given to her for her 21st birthday. She wore her platinum Tag and a delicate platinum bracelet her mother gave her on the plane over to the states. She had also wore her thin platinum necklace and cross which her father had given to her during her confirmation so many years old.

**Bella POV**

Nervous was not the word that could describe my state. I wasn't nervous. I had decided that I would come into this lab with my head held high and with pride. I knew my stuff and I knew it well. I worked efficiently and I didn't mind the hours. I was dedicated to my work 120%. We got to Carlisle's office in downtown Seattle. The secretary welcomed us and showed us to Carlisle office. It was huge. A corner office overlooking the waterfront. We went in and my father and Carlisle enveloped into a hug. Carlisle then embraced my mum and made small talk. I didn't notice anyone else in the room because I was so touched to see my parents were dear friends with this man. Carlisle had this look that he was kind and gentle. He had passion in him that was indescribable.

Dad spoke then, "Carlisle, it gives me the greatest honor to present you my beloved daughter, Isabella." I smiled and extended my hand and Carlisle smiled. He took my hand and pressed a kiss on my cheek. "Any daughter of Liam is like a daughter of mine." I thanked him. Carlisle continued, "Liam, Tanya, you had stated your daughter was beautiful. You didn't say she was exquisite." I blushed. "Please let me introduce you to my family. As I turned around, I gasped so quietly that only my mum and dad heard. Dad looked at me and gave me a reassuring look and mum held my hand. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were there. The tormenters were actually there. _Ok Bella calm down. You can do this. This is for the better good of the world. _

**Jasper POV**

Dad and mom were really excited on seeing their old friends Liam and Tanya. They were more excited at the prospect of getting this Isabella Denali in working for SLR. As senior vice president of research, I knew we were in shortage of excellent scientists and Isabella was one of the bests. Not only did she know her stuff, she was known to be relentless. She wasn't a quitter and made strides in her profession in such a short time. She was also well known for being a selfless person. She was helpful to her collegues around the world and was considered to be one of the most pleasant, friendly and open hearted around.

When dad told us about the interview, we cancelled everything so we can woo Isabella to stay. During the weekend, I did research on her and found that she was originally from Seattle and had been adopted by Liam and Tanya when she was 11 years old. Her origins were very limited, but the few interviews I had read on her, I came to find that she did have a younger brother who died from complications from DS. As I read more on her and looked at more pictures of her, I kept feeling like I knew this girl from somewhere. During the weekend, Emmett, Edward, Emmett's wife and my dear friend Rosalie and my dear wife Alice had dinner together. We need to research on Isabella Denali and we all felt that we knew this woman from somewhere, but we couldn't pinpoint it.

When Liam, Tanya and Isabella entered Dad's office, I was taken back. Isabella was a beautiful woman. She exuded self-confidence and poise but wasn't cocky. I looked at her as she spoke with my dad and I could immediately tell that she was dedicated to her family and to her work. Then, right before dad introduced us to these three, my cell phone buzzed with a text message. It was from my wife:

_Isabella Denali is Bella Swan. Remember, Billy Black's Bella. _

OMG. We are dead. She isn't going to take this job.

"Liam, Tanya and Isabella, these fine gentlemen over here are my sons. Emmett and Jasper are my oldest and are twins and Edward is my youngest." We all said our hellos and shook hands but I was uncomfortable. I thought she was going to remember us, but she didn't show any indication that we had been so bad towards her when she was young.

**Carlisle POV**

Make note to myself - speak to Jasper on his reaction to the Denali's. "Please sit down. Now Isabella, we had stated that we wanted to interview for this position. Actually, we really don't want to interview you, but offer the position of Director of the Research Labs here in Seattle. We believe you would be perfect in working with our staff and provide the most excellent service and work. I know it is a lot to think about and leaving your work in London must be difficult, but I believe you can do so much here. You would have full reign over the lab and preside over the decisions on the project. The salary and benefits would be to your liking and I do hope you would consider coming with us." I handed her the envelope that entailed the information on her salary and benefits. Since I knew she would have to practically have to start her life over in Seattle, we had found her an apartment and car. Other benefits would include gym membership, membership to museums, concert venues and opera house. I wasn't surprised of Isabella's many questions on the current projects within the lab. Her knowledge amazed me and the boys.

I had advised her that she would be working closely with my wife Esme, my two daughter-in-laws, Rosalie and Alice and my future daughter-in-law, Lauren in raising funds for the laboratory. After about 20 minutes on how very close Isabella would be working with the women as well, I noticed there a little tension between everyone.

"Liam, Tanya – is there something wrong? Really, I am your first, first and foremost."

Liam looked at Isabella and Tanya and was about to speak but Isabella interrupted. "No dad I will speak." She gave her father a tender look and I saw a hint of a tear in her eyes.

Bella POV

Ok, I have to do this. I can't let dad do this. It is my problem only. Not my family.

"Dr. Cullen, first, let me take this opportunity in thinking of me for this position. I am very honored you have even chosen me to be a candidate and your establishment is wonderful. It would be a great honor and privilege for me working here, but I first must inform you of my past especially since I feel a lot of tension from your sons. See, Dr. Cullen, before I was Isabella Denali, I was Isabella Swan. I was born and raised here in Seattle and I attended school with your children and with Rosalie and Alice Hale…and he interrupted me and gasped:

"Isabella Swan. Bella. Oh my god." The most surprising thing came about then. He stood and just took me in his arms and held me in a big hug. "Bella, I know who you are. Oh my god, the world is so small isn't." He knelt next to me which I was shocked and I saw his sons stand up and look around us. "Bella, Billy Black and gave me every little detail on what my family had done to you. Esme and I had tried to find you but to no avail. We wanted to help you out and more so apologize for what my sons and what the Hale girls had done to you. Liam, Tanya, we go way back. You know where I came from and how I was brought up. You will never imagine how hurt I was to see my boys, the same boys I had thought I brought up correctly were doing to this poor girl.." I saw dad put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "Isabella. ..Bella, I know I have no right to beg of you, but please consider this position. These boys have changed as well as Rosalie and Alice. I had even thought that you and they would become fast friends. Please Bella, please accept this position." I saw tears in his eyes. He was crying for me. Why? I was just simply Bella Swan here now. The Denali left me the minute I spoke to him on my past. I fought my tears but took Carlisle hand tightly in mine. "Dr. Cullen, I will give you my decision tonight. I need to think it through if that would be good for you." He hugged me and told me to take all the time I needed. "No, I will make the decision tonight. It don't want to waster your time or the time of the SLR."

He hugged Liam and apologized he profusely. Edward, Emmett and Jasper didn't know what to do. I was looking at my father and his best friend and I was in awe at their friendship.

"Dr. Cullen, may I ask you a question?" as I was standing up. "Any thing my dear." "Do you know where I can get in touch with Billy Black and his son, Jacob. Billy was my dad's best friend and Jacob was my best friend." He smiled, "Well I can do better than that, I can invite them to dinner. Jacob is our resident technician here." I smiled and stated, "Sir, if it is too much trouble, I can speak to them on my own." He laughed, "First, may I call you Bella?" I nodded. "Bella, please don't call me Sir or Dr Cullen, please call me Carlisle. Secondly, Billy and I became very good friends after our meeting together. I won't tell them anything so you can surprise them." I was so happy. I was going to see my old friends.

After that meeting, my parents and I left Carlisle and his sons and decided to meet at Carlisle's apartment around 7:30pm for dinner. Mum, dad and I had to talk about his, but I knew whatever decision I would make, I couldn't make it without my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

You didn't have me at hello

A/N Don't own Twilight.. boo hoo hoo

**Chapter 3 – The "Reunion"**

**Emmet, Jasper and Edward POV**

First, if you would have told us that we would be meeting someone from our past that we had tortured, we would have told you that you were crazy. We were rotten kids. We were and the only reason why was because dad and mom had money. Everyone knew it and many took advantage of it. The only one who didn't was Bella Swan. She didn't care and because of that we made fun of her. Much less, she didn't dress well and she was not pretty and she was chubby. She constantly fell and was such a nerd. With all that, we had no right to do what we did to her.

We do remember when Billy Black came to our home to talk and scream to Carlisle. We hadn't even noticed that Bella was gone. But when Billy went off on Carlisle, Carlisle went off on us. We accepted on our punishments and as we grew up we understood that what we had done was completely destroy a life. How could we be so evil? We were monsters. After the incident with Billy, we tried to make up for everything we had done. We volunteered in after school programs, in the hospital and in the reservation. Billy and Jacob came to forgive us kids but never trusted us.

Now, Isabella Denali is in front of us. Bella Swan. She is so beautiful, smart, kind and loving. We could tell just by having her sit near us for just a few minutes. She spoke to our father with so much respect and love. We knew that she would come to love our father since our fathers were long time friends. We hope she takes the job. If she does, we will make up for every little torture we had her go through.

Carlisle and Esme's Apartment – 7:30pm.

**Bella POV**

We arrived on time at Carlisle and Esme's apartment. Mum, dad and I spoke extensively on the position. Once we had made our decision at the restaurant, we back to the hotel room to change for dinner. Mum had a beautiful black lace dress with her signature pumps and her hair flow on her shoulder. Dad wore his grey suit with no tie. He always looked so debonair in the suit. I decided to wear my dark green v neck dress that draped and curved my body so perfectly. Since it was winter, I decided to wear my stiletto black boots to accentuate my butt and not leave me so tiny. I decided to wear more dramatic makeup and darker red lipstick and place my hair up with loose curls falling down. We took the limo to the Cullen's apartment. When we got to the elevator, Dad and Mum asked again, "Honey, are you sure on your decision." I nodded to their answer.

Carlisle and Esme lived on the penthouse. Carlisle greeted us at the door. "My, Liam, I am extremely jealous here. You have two beautiful women on your side." My dad smiled, "Jealous huh. Well deal with it." They both laughed as they hugged again. Carlisle embraced my mum and then me whispering in my ear, "Bella just breathe." I did. I must have looked very nervous.

I was amazed at the beauty of their apartment. Carlisle brought us into the living room, where we met his beautiful wife Esme. Her beauty reminded me of Rita Hayworth. She was very classy and kind. Esme welcomed us and hugged my mum and dad. Then she came over to me and I saw a tear in her eye. "Bella, it is so good to finally meet you. I have heard so many good things about you." "Thank you Mrs. Cullen. It is a pleasure meeting you." She smiled, "Please Bella, call me Esme. I hope if you can consider me your friend." I smiled because I knew she was genuine on what she had stated.

Esme then continued, "Let me re-introduce you to our family." She introduced my mum, dad and me to Rosalie, Alice, Lauren, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I shook everyone's hand as I would shake any one's hand, but I did so with reserve. As Esme was about to say something the doorbell rang. Carlisle then said to us, "That must be Billy and Jacob." I gasped. I needed to control my emotion. I was ready to see my old friends, but emotionally was I ready to open this life of me which I had closed when I left for London. My mum took my hand and dad was rubbing my back whispering beautiful fatherly things in my ear. As usual, they both were my pillar of strength. I heard commotion and talk and Carlisle, Billy, Jacob and other voices were so glad to be reunited.

Carlisle led them to the room. "Everyone, the Blacks are here." Billy was going to go to Esme to say hello when Jacob turned and saw me. He gasped "Bella!" My eyes were filled with tears as I saw my best friend all grown up. He was so tall and so handsome. He was no longer the little boy I left but a man with a wife and a child. He gave the child to the woman I assumed was his wife and we walked to each other and he held me in his arms. We were crying like little babies what felt for hours but we couldn't stop. How could two best friends lose each other and then see each other after so many years. It was a miracle to us. We had missed each other. We were family. He placed a kiss on my forehead and "Bella. My Bella, how I have missed you." I smiled and place my hand on his cheek, "And how I have missed you too my dearest friend."

Then I heard Billy crying with Carlisle making sure he was ok. I had worried this would take a toll on him, but he spread his arms and I ran to him, knelt in front and we held each other like long lost father and daughter. "Please don't cry Billy. Please don't. I don't want you to get sick." He sighed, "Oh my little Bella, how I worried about you and now look, you are a beautiful strong young woman." I took his face in my palms. He had gotten old but he was still wise in his eyes. I showered him with many kisses across his chubby cheeks as I had done when I was a child. He laughed so loudly that it broke the tear-fest we were having.

We finally calmed down. I noticed that everyone in the room was crying, except for one. I went over to my mum and dad, took them by their hand and led them to Jacob and Billy. "Jacob. Billy. I have the greatest honor for you to meet my mum and my dad, Tanya and Liam Denali." They all hugged and cried. Billy thanked them for taking good care of me and thanked Liam for allowing this meeting to happen. I looked at them and then Jacob took me by the hand. "Bella, I would like you to meet my love of my life, Leah and my son, Jacob Jr. Leah, Jake, this is my sister Bella." Leah and I hugged and she was so excited in meeting me. She had heard so much about me and always wondered if she would ever meet me. I took his son, Jake, in my arms. He was only 6 months old but he was a precious little thing. "Hi Jakey. You are such a good boy Jakey. You look just your daddy. Hmm baby boy. I am your auntie Bella. Now, Jakey, you listen to me, you can come to me for whatever you need, especially when your daddy is an unreasonable man." Jacob and the rest laughed. Everyone knew that I knew Jacob very well. For this moment, I finally felt I was home.

We all finally calmed down and we all sat down to chat. I was talking with my Jacob and his Leah as while the others tried to chime into the conversation. Jacob knew me very well and knew I wasn't going to be able ever fully trust the Cullens and Hale kids. Worse, he noticed that Lauren had not shed a tear during the reunion and was hatefully staring at me. As Jacob was about to say something, Carlisle announced dinner was ready. We all slowly entered this magnificent dining room, set with antique china and silverware. The lighting was perfect and classical music was playing in the background. I sat next to dad and mum sat next to Esme. We were all in different seating arrangements. As the food was getting served by the waiting staff, the order of business had to commence.

**Carlisle POV**

We had just had one of the emotional moments I have seen in my life. When Bella and Jacob saw each other, it was like to soulmates finally seeing each other after centuries being apart. We were all crying, except for Lauren. I never liked Lauren and I couldn't imagine why Edward had asked her hand in marriage. She wasn't part of this family. She kept looking at Bella with so much hate. Bella was more like family to Esme and I and she had only been in our lives for less than a day. Now, I wanted to know her decision. I noticed the tension still between my kids and Bella, but they dealt with it like adults.

As we were finally sitting down for dinner, I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, I hope you and Liam and Tanya have spoken on the position we have offered you today." She smiled and she spoke with such poise, "Yes, Carlisle. We have spoken on this." I see she was dragging her answer as Liam smiled. "Liam, please can you let me know what your daughter has decided. It is killing me." Liam laughed, "She will tell you her answer when she is good and ready." I saw they both smiled. Then Bella spoke and everyone was very quiet. She had already spoken to Billy, Jacob and Leah on the offer and they had offered a place to stay and to consider staying in Seattle. "Carlisle, after talking and thinking about your position, I have made the decision to take your offer. It would be an honor to work with you on your projects." I couldn't be any happier. I had to get up and hug Bella. "Thank you my dear. You have made me and Esme so very happy. You bring so much talent and I know you will be able to help us find remedies and cures for many health issues." Then I decided to make a toast. " Toast everyone. To Isabella Denali, thank you for accepting us into your life and accepting to work with us. In the few moments that you have been present in our lives, you have brought a light in our family. Liam, Tanya, we will take care of Bella so don't you worry. To Bella."

**Alice POV**

I would have never thought my life would have changed on January 20, 2009. Today, I met a woman that I wanted to become lifelong friends with. Life is really weird isn't it, because this same woman I had created hell of a life in elementary school. I was a brat in school, so was Rosalie and the boys and now as we think about it, we were rotten kids. Now we have the person that was the brunt of our hostility in front of us, all grown up, smart, beautiful, strong and kind. I wanted to be her friend. I wanted to be her best friend, but I knew this was going to take time.

After dinner, we all scattered around. I noticed that Bella wasn't around. As I looked, she was drinking a glass of wine and looking out the huge windows from the dining room, thinking. "Isabella." She turned to me and with self confidence, "Yes Alice." I didn't know what to do. "Isabella, I just wanted to apologize what I did to you in the past. I come to you hoping that you will be able to forgive me and my brothers and sister. I know we have no right to ask you this, but I hope you and I can become friends." I see that she took every single word in and sighed. That's when Jacob came by, "Bella, are you ok?" She nodded. "Alice, thank you. I need to get used to this. It was 7 years of torture and laughs and jokes on me that I need to forgive. I hope I can forget, but for now it is forgiven. On the question on friends, well, let's take it day by day. For now, we work together, ok?"

I nodded. I knew she wouldn't be able to forget right there, but I do hope she and I would be able to be friends.

**Edward POV**

The night finally ended and Bella and her parents left as did Billy, Jacob, Leah and Jake. Those six decided to meet for breakfast the next morning to catch up on old times. I know we all felt out from the celebration, but it was well deserved. We were really terrible kids and what Bella endured was a lot. Bella has become a strong and beautiful woman. Liam and Tanya should be extremely proud of doing such a great job with her.

In my own words, Bella was an angel walking on earth. She was extremely beautiful, dazzling, stunning, and exquisite. She was extremely smart and her eyes demonstrated kindness and compassion. When she came in and took her coat off, I had to stop and catch my breath. She wore a beautiful green dress that emphasized every wonderful and delicious curve on her body. She walked with so much elegance, grace and style.

When I noticed that Lauren seemed to be disgusted at what was going on between Bella and the Blacks, I became disgusted with her. Lauren and I were having issues for a while and I didn't know what to do. To see her reaction on this reunion, it gave me more of a reason to break our engagement. I had never fallen in "love" with Lauren. She was a great lay and I thought to give her an engagement ring because I was the last to be married. Now thinking about it, she just wasn't right for me. When I saw Bella, there just seemed to be something special that I needed to learn from her. She gave me the incentive to be something better and to have something better in my life. I was considering she was the best thing in my life. Now, the question was how to get to her after everything that I had done to her.


	4. Chapter 4

You Didn't Have me At Hello

A/N Don't own it boo hoo hoo

**Chapter 4**

**January 27****th**** 2008**

**Bella POV**

It's 5am. I haven't been able to sleep well all night. I understand why, but I needed to do something. Let me run. I haven't been able to run for 3 days and I need to feel that rush again. Once I got ready, I left a note on the table for mum and dad to see and I went off. It's a bit cold, but I love that - gives me more of incentive to get warmed up. I remember loving this city so much when I was young but I never imagined coming back. I don't know if I will really have a home here. My home is where mum and dad are. London isn't as complicated as the states are and if I ever get married, I would like to raise my family in London. There is much less drama over there for my children. I knew that in the states, it is who you know, what you wear and how you look that takes you somewhere.

I have to figure a way to go back home more often. I am going to miss my mum and dad a lot. I am going to see what schedule Carlisle will have for me once I start working. I need to find my apartment, purchase at least a bed and furnish later. I think I am going to have to think of getting another laptop. Mm, maybe today I can go get the new iMac. That would be a great incentive to go back to photography. I only have Jacob and Billy as my friends so I am going to have to find how I am going to spend my free time. I don't want to be a burden.

After two hours on running the beautiful and quiet streets of Seattle, I feel awake. Let me order some tea and coffee to be brought upstairs. "Good morning Ms. Denali." "Good morning Samantha. Can you please have tea and coffee brought up to our room." "Surely, would you like any particular coffee flavor?" "Hmm, if you have Chocolate Rasberry, that would be delightful." "Right away."

I got on the elevator and thank God no one was on with me. I was completely soaked from the run. I wonder if Mum and Dad are up. "Mum! Daddy!" "Oh, good morning…"

**Esme POV**

I know Bella must be thinking that my children are the worst animals in the world. I thought they were too after what I had found out what had happened so many years ago. After now so many years, they have become good kids and I hope to God Bella will be able to surpass the past and become good friends. I had thought it would be a great idea to take Bella and Tanya out for breakfast and go show them the apartment Carlisle was going to give to Bella. It was the least we could do. Carlisle and Liam were best of friends for so many years. Alice and Rosalie thought it was a great idea and they came along. When we arrived at their hotel room, we found that Tanya was up. "Good morning Tanya. I hope we aren't disturbing you." She was still so beautiful without any hint of makeup. "No please come in. Can I get you some tea or coffee?" Alice was so excited to have this chance to make up for the past. "Here, let me do it Tanya." We all sat down and Alice immediately asked for Bella. "Oh my dear, she should be hear in a few minutes. She left pretty early to get a run in. I believe the note stated that she couldn't sleep." We continued to talk as Liam came out and gave us his hellos. He asked immediately for Bella. Then he stated that Jacob and Billy weren't coming over for breakfast because Jacob was called into work for an emergency. I was happy for that since I wanted to take them out. "Well, we actually came to take you out for breakfast and show you around town."

Liam smiled, "Why don't you make it a ladies day. I will stay here. I have some business to attend to, including getting to the realtor to get Bella's apartment." I was going to interrupt when the door opened and Bella came in. "Oh good morning to you all. I am sorry for not being able to properly greet you but I am completely soaked." Tanya smiled so proudly "Did you have a good run my Bella?" "Yes I did mum. Seattle is so much like London, cold and rainy." We all laughed. "Let me quickly get ready." Then Liam told her what had happened concerning Jacob. I could tell she was a little disappointed but she immediately changed her mood and smiled. When she disappeared to her room, "Liam, we wanted to keep this as a surprise, but I am going to have to let you know that Carlisle already has Bella's apartment ready." Tanya and Liam were shocked. "No, Esme, I can't let Carlisle do that. She is my baby girl and…" I interrupted him. "It is no problem. The building is ours. Her apartment will be in the same building as our apartment are. Our kids live in the apartment building as well. Carlisle and I want to do this. Please allow it." Liam smiled and advised me that it would be ok, but everything else would be taken care by him.

Bella came out so elegantly. She was wearing light grey trousers, a beautiful fushia v neck sweater, a light grey sports jacket, a black scarf, black kitten boots. Her makeup naturally placed emphasizing her cheeks and eyes. Here hair was wavy and flowing. She was a remarkable beauty. "Well, good morning to you all" She came by and placed a kiss on every one's cheeks. "So what do we owe this pleasant visit?" Alice then said, "We wanted to take you and your mom out for breakfast and sightseeing." She smiled, "Well that is so nice of you. What do you think mum?" Tanya had agreed and then stated to give her 15 minutes to get ready. We were chatting away when someone knocked on the door. Liam went to answer and the bellboy came in with 12 different arrangements of flowers. "What is this daddy?" Liam looked more surprised as she did.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other. "Wow, Bella, did you leave a boyfriend back in London?" She laughed, "No – I didn't have time to date." Finally the last arrangement came in and Tanya came into the living room to find this surprise. The card was found in the last arrangement and Bella took it. Alice and Rosalie wanted to know "Whose it from?" Bella had to take a deep breath. "Our dearest Bella, we just wanted to let you know how upset we were that we couldn't make it to breakfast today. We hope to see you soon. But in the meantime, we send you these flowers to tell you how much we love you and how much we missed you. Each arrangement represents a sentiment and each one represents every year you were away from us. We are so happy that you have come to stay and we cannot wait to experience life with you again. We love you and can't wait to see you again, Billy, Jacob, Leah and your loving nephew, Jakey. "

We were in awe at how this family loved her so much. Bella was fighting the tears. I know she didn't want to show weakness in front of Alice and Rosalie. "Will you excuse me for one moment?" We nodded and she went to the phone to call Jacob. He didn't pick up his cell phone. She just left a quick message. "Jacob, thank you for the flowers. They are just beautiful. Please thank Billy, Leah and give a massive hug to my nephew Jakey. I will see you this week. I love you…" Liam came by and just took his hand and placed in on her cheek. She breathed, "Well, let's get going. I am starving."

**Tanya POV**

After what I saw Jacob had done for my Bella and what Carlisle and Esme were doing, I thought she was going to be fine. The only thing I would have to remind my darling Bella is to be able to forgive. I know she will not be able to forget and I would never want her to. What she suffered in her life at Seattle made her what she is today. All I did was help her channel that sadness and hate into tenacity and strength.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie took Bella and me to a quaint restaurant where French crepes were served. We were all seated and conversed small talk. I could tell the girls wanted to be Bella's friend but I knew they would really have to work hard at that.

Alice started, "So Bella, what do you like to do for fun?" Bella started, "Well, I love to read, listen to music. I love to get lost in the city and I like to go dancing once in a while. I love staying at home and just vegging out with a couple of old movies. Hmm, love bike riding, rollerblading, skiing, snowboarding. I am pretty much open to a lot of stuff. How about you all?"

Well, Alice and Rosalie liked all that stuff and they added shopping. Bella was smiling. She didn't agree to much shopping. I had to interrupt, "I'm sorry, Bella and I love to shop, but it is a mother daughter thing. You can understand it?"

We continued to speak on travel, school and the economy. Rosalie asked, "So Bella, did you leave a love back in London?" Bella laughed, "No actually my true loves are my mum and dad. I didn't have much time for that sort of stuff." Alice chimed in "So you never dated?" "Well, I did here and there but there wasn't any connection or energy. I am a hopeless romantic, so it takes a lot for some man to sweep me of my feet." That's my girl. She is not the type of girl to be sleeping around. Plus, I knew my daughter was still a virgin. She had seen too many of her friends heartbroken that she didn't want to involve sex in a relationship. She actually wanted to wait. Liam and I are proud on her decision since that is how I was brought up as well.

Once we were done Esme announced that she had a surprise for Bella. Bella kindly smiled. I knew she didn't like surprises but she was too nice to say anything. We all left once Esme took care of the bill. It was around 11:30am when we arrived at the apartment building. "Esme, why are we here?" Bella asked. Esme smiled so kindly, "You will see my dear." The building was about 57 floors. We went to the 52nd floor and when we arrived there were two doors. Esme opened the door, 5201 and Bella and I had to catch our breath. The view was spectacular. "Esme, what is this?" Alice laughed "Silly Bella, it's an apartment. It's your apartment."

**Bella POV**

"What?" Esme came to me and held my hand. "Bella, this is part of the job offer you accepted. This apartment is yours. The contracts are already in the works and the lawyers are working feverously so you can get the title and deed." I was shocked. "Esme, this is too much. I don't deserve this." Esme then held me in her arms "Oh yes you do Bella. Yes you do. You are an expert in your field and Carlisle has been working so hard to get you on his team. As well, he is very loyal to Liam and would never want anything to happen to you." I looked at mum and she shrugged. "I guess I am not going to win this argument huh?" Esme laughed "Not with me." I hugged her tightly, "Thank you Esme." "Oh my dear, thank you. We already consider you part of this family." The words came out but I still had a hard time believing it. I wasn't going to say anything.

The apartment was gorgeous. It was simple but spacious. It had a spectacular view. The kitchen was modern and I knew I was going to have fun experimenting. It had three bedrooms. "Mum, you can visit anytime now." Mum just held me and said, "More of an incentive huh?" Then I saw my bedroom. My imagination went crazy. This was going to be my first place. My first place – wow. I mean, I know I wouldn't be here much because I would be working so much, but just to imagine coming home to this was just breathtaking.

Alice and Rosalie were just admiring my reaction. Rosalie started to speak, "Bella, just to let you know, Mom and Dad own the last two floors. Emmett and I live on the 55th floor, Jasper and Alice lives on the 54th and Edward lives on the 53rd wife. Lauren will be joining him once they get married." Then I got scared. The entire family which had created a living hell for me when I was younger will be all living over me. "That is very interesting." Now I really had to think. I excused myself for a moment and went back to the living room. This apartment was my dream apartment. I knew deep down that the view alone would help me. It would be a great place to dream, but could I do this. Could I have the family from hell over me, stalking me? I was so in my thoughts that I didn't hear Carlisle, Dad, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Lauren come into the apartment. They were standing next to the other women. I knew I was thinking a lot, because my lips were hurting from biting them so much.

Alice didn't like it that I was quiet and thinking so hard on this. Worse, she didn't like my position since I had crossed my arms and held myself tightly. I always did that especially when Dad wasn't around. Dad saw it and he came by next to me. I didn't even realize he was there until he gently swiped away my tear off my check. I saw him and he just held me. Then Alice came to me, uncrossed my arms and held my hands, "Bella, please, we are all sorry for what happened in the past. We can imagine what you must be thinking."

I had to interrupt, "Do you Alice? Rosalie? Do you? I mean, for 7 years of my life you and your sister created hell for me. The Cullen brothers belittled me 'til no end. Everyday the only solace and peace I found was in my books and in my home. Can you imagine every morning not wanting to go to school because you knew that you would be told one more thing wrong with you? Imagine it. My god, even now you are all examples of perfection. You never had a taste of negativity. I question myself everyday – EVERYDAY my reason of existence, my intelligence, my sanity. I question everyday to myself – why should I really be on this earth? Can you imagine that life Alice? Rosalie? Can you?"

They all remained quiet. Mum had already come by to hold me as well. Then Carlisle spoke, "Then why do you want to work for us, Bella?" I laughed at his question, "Don't you see my past work Carlisle. For the past few years, I have dedicated my life to find a cure to get rid of all those things that can hurt children. That is my mission in life. When I was told that my brother, my only flesh and blood, died from complications of Down Syndrome, I knew then that was my only reason to be on this earth. That was why I was put on this earth. It wasn't to be pretty or to get married or to whatever. My mission was to find that cure. The LAB was excellent, but SLR has made strides that no one else has. How could I upset and break my promise to my brother? If I would do that, then I wouldn't be worth anything on this earth. I know that if I would quit I would be worth shit."

Wow – it felt good to finally let all of it out.


	5. Chapter 5

You Didn't Have me At Hello

A/N Don't own it boo hoo hoo

Thanks for the great reviews. I am having fun writing this one. Check out the other ones. Working hard getting the other ones too.

Chapter 5

Jasper POV

I couldn't stand the fact that we had made Bella suffer so much. We were cruel children, but now I wanted to really make it up to her, Liam, Tanya and my parents. No one should have gone through what we put Bella through. I remember those times when we would call her stupid, dumb, ugly, dog, pig and even the c word. We would try to think of more shit every night to torture this poor girl. Why – I can never explain it. We were on a power trip. Every single kid wanted to be our friend and wanted to like us. Bella didn't – she was the only one. That made her different and we interpreted it as abnormal. Once we got older, the insults were worse and sexual. Bella wasn't one of those girls who developed early and we reminded her that every single day. I recall the girls accusing her to be a lesbian and a dyke.

Oh, I still shiver from what we did to her. She has every right not to forgive us, but I know Dad and this medical community really need her. She is one of the most talented scientist in the world and she is dedicated to her field. I know none of us men have asked her forgiveness. Emmett won't do it because if I know him he would be afraid of saying something stupid. Edward won't do it, because the bitch Lauren is here and he has complete control over her. If he showed any weakness, that would mean he would have to show it to Lauren.

"Isabella, may I? " I was trying to talk to her and extend my hand. Liam and Tanya were hovering over her, protecting her from any more pain. "Please Isabella?" She nodded to her parents and took my hand and I held her hand tight. Emmett got right behind me. The idiot of Edward didn't move. "First, may I call you Bella. I know I have no right, but hear me out." She was putting her guard down and looked at me straight in my eyes. "Bella, I want to genuinely and honestly ask you if you can forgive my brothers and I for treating you the way we treated you so many years ago. We had no right and in reality no one should had suffer as much as you did. I can only speak for myself, but I was jealous. You were so different from all the other kids. You weren't sucking up to us, you weren't trying to be our friend. You were just trying to be Bella. You had and still have the intensity and passion to be yourself. Bella, if I could, I would take away everything we ever did to you, but I would be so grateful and privileged if you would forgive my family and I and allow us to slowly re-enter your life as friends. I can promise that we will help you forget what what have done."

Bella POV

As I heard Jaspers words, it felt sincere and kind and promising. Alice, Rose and Emmett were right next to him. Edward wasn't, which I kind of figured because he was the cruelest of them. They were all looking at me and I had to make a decision.

"First, Jasper, thank you for your kinds words. Secondly, Carlilse and Esme, let me apologize for the outburst before. That scene was uncall for and I hope you can forgive me. You had nothing to do what happened." I saw their smile and knew there was nothing to forgive. Then I faced the Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, while trying to look at Edward as well. "I can't say that I completely can forgive you right now, but as my father always has told me, time heal all wounds. Let's slowly try this out, if that is ok." Jasper held out his hand again and just said "Thank you." It felt a heavy burden had been release from my shoulder. I really believe I needed that so I can continue with my life and successfully work well at SLR. Mum and dad enveloped me in a big hug and whispered in my ear that they loved and adored me and how they were proud. Carlisle and Esme hugged me as well .

Once that was done and the tension was a bit less my dad and mum stomach grumbled. "Dad, did you eat today?" He smiled, "You know me too well. What are we in the mood today?" "Hmm, how about Chinese?" My dad laughed, "Carlisle, Esme, why don't we all go. Can you recommend a a place?"

We all left, except for Edward and Lauren. They had other plans, which was perfectly fine with me. Why the other Cullens looked at me differently, it felt that Edward didn't like me and neither did Lauren. We got to the restaurant and I was so happy that it was an authentic Mandarin restaurant. My parents and I adored Chinese cuisine. Each one was different. The food found in Hong Kong was different that found on mainland China. We spent a month in China hiking, getting lost in the Chinese culture. I learned a lot of Mandarin there. When the hostess provided us with the menus, I looked at everyone. "Carlisle, Esme, do you trust me?" I saw my parents and they immediately knew what I was up to. Carlisle and Esme stated yes. "Ok, does anyone here have any type of allergies ?" No one answered a yes. I nodded. I requested the hostess to come back and that is when I shocked the hell out of the Cullens.

I requested the hostess that I needed to speak to the manager of the restaurant – IN MANDARIN. All jaws dropped except for mum and dad. The manager came over and introduced himself as Jimmy Zheng. I fluently spoke Mandarin to Mr. Zheng, "Mr Zheng, my name is Isabella Swan and these are are parents and friends. We would like to celebrate new hope here and well, I wanted to order from the other menu." Mr Zheng's eyes popped out, very few westerners new of the Mandarin menu. He apologize and took all the menus back and provided me with one. I thanked him and requested 5 mintues to look over the menu to decide what to order. I scanned immediately and they had the traditional plates there. When Mr Zheng came back, I requested about 20 different traditional dishes.

Rosalie POV

Bella ceases to amaze me. She speaks Mandarin fluently and she charmed the pants off Mr Zheng. Emmett had to ask,"Where did you learn to speak Mandarin, Bella?" She explained to us how she learned all the languages she knew from a language school a block away from where she lives in London and from her extensive travel. Her parents and Bella told us their adventures in China and in Hong Kong. I was actually surprised to find out that Bella had been formally trainied in Kung Fu. That would explain her demure. This particular martial art not only teaches the ability to fight physically, but as well emotioanally and psychologically.

After Jasper's speech, we all felt better. I knew that Bella would never call us out for a favor, but at least we were going to try. The conversation was lively and hilarious. When the food arrived, we were all starving. The aroma was intoxicating and the taste was the most incredible taste any of us had tasted.

After dinner, we smalled talk and I definitely wanted to have Bella as my friend, actually as a good friend. I could tell that she protected her family and friends. She was an independent, strong woman who enjoyed the simple things in life. We did talk shop and advised Bella that we need to start moving on the the fundraising ball for Valentines' Day. Due to the economy, we were losing donations left and right. The ball was going to be $500 per couple collecting money for the advancement of SLR. We had only received 1/3 of the tickets sold and we were worried. We got into details of ball and I noticed Bella's eyes started to dance. She said she was going to start taking care of some. Her eyes glistened and I knew she was up to something..


	6. Chapter 6

You Didn't Have Me At Hello

A/N Do not own it…boo hoo hoo

Chapter 6 – The Mission

**Bella POV**

After that night, life was a little better, but hectic. I felt different – like a large load has been lifted off my shoulder. Mom and I started to shop for furniture and household stuff I was going to need at the apartment. The paperwork for the apartment was quickly processed and by February 2nd, I was starting to get furniture delivered. I left the light color that had been painted. It made the apartment look fresh and alive. Sometimes that is needed especially since it rains so much in Seattle. During this time, Mum and I shopped for a wardrobe since I had only brought the necessary items. Mum was so good to me. We laughed a lot and we just simply enjoyed each other's company. We didn't know when we would see each other, but I knew that I could call on her anytime.

During this week, I started on helping out with the ball. The ball was going to be actually on Saturday, February 14th. It was held in the ballroom on the 56th floor of Carlisle's building. The decorations and menu were taken care by Esme. Rosalie and Alice took care of the staff and other details. Lauren was in charge of the entertainment for that evening. The Cullen family was all in charge of getting the invitations advertised and to bring in donations but due to this year's economy, they weren't as successful. What they didn't know is that I knew many people – a lot of people. I had made many connections over my years on this earth, not only with the help of my parents, but on my own in school and in my years of volunteer service.

Mom and Esme were taking care of getting my apartment decorated on February 2nd while I headed for the meeting at SLR with the rest of the Cullen clan. Though I wasn't still officially on the payroll, I played my part. I decided to wear my black wool suit, tight blood red turtleneck, and stiletto boots. I wore my hair up in a curly messy ponytail and decided to wear a little more makeup that usual. This was going to be a power meeting of the minds and had a feeling that I needed to have my game on. Esme had advised me on her status and told me to call her if we needed anything from her.

As I waited for the car service to arrive, I hadn't realized that I needed to purchase a car. Shit, I didn't think of that. I had already spent way too much money and I didn't want to take anymore from mum and dad. They really have been a darling. Maybe I could talk to Jacob and he could help me find a place to get a used car. I didn't mind. I really didn't need a new car. As usual, his cell phone goes to voicemail. "Good morning Jacob, listen, call me when you get a chance. I am going to be at SLR today, so if you can find me. I will be at Carlisle office. I have a favor to ask."

The ride was only 20 minutes away but I was getting nervous. It was different how I had to deal with the Cullens recently – in a personal nature, but now it is a meeting in their business environment. Again – their business and their reputation. I arrived and security provided me with the necessary security ids and badges right there and then so when I officially started on February 17th, I would not have any problems. I took the elevator to the 60th floor to be met by Carlisle's secretary, Jessica. "Good morning, Ms. Denali. I'm Jessica, Dr. Cullen's Administrative Assistant." I shook her hand, "Hello Jessica, please call me Bella." She smiled, "Well, Dr. Cullen is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me." As we walked down the hall, I felt like every one was staring at me. I didn't know what type of reputation I had here as of yet, but I knew people were curious.

As I entered his office, Carlisle's face lightened up, "Bella, please come in." He welcomed me in with a hug. "How are you doing today?" I smiled since he always made me feel so loved, like my dad, "I am doing well. A little nervous though." He laughed, "Why my dear? I have every confidence in you." He held my hand and reassured me all will be well. His office was huge, and when I say huge, I mean HUGE. He had a beautiful cherry wood desk that contained a few pictures of his family and was brimming with some pending paperwork. His laptop was opened. The office contained huge massive windows that faced the Pacific Ocean. It gave a calming effect. He led me to a round table where some of the family was sitting already. "Hello everyone." Alice enthusiastically came to me and gave me her hand, "Hi Bella. You look so beautiful." I had to blush. It was still weird getting that type of compliment from the Hales." "Thank you Alice. You look very pretty yourself." She really did. She looked so youthful, so vibrant. I adored her free spirit and it showed the way she dressed. She had much more youthful clothes than I would ever wear and her hair was a dark brown, short and funky. Her makeup was more daring than I would ever wear, but I enjoyed it. She led me to sit next to her and Rosalie gave me a hug as well. "Well Bella, you look like you are ready for today." I smiled – _what did that mean_. "Well, I hope so. I hope I can pull this off."

She gave me a puzzling look when we heard someone clearing her voice. It was Lauren and I knew Alice and Rosalie didn't like that when I saw their sour faces. Rosalie stated, "Bella, I hope you remember Lauren. Lauren, this is Isabella Denali, our new Director of the Research Labs." As I shook her hand she answered rather rudely, "Yes, Rose, I am not stupid. I remember meeting Isabella. Nice to see you again." I nodded. That was rather crude. Emmett and Jasper came over and placed a kiss on my cheek and asked how the move was going. Edward hadn't arrived yet. I was explaining to them what my mum and Esme were doing. Lauren looked bored, which I wasn't surprised. I knew something was up her ass. I thought maybe she didn't get any from Edward the night before. I giggled to myself. Alice noticed, "What's so funny Bella?" I gave her a look to notice Lauren and she just humphed and was about to say something when Carlisle and Edward came in. Edward sat across from me and for the first time said something to me "Welcome to the team, Isabella." I nodded and firmly replied, "Thank you Edward." Carlisle then started on the meeting.

"As you all know we are in a critical point with the ball. It is only a week away and we have only sold ½ of the tickets we had planned to sell. What are the chances that we can sell more?" Everyone was looking around and I decided it is all or nothing. '"Well Carlisle, I already have a few calls in already and I have convinced many acquaintances to join us for this ball. The tickets will be purchased by tonight. I have a few more to calls in to some other friends and they should be contacting me shortly." Emmett asked, "Bella, how many do you think will be sold by tonight." "I believe that we should have at least a total of 75% of the tickets sold. I am trying to get a couple of contact numbers now, but it is becoming a little difficult." Rose chimed in "Is there anything we can help you with?" I smiled, "Not really but if I do need some help, I will ask you all. Right now it is just a waiting game." They all laughed, but then Lauren had to interrupt, "Well, I don't want to be rude or anything, but what type of people are you inviting? This ball is has always been considered a society event and well, you aren't from that part of that world." Carlisle scolded her, "Lauren!" I was calm. I knew I wasn't part of the "rich" society, but she didn't know and had no clue of my status among my colleagues and friends. "That's ok Carlisle, I agree with Lauren, I am not part of your society, but I have worked very hard to be where I am at now. As well, I have called in many favors from my father's friends. All I know is that I have a lot of babysitting jobs I will be on when they come and visit Seattle." Alice and Rose laughed. "I kind of figured that someone would not have trusted my judgement or taste, I have made a list of the people that have decided to purchase tickets and will be attending and those who I still have calls in." I each gave them the list. The list was a who's who of actresses and actors from China, Austrailia, India, England, Ireland, and the states. I had done a lot of charitable work in my years with mum and dad and have made friends with many. As well, many CEO's and CFO's of several international companies had agreed to attend the ball. Some of the actors that had agreed to attend were Eva Longoria and her husband Tony, Hilary Duff, Michelle Lee, Jackie Chan, Ralph Fiennes, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Josh Brolin, Marcia Cross, Uma Thurman, Ben Stiller and many more. Alice was reading and gasped, "Are you trying to tell me that Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie might attend?" I laughed "They really are trying to come. I think it depends on the flight schedule since they are currently in Europe." Carlisle smiled, "Great work Bella. I can't believe you did this so quickly." "Well don't worry Carlisle, it has been my pleasure. It gave me a chance to catch up with them too. I have kind of ignored them for a bit, and some were getting a little worried. Angie especially since I am very close to Maddox and Pax. By the way, all of them will be surpassing the ticket price by threefold and will be extending extra contributions during the ball."

Jasper gasped, "You are kidding right?" I nodded that the answer was no, when my Blackberry rang. "Excuse me, I really need to take this." Carlisle nodded ok and I just strolled towards his desk. I was talking for a few minutes as they all watched me smile and laughed. Once I was done, I sat back down. I didn't want to say who it was, but I would later only to Carlisle. Carlisle then continued, "Well, Lauren, has the entertainment been finalized?" She was squimished in her seat.

**Carlisle POV**

I knew I did the right thing bringing over Bella. She is a dynamo. I had heard that her philanthropic work was extensive and extremely successful. If this is just an example on how she work, I could only imagine how she is with her real work in the lab. _I have to make a mental note to get her not to be much of a workaholic._ Lauren pissed me off today. I will meet her and Edward to find out their attitude towards Bella. It is un-call for. "So Lauren, do you have an answer?" "Well, Carlisle, it is getting a little difficult, since it is Valentine's Day and it is a Saturday…" I couldn't believe this shit. She had only one responsibility and she states she is part of the "society" "What?!!! What do you mean?" Edward chimed in, "Dad, she had tried but we weren't sure that we were actually going to have this event. Now it is going to be rather expensive to do this as we speak." I had to get up and walk a little before I literally killed Lauren. "Excuse me, Carlisle, what are you actually looking for as entertainment?" Bella didn't want to step on people toes, so that is why I could barely hear her. "I'm sorry, what is your question? She was worried, "Well, do you prefer a DJ, band, singer?"

Edward scolded her, "Why do you want to solve that problem too?" I couldn't believe he just said that. I could see the faces of the rest and they were shocked too, including Bella but she got pissed, "Listen Edward. I don't know what your problem is with me, but deal with it. I have put out my neck and MY REPUTATION so my colleagues and friends come out and support this cause. I am not going to let someone ruin the night because they couldn't find entertainment. Secondly, I was talking to your father not you." Damn, she told him off.

Alice calmed Bella down "Bella, you have already done a lot of work and well,…" Bella's phone rumbled again, "Carlisle I have someone who can help us right now." We didn't know who it was, "If he agrees, can we conference him in?" I nodded yes. She smiled and pointed to me and started to talk on the phone, "Hi. I know, I know. How is Jill? The kids? Great, yeah I know, I miss you too. Listen, can I call you back. I have the group here and I want to conference you in…great let me call you in 2 seconds." She hung up the cell phone and used the landline and got this person in two shakes.

Person: "Hello?"

Bella: "Hi Harry. Again, thanks again for calling me back so soon!"

Harry: "Anything for you Isabella. You know you are one of my favorite peeps. When are you coming down to help out us?"

Bella: Well, how about Memorial Day weekend? I might be able to fly down. I just moved to Seattle and well, I have to see with the job and all. Listen hon, I have the committee here. So let me do a little intro, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Lauren, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, on the phone is one of the greatest musicians in my lifetime, Harry Connick Jr. Harry, these are my new colleagues here in Seattle"

Harry: Since I can't see you, I can't say nice to meet you yet, but nice to hear you all!

Everyone: Hi Harry!

Everyone mouthed WOW!!

Bella: Harry, so before I ask you another favor, what is your answer on the ball?

Harry: Jill and I would love to be there. We are actually going to be in Cali for Jill's shoot and I have some business. We are actually bringing the kids and they want to see you badly.

Bella: That is so great. You know I love your kids. Ok, so here is the thing, we lost our entertainment. Do you think you can bring the big band and help us out. PLEASEEEEE!

Harry: What type of music?

Carlisle: (I was so excited since I loved his music) This is Carlisle Cullen. Any type of music Mr. Connick would be great. We are huge fans.

Harry: (He chuckled) First, I should be more respectful and address you Dr. Cullen. I know of all the fine work you have done over the years. Second, please call me Harry.

Bella: Alright, hon, stop schmoozing my boss. What's your answer?

Harry: Anything for you babe, but that means you are going to cook dinner for us on Sunday?

Bella: (laughed loudly) You know I love to cook for you. You will be able to see Liam and Tanya too.

Harry: Really! That is so great! I haven't seen them for the longest time.

Bella: They are going to be thrilled. Listen, send me all the things you need, how many are coming and I will make sure all the hotel rooms for the band will be taking care of. As well, anything you need, you know my number. Let me know when you will be in, so we can arrange some time for rehearsals. And Harry…

Harry: Yes, Isabella

Bella: Thanks! I owe you.

Harry: Not a problem my Bella. Listen, just one thing…

Bella: Yeah?

Harry: What ya cooking on Sunday.

Bella: (she smiled) Anything you want….

Harry: Cool! How about some Paella..

Bella: Alright. I will see you soon and thanks Harry.

Harry: Nice to meet you all and I will see you soon. By Bells, big hugs!

He hung up. Now I was truly amazed.

**Alice POV**

WOW! Bella is a little powerhouse. I was so happy she placed Edward in his place. He has been off his rocker lately. Bella started to speak, "Carlisle, if it is ok with you and the family, I would like to see if two more entertainers might think of coming. I don't think it would be fair to have Harry sing all night. I know he likes to dance with Jill and mingle with his friends. I would say a DJ, but I think this crowd is not for a DJ." Carlisle answered, "Like who?"

Within 45 minutes of conference calls, we had Alicia Keys and Michael Buble agree to come and volunteer their talent. They both wanted to sing with Harry for the longest, so it would be a great opportunity. Rose and I were amazed at Bella. The best part was that she didn't think she did a great thing. It's all for charity. During the conversations though, I did see that she made a list of things she needed to do prior to February 15th since she was not only going to cook for Harry now, but for Alicia and Michael. "Well, I guess since I am having a get together at the apartment, I hope you all could join" We agreed but not without volunteering food and services. She got a little peeved about that but she had to deal.

Jasper then asked, "Well it almost 1pm. Bella, do you have any lunch plans?" She nodded no and we all decided to go to this seafood restaurant we were regulars too. I was surprised that Lauren and Edward came. We had taken our coats and were waiting for the elevator when someone yelled "Bella Boo." All of a sudden Bella's smile grew so wide. It was Jacob. He grabbed her and hugged her so tightly. "Oh Bella. How are you?" She quietly sad "Good. How is Leah? Jakey? Billy?" They chatted a little. "Bella, I got your message and I will call you tonight. I think I know what you need." She replied, "Thank Jacob. I should be home around 6. Call me when you can." He gave her a bigger hug and said to have fun. I knew that hug. That hug was a comforting hug. I knew Jacob still didn't trust us especially with Bella. "So, Bella, what's the favor you need? Maybe we can help." She smiled "It's not a big deal Alice. Really – I owe him, he owes me. Actually, I owe some babysitting service too." Emmett laughed, "Wow you must be a great babysitter Bella." I saw her smile, "Yeah, my mom left me a lot babysitting with Steve and…" Then she stopped. I knew she realized that she didn't want to speak about her past. Carlisle came to her, "So are you ready for the ball Bella?"

Edward POV

Why am I being such a jerk? Oh yea, because I AM A JERK. I still remember Isabella Swan. I remembered her since we were in kindergarden. I always felt something special for her but I always went with the crowd. I knew that the things we were doing to bad, very bad, but I had too. I couldn't be different. I still can't explain it. I always thought she was so pretty. She had those eyes that would express so much and that beautiful hair.

I remember that day I called her the C word. I need to prove to my friends that she was nothing to me. They had caught me staring at her one day. That was the only word I could think of that could hurt her the most. After I said it, it hurt me so much. Why was I like this?

Then when I saw her, my God, my heart started back up. She is so beautiful. She still has that beautiful, thick long hair. She still has those beautiful expressive eyes. But now, she had beautiful flawless skin, delicate facial features, a beautiful and genuine smile. Even though she was tiny, she had a knockout body. Her curves were in the right places and she just had the perfect little tight ass. She was just perfect. She had a great laugh and was so elegant. How I wish things were different? I can't even talk to her. More, I can't stand Lauren anymore. I had actually fell out of love of Lauren a long time ago. There was something that I didn't trust but I had already asked her to get married. I knew my family hated her. I actually needed to sit down with Alice and Jasper and see how I could break this off.

We all sat down at a private table at the restaurant. Bella sat next to Dad to discuss if they needed extra security for the guests. "Well Carlisle, I have talked to them and they had informed me that they were bringing their own security. I guess the only thing we could do to me really kind is to provide these men and women with dinner. I understand that if we would hired our own security, it would be a little to expensive. This is a private affair and well, since there is security in the building, I don't forsee any problems." She had everything covered, meanwhile blonde bitch of Lauren couldn't even handle the entertainment.

We all continued to chat and my family asked Bella on what she liked to cook and how long had it been since she ski boarded. Emmett had to ask, "So, what do you do for Harry?" I saw her laugh. " Well, Emmett, you know that Harry is from New Orleans? Well, when Katrina hit, I was in the states. I work a lot with Habitat for Humanity and well that is how I help with Harry. We are trying to get more homes built for those who can't afford it. Actually that is how Brad and Angie got really close. Brad has a foundation helping build "green" homes in New Orleans. I try to help them by raising funds and getting the word out to other investors and philathropists." Emmett was impressed as we all were.

I was wondering if Bella was going to have a date for the ball. I would love to take her, but I think that would kind of be WRONG since I had my fiancé sitting right next to me. Rosalie then asked, "So Bella, did you get the dress yet?" She nodded no. "So why don't us girls go out. Tanya and Esme can come too." I know that when Rose me us girls, she wasn't including Lauren. Bella surprisingly said ok, but made a rule, not a whole day thing. She liked shopping but could only take so much at a time.

_Yes she had a backbone and had no problem defending it._

February 6th

Esme POV

Tanya and Bella agreed to meet us at the Westlake Shopping Center. It contained several couture places including Saks Fifth Avenue. The only problem was Lauren joined us. I can't stand this woman. I had heard how she answered Bella. I really don't know what is wrong with Edward. I had heard he wasn't pleasant with Bella either. We were all walking to Chanel first and Bella made the announcement, "Ladies, I do not try dresses on if I don't like them." I knew Alice didn't like that. "Come on Bella, that is the best part of shopping." Tanya added, "Sorry Alice. If you want a grumpy and MAD Bella, don't argue on this." We all laughed.

I found my dress immediately. It was a black, formal spaghetti cocktail dress with small hints of red. It accentuated my waistline, which I knew Carlisle would love to wrap his arms around.

Next, Tanya found her dress at Donna Karan. It was a beautiful periwinkle empire gown. It looked beautiful on her. As she stated, it would allow her to dance all night with Liam.

Alice and Rosalie found theirs in Saks. Alice found a Vera Wang Strapless Brocade dress with a beautiful red flower. It looked beautiful on her – youthful. Rosalie found the BCBG Banded Satin Mini dress that hugged every single curve.

Lauren found this hideous almost toga dress. We didn't like it, but she did and we didn't argue anymore.

Bella, as everyone was looking found her dress. It was Sue Wong Lace Trim Silk Cocktail dress. It was a low v neck laced front and it hit right above the knee. She just looked beautiful.

We continue to shop for shoes, purses and light jackets. We were really all having fun. It was the first time I had seen Bella smile so much. She was finally wearing comfortable clothes, but she was so elegant in them. She just wore black jeans, black turtleneck, her leather jacket and converse sneakers. I was amazed that she looked so beautiful in anything she wore. Her smile was from ear to ear and I loved to ear her talking and teasing Rose and Alice. Lauren tried to part take in their conversation, but always got mad if no one was paying full attention.

Carlisle called me around 1 to invite us to lunch and we agreed to meet him and the boys at Yama, a fantastic sushi place. When we got there, they had already gotten there and were sitting. They had already ordered beers. We knew something was up. Bella was so happy to see her father. "Daddy, I missed you." He hugged her and I saw he gave her such a tender kiss. They knew that their days together were ending and Bella's face was showing that she was going to miss her parents. We all said our greetings and sat down. Bella feeling a little sad, sat between to her dad and Carlisle.

As we settled, Carlisle ordered red and white wine and a whole bunch of different types of sushi, hand rolls and dishes. We noticed that all the men were smiling. Alice couldn't stand it. "Ok, what gives." Carlisle waited until the wine was served. "Well, we have fantastic news. We sold all the tickets for the ball. We have also made more out of these tickets than any other year." We cheered. It was great news. "You all did great work, but I must give my personal thanks to Bella. Thank you for helping us out so much with this. I think we would have had to cancel this ball if it wasn't for you." Bella blushed as Carlisle gave her a hug.

We were all chatting away on how our shopping trip was and how much fun we had. Jasper asked a question to Bella, "Bella, I noticed that you have been getting around town by using cabs. If you need to find a good deal for a car, I know a great place." Bella smiled "Thanks Jasper, but I have my car. It's almost done. It probably will be done in two more weeks." Liam and Tanya didn't know this. "What kind of car dear?" asked Liam and Tanya was more worried, "Sweety, we could have gotten you the car. Why didn't you tell us?" Bella's face changed, she was worried in offending her parents, "Mum Dad, you have gotten me so much. I didn't want to load more drawbacks for me moving here. I talked to Jacob. He has a side business of fixing old cars. We had talked about it and he has for me a 1967 Ford Mustang renovated and almost ready for me to go." Liam was surprised, "But honey…". Bella interrupted "Dad, I know you would have given me the world, but you already done so. Besides, I didn't get it for free. I paid for it and this also helps out Jacob. I mean, he struggles a lot and this way, I killed two birds with one stone." Liam just looked at his daughter. "How did I get so lucky in getting such a wonderful and sensitive daughter like you?" He kissed her cheek. "You know mum and I are going to miss you so much…" Bella started tearing. "Dad, please…" She got up and excused her from the table. Liam and Tanya followed her. They only had one more week here. They were leaving on Monday, February 16th early in the morning. I know Bella has been opening a little more with my kids, but I know it's because her parents were with her. We didn't know if it would change once they were back home.

Lauren had to say something to destroy our mood, "I don't get it. Is Bella just a daddy's girl? She should be happy to get rid of her parents." That was the last straw for me. "Lauren, can you please shut up! My god, why are you such a bitch. I guess you never loved your parents. I guess you never loved anyone. I really have to think twice if you really LOVE MY SON!!!" I was pissed. Jasper and Emmett mouthed to me "Go Mom!"

She is just a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

You didn't have me at hello.

A/N So, I am so inspired so here is another one. Party time. If you want to see the dresses here are the links

Bella's dress .?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446208413&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=282574492711514&ASSORTMENT%3C%3East_id=1408474399545537&bmUID=1232672280766&ev19=1:115

Alice's Dress

.?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446202389&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=282574492398631&ASSORTMENT%3C%3East_id=1408474399545537&bmUID=1232674142875&ev19=2:8

Rosalie

.?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446175021&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=282574492707255&ASSORTMENT%3C%3East_id=1408474399545537&bmUID=1232674192233&ev19=1:123

Chapter 7

February 14th The Ball - Part 1

**Bella POV**

Wow, the week went really quickly. Mum, dad and I tried to spend every waking moment together. We went to the opera a few times. We met a couple of my dad's friend for lunch as they came into the city for the ball. We went to Billy and Jacob's home for dinner twice. I was so happy that my mum and dad loved the Blacks as much as I did. During the week, I did finish up with the pending items we had for the ball. Harry, Alicia and Michael arrived on Wednesday and they rehearsed a few times for the ball. I was so excited. We all cared for each other and they loved mum and dad so much.

Now, Alice and Rosie kept bugging me all week on who my date was going to be. I had the biggest surprise for them – I didn't have a date. I really didn't care if I did or didn't. To me, I found that this ball was a work function requirement. One of my jobs as Director was fundraising. I don't believe involving romance within work hours. It causes to much tension and you know I have no time to be thinking about a man looking at another woman other than myself. Besides, I had many friends coming to the ball that I knew would dance once or twice with me. Harry had already promised me a dance and so had Michael. (Though I asked permission from their significant other). So to keep Alice and Rosie at bay, I didn't say anything.

Around 8:30 am as mum, dad and I were enjoying breakfast, someone knocked on the door. I went to answer and it was the bellboy delivering an envelope for me. I thanked him and gave him a tip. It was the letter I was waiting for. I sat down backto where I was and mum and dad had their suspisions on who it was:

_Our dearest Tanya, Liam and Isabella,_

_We apologize profusely that we cannot attend the ball since we had prior engagements. We hope you can forgive us and please let us know when there would be another opportunity to be with you all again for an event as such._

_Bella, we are extremely proud of you and we wish you all the luck in your new position. We know that you will do well and please count on us for any monetary donations. We hope you can progress your findings and find the cure that we desperately need. _

_Please send us pictures and email us more often. We miss our talks and games and your advice. We love you and cherish you always. Have a glass of bubbly in our name._

_Yours always, Ed and Harry_

_PS. Dad and grannie and grandpa send their love as well. Please forward the attached donation to Dr. Cullen and wish him our best._

I tried, but I knew they would not be able to join us. They were good friends of mine since my mum and dad would at times have tea with the queen. I didn't want anyone else to know of the donation.

"Dad, can you do me a huge favor and call Carlisle and ask him to come down here alone. I have something to give him and only him." Dad nodded and called him immediately. Carlisle asked him to give him 10 minutes. I gave the letter and check to my parents and were so happy that these boys still cared so much. They did so more since their mother had passed on. They cared so deeply for those children that were sick and cherished life even more.

When we heard the knock, Dad opened it and welcomed Carlisle. "What's going on Liam? Is there something wrong?" I know he must have thought something bad must have happened for the ball tonight. Dad replied, "Well, something is going on and only Bella can explain." Carlisle sat down and I offered him a cup of coffee. "What's wrong Bella?" I just gave him the check for $1.5 million dollars in the name of the Seattle Laboratory Research fund. "Bella, where did this come from?" "Carlisle, first, I want you to promise that this will not leave this room." He nodded. "Ok, well, I had called many friends, in particular two very good friends of mine who live in a big castle in London. Well, unfortunately, they cannot attend due to prior commitments but did understand the work you do here. Therefore it is their way of saying to continue all the good work." Carlisle couldn't believe it.

**Liam POV**

I saw my old friend's face. He was astonished that this little person who had just entered into their lives less than a month ago has impacted them so much. Now he can imagine how it felt for Tanya and myself when Bella entered into our lives. She had just given us all the joy in the world. Most of all she has taught Tanya and I not to be selffish and that money wasn't everything. I will miss her some much once we leave, but it is time to let her grow up. Carlisle was at lost for words. There is a first time for everything.

**Tanya POV**

I am so proud of my daughter. Ed and Harry are dears and adore Bella so much. They barely call her Bella because they respect her dedication and work so much. They know how to sweet talk her by calling her nickname, but usually, they call her Isabella. They always remind her that she carries a name that represents her regal posture and grace. That is my Bella.

Once Carlisle left, Bella, Liam and I needed to shop to get ready for tomorrow's dinner. Bella had decided to go with a Spaniard theme for the dinner. Paella was on the menu, but she was doing both marinera and valenciana. She was planning to also do fried calamari, shrimp in garlic sauce, portobello mushrooms sauteed in garlice sauce, grilled spanish sausage, shrimp sauteed in white wine sauce and baked salmon. We needed to get as well a few bottles of wine, liquor, soda, water bread. She was so excited. Last time she had cooked this much, all our friends raved over the food. I knew she wanted to have this perfect since it was our last night together.

After a few hours of shopping, we finally got home. We were unpacking when the doorbell rang. Liam went to get it and it was Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Thank God Lauren did not come by. Alice chimed in, "Bella, why are you still dressed that way. We need to get going." Bella looked at her like she had two heads on her shoulder. "Alice, we are ok with time. It is only 2pm and I had to get the stuff for tomorrow." Her face was priceless. Alice didn't understand, my daughter really didn't like to be overly liked to show her natural beauty. "Besides Alice, we have a hairdresser coming and a makeup artist." Rosalie and Alice surprised yelled "You do?" Esme and I laughed because this was actually for both Rose and Alice. I guess a form of "I am glad I met you both, but thanks for taking it day by day" gift. These girls jumped up and down and were just molesting my poor daughter. I just saw Bella smile. I noticed that she was slowly opening her soul towards this girls. I just hope they won't hurt her again.

**Alice POV**

So, we decided to send Liam upstairs as we women got ready in Bella's place. We had quite a few laughs. Bella was first to get herself ready. She had volunteered to go upstairs first due to the entertainment. When Carlisle, Liam, Emmett and Jasper were finished cleaning up, they waited for us in Bella's place. Rosie and I were in our robes still eating something. Tanya and Mom were just hanging out before they got their dresses on. Then Bella came out of her room. The men just whistled. My god, she was simply gorgeous. Her hair was pulled into a grecian goddess hairstyle (which totally went with her dres) with tiny red ribbons strategically placed to represent valentine's day. Her makeup was darker than usual and she wore a deep crimson red lipstick that made her pout that usual. "Why – thank you. Carlisle, I am going to see downstairs if there is anything that might be needed to make the guests more comfortable. Then I will check out how the entertainers are doing." Daddy gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was so tender next to see her dad and how he looked at his grownup daughter. She was getting her purse, then I remembed, "Bella, what should we tell your mystery man where to find you." She gave me an evil smile as she walked towards the door, "Sorry Alice, I don't have a date." Rosie and I screamed, "What?!" She had already opened the door when Edward and Lauren were coming in. Ugh, Lauren looked so bad in that dress. " Isabella Marie Swan, why don't you have a date? It's Valentine's Day." Everyone was laughing, I know, but it wasn't fair. She is such a sweet girl, she deserves this at least. She came over, "Sweety, it isn't a problem. I will be busy working anyway." I nodded. "Ok, any problems, call my on my cell. – Hello Edward, Lauren" and she left. "Tanya, how could you let her be without a date?" Tanya just led me to the sofa. "Alice, she is fine. Really. My daughter isn't the type to be dating many men or kiss here and kiss there. Do you know she really hasn't "kissed" in her life? " I heard Liam groan. I chuckled. She continue, "She takes dating and love seriously. She doesn't like games or fooling around with one man and then another. Just please let her be. She know what is doing. "

**Bella POV**

Whew, got out of there in time. Woo hoo. Now I can see my friends. If I say so myself, I do look pretty today. I love how everything turned out. Now I hope the party turns out as successful. I went downstairs and I had already gotten to know the doormen for our building. "Hi Sam, Laurent. Are you ready for tonight?" They smiled and Sam answered, "Ms Bella. You look so beautiful tonight. Yes, we are ready." I thanked them and informed them that I would be sending a nice plate of food for dinner. Some guests were slowly coming in. Then I went upstairs. At last minute, I gave the idea to hire a string quartet to help mellow the mood as the people arrived. I was looking around and I saw Harry and Alicia talking. Michael was on his way and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I went to the waiting staff to make sure they were ok, the bartenders were filled with the necessary liquor and the food was getting prepared. I decided to grab a small drink, cranberry and vodka, to calm my nerves. We did good. We really did good.

As 7:30 hit, pretty much everyone was there. My parents were talking away as was Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper were talking to a group of people as was Rose and Emmett. I was doing the social scene as the event's photographer were shooting some pics. Eva was gorgeous in her red dress and Tony was so handsome. I saw Leo was there as were Liv Tyler, Ben Afflick, Jen Garner and many more. They were all having a great time and the show was going to start soon. Carlisle went to the stage as I over saw the great success of the party. "Thank you all for attending the 2008 Valentine's Day Ball. We truly appreciate your support and help. Now to no further waiting, please welcome an increidable musician, Harry Connick Jr." Everyone clapped and whistled as many had looks of surprise. Harry came out looking handsome as always in his tuxedo. "Thank you, before we start, just wanted to thank you again for coming. Thank you Cullen family for allowing me to sing tonight. We have several surprises for you all and we hope you all will enjoy it. Today, on such a special day, I would like to declare by continuing enduring love to my beautiful wife Jill (he blows a kiss). But today is not just to celebrate love, but friendship as well, So, I would also like to declare my enduring pledge of friendship to a special girl. You know who you are and thanks!" I smiled. He started the show with "It Had to Be you", one of my favorite songs. I saw Carlisle take Esme so gently in his arms to start dancing. My mum and dad were the first ones on the dance floor with my dad mouthing the words to my mum. Jasper and Alice were dancing closely as were Rose and Emmett. There were so many couples out there.

How I wish I could find that special man in my life, but for now I had to stop thinking about this. I know one day I will find that special man who will love me through all my faults and ill wills, but for now, I must maintain my heart in its "cold" state for today. I hate Valentines' Day, but hey this is my job.


	8. Chapter 8

You didn't have me at hello

A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I just love you all. You give me more power to write more. So here it goes.

Chapter 7

February 14th The Ball - Part 2

**Edward POV**

I woke up this morning somewhat thrilled about today. First, today was the ball and I was hoping and praying that everything was going to go well. Bella was doing such a great job with this ball. I would notice her eyes would light up as she talked to my dad on any updates. She was shy on requesting any new but dad as always took it as a grain of salt. I was somewhat agitated too because I didn't know who Bella was bringing as a date. I don't and can't understand why I was feeling jealous. Bella is a beautiful woman and any man would be extremely lucky to just be associated with her. Anyway, I have to stop thinking about her that way.

I didn't get anything for Lauren today. I know she is going to bitch about it, but you know I don't really care. I want to sit down with my brothers and sisters and see how I should go about breaking up our engagement. I really can't stand her anymore. As well, there is just something not right with her, like she is hiding something from me. Anyway, if she protests on any gifts, I have the excuse that I have been busy with work and the ball.

Dad asked me to check on the decorations and everything else for today. It's around 10:30, they should be busy working now. As I go into the ball room, I am amazed at how this room had been transformed. The huge windows were covered with very sheet red curtains. Tiny crystals were being hung with invisible wires from the ceiling to give the effect of stars. The stage had already been set with red and black materials and the instruments were being set by, I assume, Harry Connick's band mates. The tables were all covered with red and black linens and the flower arrangements were different on each table. I found our coordinator, Angela and we discussed last minute details. "Edward, really everything has been taken care of. Bella came up here twice already. She will probably be here later." I smiled because I knew she was already taken care of stuff, "Angela, twice?" Angela laughed. "The first time she just wanted to see if everything was going well. The second time was a surprise. She brought back fresh coffee and treats for all us. She is so sweet. Oh by the way Edward, I know her word is ok, but she requested that dinner be sent to Sam and Laurent downstairs." I nodded to her that it would be ok.

Harry Connick, Alicia Keys and Michael Buble were walking towards us. "Excuse us, Angela, just wanted to know if it wouldn't be too much trouble to rehearse a bit?" "No Harry. That would be fine. Harry, Alice and Michael, this is Edward Cullen. Edward – Harry Connick Jr. Alicia Keys and Michael Buble." I shook each of their hands. "Thank you so much for doing this." Harry smiled, "Not a problem man. We would do anything for Isabella." Alicia smiled, "Yeah, she has always been there for me, how couldn't I be there for her at least one." Michael smiled too, "Besides, I can't wait to take her out on a dance. That's if Emma let's me." We all laughed. We chatted a bit and I asked them how they knew Bella. They told me how they met her through charitable works and how each of them had become friends with Bella. They did emphasized that they usually kept in touch through emails but no matter what, Bella was there for them at any moment in time. They left to start rehearsal and I went to my parent's place to let dad know of everything was going.

After going through paperwork and emails at work, it was time to start getting ready. I was in the shower when Lauren showed up. I was shocked at what she was wearing when I got out the shower. I considered the dress to be really ugly. It just didn't suit her. I remember that Lauren came by after the girls' shopping expedition and told me everything that had happened. She claimed that Bella was just a bitch and didn't want to try everything and anything on the store. I took that bit of news to heart, that meant, Bella had the "balls" so to speak to stand up to the mighty pixie of Alice. Lauren continued to criticize all the dresses especially that of Bella and she couldn't believe how Alice and Rose advise her not to take the dress she was wearing now. Well, I guess Lauren doesn't listen, because the dress is UGLY.

I got all cleaned up and started to get dress. I was wondering what Bella would be wearing tonight. It has to be something spectacular. Probably it was going to be full of crystals or something – maybe gaudy. I hope not. So far the times that I have seen Bella, she has dressed very classy, very elegant and she made it look so sexy.

_God, stop thinking about her._

As I was putting some cologne on, Lauren yelled that we should meet at Bella's apartment since everyone was there. I took one last look and I looked pretty good and we took off to Bella's apartment. I definitely wanted to see how she had decorated the apartment. As I opened the door, I quietly gasped at how Bella looked. She was simply a vision of beauty. As I quickly admired what she was wearing, I was kicking myself thinking she would be wearing something gaudy. She was an example of style and sophistication. Even though she was "explaining" to Alice that she didn't need a date, she was so classy doing it.

_Wait she doesn't have a date. YES! That means she is available for a couple of dances. YES!_

As we were saying our hellos to dad and Liam, that is when I heard Tanya explaining how Bella is to Alice. She doesn't have a boyfriend, she doesn't sleep around, she really hasn't been kissed. How can that be? She is a beautiful woman. I can't imagine being 24 years old and never been kissed. She takes love seriously. Wow, so many women at her age doesn't take love seriously. They go play the field just like most men. Now I am more intrigued with Bella, but my question is will she be able to surpass the past to give me a chance.

_Get this idea out of your head. You still need to get rid of Lauren!_

This is going to be tough night.

**Emmett POV**

I was so excited for tonight. Rosalie and I have talked a lot about Bella. We both felt really terrible on what we were before. Rose really liked her. They were slowly getting to know each other, but Rose did admit that Bella still had her walls up. I wouldn't blame her after all the shit we put her through and with her parents and brother's death. I have been a chicken shit and never apologize, but I talked it out with Rose and we both agreed that tonight would be a great night to apologize. I didn't know how to though, until Bella revealed that she did not have a date for tonight. Rose then whispered in my ear that I should attempt to take her for a dance and apologize then. I was determined to let Bella know that I really wanted to be her friend, and maybe one day her "big brother". I felt like she has never had that someone who protected her and I would take that job in a heartbeat. I mean, she is a powerhouse, but at times, I could see in her eyes that she was timid and needed to be protected. I hope she can see that in me.

When we went to the ballroom, I was stunned at all the work our family had put in. Then I noticed all the people. Wow, Bella knew a lot of people. She made a lot of connections in her short years on this earth. I was in awe of the people were here tonight, but my mind was to catch dynamo Bella and ask her to dance with me. Harry is not someone I listen to, but his music was ok. After a few dances with Rose, we rested as I was looking for Bella.

I saw her walked away from one end to the another making sure every one was ok. She chatted with a few and promised a chat later to others. Well, finally, she saw us and came by too see if we were ok. That's when Harry started to talk. "The next song isn't mine, but I tend to sing it to my friend since she has the most beautiful eyes in this world. As always, you know who you are. You carry my family's heart with you." It was Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl. It was my opportunity. "Bella, would you mind giving this big oaf the pleasure of this dance." She looked at Rose for approval and Rose nodded. Bella took my hand and I led her to the middle of the dance floor. It was being played a little slower than usual. As we were dancing, I started to talk in her ear. "Bella, I know I am big stupid man who puts his foot in his mouth a lot of times, but from the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry about what I did to you in the past. I hope you can forgive me and allow me in your heart as a friend and even later as your big brother. I swear that I will hurt anyone that tries to hurt you." All of a sudden I felt her just get a little closer to be more in a hug. She was so tiny in my arms. She whispered back, "Thank you Emmett. I would like that but one day at a time ok? And yes I forgive you." I picked her up in a bear hug. "Thank you Bella. I hope you will never regret this."

**Edward POV**

What the hell? Emmett is dancing with Bella and he is hugging her. He must of apologized. I knew he was going to take longer to do so. It is harder for him to get the right words out sometimes. Once the song was done, she disappeared again. I think she was crying. I don't like it when she cries and she shouldn't be today. Everyone has been raving the party. Time flies through and well, Lauren is already a little tipsy. Man, I need a break from this woman. Maybe she will feel bad and go home.

Dinner started shortly and Esme did such a wonderful time with the menu. I noticed that Bella was being the good hostess and making sure everyone was ok. I didn't see her eat anything though. She was supposed to sit with us. Liam was looking for her too, "Has anyone seen Bella?" Tanya was worried too, "She really needs to eat. She hasn't eaten all day." Rose chimed in "I just saw her talking by Harry's table. I can go get her." Then Bella started to come by. "Sorry, everyone. How the food?" Tanya was worried "Honey, please eat something. You are just going to faint." Bella smiled to her mom, "Sure mum, I am starving anyway." We were all chatting away. Bella had taken probably about 5 bites when Angela came to Liam and whispered something in his ear.

Liam excused himself and left with Angela. I just noticed him shaking hands and hugging two men and a woman. Then dad's phone went off and he read his text. Dad got up and went over to Bella and covered her eyes. "Bella, don't fight it. Your dad has a surprise for you." Bella stayed quiet as Liam brought over the three people he was just speaking too. Alice and Rosalie gasped and dropped their forks. Jasper and Emmett mouths opened. Lauren was in shock. Then Carlisle let Bella see and she was so surprised. "Oh my god. Daddy how did you do this?" She walked quickly to the woman to embrace her in her arms, then the first man hugged her tightly and the third man picked her up in her arms, held her tightly and placed kisses on her neck. I didn't like that shit.

I mean I knew it was Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt and George Clooney, but George had no right doing that to Bella. "How did you guys get here?" George smirked, "Well you see Bella, there are these fantastic things called planes and automobiles.." She smacked him hard. Her father chuckled "Well, Angie and Brad called me a day after they had told you they weren't coming that they were coming but wanted to surprise you. They also had asked about your date and well they brought George." Bella laughed, "So George, how much did they give you?" George laughed, "Well, sweetheart, the thing is you will be paying them back. You need to take care of Shiloh and Z." She bounced, "Yes, now I can spoil and conquer." Angie knew what she meant, "Oh no you don't little tinkerbell." Bella stopped laughing, "I apologize, I am being so rude. Angie, Brad and George, these are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Lauren. You remember my mum, Tanya."

It was an interesting dinner. We made room for them at the table and we all laughing and talking as we all ate. George sat next to Bella a little to close to her I thought.

_Make a mental note to ask Bella on this on_.

He is too old for her. What irks me is that he keeps stroking her arms and hands. WTF. Harry Connick comes back up and starts with a little talking. Then he brings out Alicia Keys to sing. Now that woman can sing. She starts with a few old songs. Lauren was kind of out it and I had no clue were she was or actually cared. I was standing were I could see the dance floor when Alicia started to do a rendition of Sweet Thing. I wonder where is Bella? This would be a great song to dance with her.

_I will love you anyway_

_Even if you can not stay_

_I think you are the one for me_

_Here is where you want to be_

_I just want to satisfy 'ya_

_You're not mine and I can't deny it_

_Don't you hear me talkin' baby_

_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

Then I see it, George is leading her to the dance floor to dance. Kill me now. They are too close dancing. Alice and Jasper are there too and I see them say something – something funny too because all four are snickering.

_Whoa, Sweet thang_

_Don't 'ya know you're my everythang_

_Whoa, Sweet thang_

_Don't 'ya know you're my everythang_

_Yes you are_

Now he is looking at her and saying something. WTF. Her mother just gave us this big speech about her being so "innocent". She doesn't look innocent here.

I wish you were my lover

But 'ya act so undercover

Love 'ya child my whole life long

Is be right or be wrong

I'm only what 'ya make me, baby

Don't walk away, don't be so shady

Don't want your mind, don't want your money

These words I say, they may sound funny but...

They are dancing too close. I guess Bella is really not what her mom thinks. Hmm, maybe she is a closet freak. Interesting, maybe I can keep Lauren and have Bella on the side. Interesting thought.

_You are my heat, you are my fire_

_You make me weak with soft desire_

_Love 'ya child my whole life long_

_Is be right or be wrong_

_I just want to satisfy 'ya_

_'cause you're not mine, I can't deny it_

_Don't 'ya hear me talking baby_

_Love me now or I'll go crazy_

Let me go find Lauren.

(You're my heat, you are my fire)

You're my fire

(You're not mine, I can't deny it)

I can't deny it

(Don't you hear me talking baby)

(Love me now or I'll go crazy)

I'll go crazy

(You're my heat, you are my fire)

You're my fire

(You're not mine, I can't deny it)

Can't deny

(Don't you hear me talking baby)

(love me now or I'll go crazy)

Hey

(You're my heat, you are my fire)

You're my fire

(You're not mine, I can't deny it)

'Cause you're my sweet thing, sweet thing

(Don't you hear me talkin' baby)

C'mon

(Love me now or I'll go crazy)

(You're my heat, you are my fire)

Hey

(You're not mine, I can't deny it)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Don't you hear me talking baby)

(Love me now or I'll go crazy)

Talk to me, talk to me baby

C'mon

'Cause you're my sweet thang

I don't care what you do to me

Oh no, no no, no, no

You're mine oh mine

The night is going to get worse huh.

**Carlisle POV**

The ball is has been really a success. There were more donations provided by the guests and they all raved the party, food and entertainment. Harry, Alicia and Michael really did a fantastic job. It was around 2am, once the final guests left. I saw my family sitting down looking exhausted. "Thanks everyone for a great night. You all did a wonderful job. Why don't we all go home and rest." Bella made a quick announcement, "Tomorrow dinner is at my place. Please be there around 6 ok?" We all agreed. It was an exhausting day. I can imagine Bella how tired she must be and she is still going to cook tomorrow. As well, it is going to be an emotional day for her – it her parents last day there. I hope all is going to go well tomorrow.

What I wonder is what the hell is wrong with Edward? He let Lauren get to drink so much that she was a mess and Edward was just staring in la la land looking at Bella. I am going to need to talk to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Emotions**

a/n I don't own it. Boo hoo hoo hoo

Thanks for the great reviews. Really, I love all of them.

I want to apologize beforehand to anyone that might think my writing isn't that great. My first language isn't English and I still have issue writing at my age. Boo hoo hoo. Oh well, but my ideas keep coming.

Next, remember this story will be different. Some characters will be the same, others won't. Keep in mind that Cullens are a very wealthy and well to do family. They have always been catered. Lastly, yes, Edward is an ass in this story. He is the baby and the one who has been always adored. He has a big chip on his shoulder which needs to be taken down. Emmett and Jasper grew out of that, but Edward didn't.

More reviews please and thanks to all who have. I really jump out of my seat when I get a review, positive or negative. Much luv to all.

**Bella POV**

5am

I can't sleep. I am on this high from last night because (1) the ball was a success, (2) Harry, Alicia and Michael were just fantastic, (3) Emmett's apology and (4) Angie, Brad and George showed up. As well, today is my last full day with my mum and dad. Now I am really thinking if I can really do this? I proved myself yesterday, but mum and dad have been with me. Ugh, let me go run. I need to clear my head. The fresh air will help clear my head and help me think straight. I love this city so early in the morning. The air is cleaner and I love the eeriness of the city. I feel like I am the only one on the planet as I run through the streets.

8am

"Mum, Dad, are you up?"

"Yes dear, we are in the kitchen."

Mmm, I can smell homemade cranberry scones.

"Good morning my darling parents!"

Mum as always so attentive, "How was your run?"

"Great. I want you both to come with me. Can you both be ready in like 30 minutes?"

Dad nodded "What's this all about darling?"

"I just want to share something with you both before you leave tomorrow."

I am glad they agreed. I have been thinking about this for the longest time, but I think it will help me close any insecurities I have from the past and I want to thank mum and dad for everything they have done. I love my parents. I could never have asked a better set of people in my life. I want to let them know of my love and loyalty to them. This was the only way that would show them my love.

The car picked us up and I had the driver stop at a florist so I could pick up some red roses. Mum and dad still didn't have a clue. Once the car made a left to going into the cemetery, it seemed like mum and dad became a little uncomfortable. "Mum, Dad, relax please." We finally stopped and I took my mum's hands and she took dad's hand and I led them to the grave – Renee, Charlie and Steve Swan.

**Liam POV**

I know why my daughter took us to the cemetery and I will always treasure her for it.

Bella let go of Tanya's hand and bent down and placed the roses on their graves.

"Hi Mommy and Dad. How are you? I am so sorry I haven't been able to come back sooner but we have been a little busy with the ball and apartment. As I promised, I bring my mum and my dad. They have been really great parents and I have been a really lucky person to have been able to have two fantastic sets of parents in one lifetime."

She paused and I saw tears coming from her eyes. I wanted to hold her so badly in my arms but there was like some kind of field holding me back.

"Mum and dad have to go back to London. I am making my new life here and I just wanted to plead to you to take care of them from where you are. Mum and dad are so much part of my life and I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to them. So I am here, begging you to please protect them and to guide them. Please help us reunite sooner than later and always remind them that I love them very much, as much as I love you."

She couldn't anymore. Tanya just fell on her knees and held our daughter so tightly. I knew Tanya was going to suffer so much from this separation, but when my daughter, my Bella said these things, I knew I was going to suffer as much or more than Tanya did. I couldn't stand it and fell to my knees and cried. I haven't cried this way since I said goodbye to my mother. I held my family, my dear Tanya and Bella, in my arms never wanting to let them go. I said a small prayer and pleaded to Renee, Charlie and Steve to please look after my Bella. I don't know if I could ever live again without her in my life.

**Tanya POV**

My dearest Bella – I really don't know what else I can say to her. She had told us everything right there and then. I realized that our love could never be broken. We three would always be in love of each other and would never be able to live without one another. It was going to be extremely difficult to board that plane tomorrow, but I knew that I carried Bella's love for me everywhere. My Bella has grown up and how I wish I was going to be nearer to her, but life must go on. Life must go on.


	10. Chapter 10

You Didn't Have me At hello

A/N I don't own it boo hoo hoo…only my crazy ideas.

**Chapter 10 – Family, Friends and Goodbyes**

**Bella POV**

**3pm**

Where did the time go? Ugh, I am cooking here and look like a mess and the invited should be arriving soon. Mum was helping me out with the 3 different types of salad and the rice. Esme, Alice and Rosalie came a little earlier to help me in the kitchen as well. They had brought various homemade desserts to serve later. Dad and Carlilse were getting the bar ready and Jasper and Emmett were arranging the extra chairs and table they brought down from their respective apartments so the guest would be able to sit.

"Hey Emmett"

"Yes, Bella Boo?"

I cocked my brow, "Bella boo?"

He smiled so sweetly "Is that ok?"

I can't be angry with him. He was so sweet yesterday and he is just such a sweet man. His eyes are so honest and his laugh is the most contagious I have ever heard. "Yes , if I can call you Emmey?"

He laughed, "Sure! So what do you need?"

"Oh yes, last week I purchased some game consoles. They are in the coat closet. Can you install them over in the den. This way the kids have something to do?"

"Wait, how many did you get?"

"Hm, I bought Xbox 360, Wii and Playstation 3."

I have never seen a man jump so high. He picked me up and gave me a bear hug. "You are definitely like a little sister!" He went off. We all laughed. "Rose, Emmett is a keeper!" She laughed, "Yes he is.." I could tell that Rose adored and loved Emmett. She was tough girl, but her heart melted for Emmett and Emmett lived and breathed Rose. It was so sweet and I hope and prayed I would find that soon.

Jacob, Billy, Leah and Jakey arrived first. I gave them all a big hug and told them to relax and to consider this their home. Leah followed me to the kitchen to see if she could help. She made a delicious looking double decker chocolate cake. Alice saw it and "Leah, this looks heavenly. I can't wait to take a bite into that." Leah laughed, "I made two and Jacob and Billy already finished that cake."

Edward and Lauren arrived and they said their hellos to the guys. They came into the kitchen and I was being civil to both of them. Edward, Lauren and I weren't on good terms still and I wasn't going to beg for their friendship. Shit, Lauren would look at me with death glares. "Hello Edward. Hello Lauren." The following words were killing me but mum taught me to be civil. "Please make yourself at home here." Lauren seemed bored and well, Edward's face I couldn't read. "Bella, I brought a couple bottles of wine." "You didn't have too, but thank you very much. Can you do me a favor and place them in the bar." He smiled and went outside to do so. Lauren stayed in the kitchen just because all the women were there, but I know she didn't want to be there and all of us didn't want her there too. I didn't notice that Lauren was looking at me like I was just the ugliest thing in this world. Alice noticed too.

"Um, Bella, are you planning in staying in your sweats?"

I didn't even realize I was so comfy. "You know – you are right? Can you guys look over the paellas? Everthing is ready to start cooking and I will start once I finish getting ready."

"Go, go, go. Get yourself beautified."

I ran into my room and locked the door. There were way too many people here and I didn't want anyone coming into my room as I was changing. I went to take a quick shower. I need to get rid of the fish smell I had on. Thank god for Victoria Secret. I bought the Heavenly Body line and it left a beautiful and sexy aroma in my hair and skin. Once I was done I quickly changed into my skinny jeans, fuschia v neck T shirt cut right at the belly button. I put on my converse sneakers to be comfy. Let me see, what else am I missing. Oh year, let me put some makeup quickly. I placed my wet hair in a ponytail and then braided it really quickly and inserted my large gold hoops. Ok, I look decent but more importantly, I smell devine, thought I am just impressing myself. Ha – that is who I should always impress.

I opened the door and went into the kitchen to make sure everything was ok. The paellas were slowly cooking as was the rice. Most of the appetizers were ready except the calamari and several of the shrimp recipes because I needed to cook them once everyone was here. I went towards the living room where I found everybody between the living room and den. We were just looking at Emmett and Jasper playing one of the games when the door bell rang. It was Alicia, Michael and his girlfriend Emma, Harry, his wife Jill and his three girls. I greeted them all and told them come in. I re-introduced them to everyone and the girls wanted their proper greetings.

Alice and Rosie was like "Proper greeting?"

I laughed "Yeah, see." I got on my knees to their levels and gave them each rasberry kisses in each of their cheeks, their forhead, then penguin noise kisses and then tickle them all. The grownups were laughing. I was talking to the girls on how they were doing when dad went to get the door. All of a sudden I heard more kids yelling, "Auntie Bella". They found me and bounced on me and I landed on the floor. Thank god I was wearing jeans. Pax, Maddox and Z were on me trying to tickle me as Shiloh was fighting them off so she can get to me. I missed these kids. Angie and I had become good friends. Dad and mum would tell them to hide in our place when they would visit London. No one would imagine they were with us since we really had "no connection" with Hollywood. Angie and I had a nice connection and she confided a lot in me as I did her. We helped each other out and I kept reminding her that Brad will be good for her always.

Brad was laughing, "Alright kids, get off of Auntie Bella before you break her."

I scowled, "Dude, they were cool. I haven't had that much fun for a long time." I gave my rasberry kisses to all. I gather them up and said, "You see that big bear of a man." They nodded. "Go attack him. He has games." All of them starting yelling to get Emmett. Brad help me up and gave me a huge hug. "How's our favorite auntie?" I smiled and hit him. We were playful that way. Georgie was there and I got enveloped in a big hug. "Hey princess. How you doing?" I smiled, "Alright, that shit might work on most women, but it don't work on me." He laughed because he knew that was true.

Then Angie and I embraced and we walked over to the kitchen to talk. She and I hadn't been able to talk for a while. She had decided to leave the twins home, but promised me that next time I will see them. We were talking a little bit in the kitchen as I started to cook the rest of the food. Alice and Rosalie came in and just started to talk to Angie on anything. They were really cool, because they stayed away from the obvious questions. Mum came in and asked if we should start setting the tables and I told her that would be a good idea. Esme and mum were beginning to place the dish settings and silver wear. I was admiring how everyone was getting along. They were drinking different drinks and enjoying themselves. I loved this, I really did. I hadn't been with my friends for such and long time and now I was beginning new friendships and establishing old ones.

"Ok everyone dinner is ready." Everyone was starting to find their seats. Dad took one end of the long dining room table and Carlisle took the other one. I had placed all the dishes on the long table so everyone can pick what they wanted. I had added roasted chicken for those who didn't like seafood.

For the kids, I made spaghetti and meatballs. They were loving it. Angie, Brad, Jill and Harry gave me a death glare. "What? I thought they would like it?" I laughed. I knew it was because of the possible mess they make. Rosalie saw this "Guys, look at my husband. I promise he will be in more of a mess than your kids." Emmett growled at her and everyone laughed. "Come on Rose, leave Emmy alone."

**Edward POV**

When I saw Bella when we first got there, she was still so cute. She had this look of determination to finish everything. I didn't care she was in sweats and smelling like fish. Lauren, the bitch, must have said something because I saw Bella running to her room and heard her locking the door. Alice was going towards the den and I took her arm "Is Bella ok?" Alice looked at me like I was bothering. "She is changing." After what felt like an eternity, she came out. I tried not to gasp but she was gorgeous. She past me and I just wanted to take her and kiss her and hold her in my arms and keep inhaling her aroma. She smelled so sexy, so beautiful.

When the rest of the invitees arrived, she was in her element. She really like kids. I can see why she babysits so much. She is such a tiny thing but I can see her handling all those kids and more. Why didn't I like it when Brad hugged her? Ah yes, because it was too flirty. And that kiss from George, ugh. What about the embrace with Angie? I seriously think she is just a closest freak. Hmm, I think my new mission is to bring out that freak.

Bella was great with everyone. Other than Lauren, who is just normally a bitch, she was talking and getting along with everyone. I noticed how she spoke to Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice. She was opening up to them more. Her eyes had a hint of sparkle and mischief as they laughed and joke around. When she spoked to her friends, like Harry and Jacob, her eyes just showed so much love. When she spoked with Brad and Angie, her eyes filled with so much admiration and respect_. Don't care, she is a closet freak. _

Dinner was fun and that food was excellent. I can't believe she cooked all of it. I have been to quite a few spanish restaurants, but they were never as good as what she cooked. I looked at her as we all ate. She was laughing and talkative and enjoying the company. She is just so fascinating and I need to get to know her more now more than ever. _Maybe she isn't a freak_. I heard what she said to George and not falling for his line, but that didn't explain their dances. Even now, I see George just staring at her, though she just ignored him. _That's my girl_.

The kids had excused themselves and went to play with the games. We were all laughing and talking as Alice and Bella were starting to clear the table. I had to admit George, Brad and Harry together are a comedy of trios. Bella came in and stood next to Liam and he had his arm around her waist as they were just listening to the trio. Harry then stated, "Bella, really you made too much to food, but as always it was the best. We need to get that recipes from you." She smiled and was about to say something when the dumb bitch I brought over interrupted, "Bella, really, do you want us all to believe that you cooked this on your own? I mean, let's be honest. Where did you actually order the food?" I had never heard everyone gasp at one time. I saw Bella and her face was just filled with anger. Then the last person I ever thought would yell did – my dad "That's it Lauren. That is it. I don't know what your problem is but that is it. Get out!" We were all surprised. I heard one of the kids running and screaming Auntie Bella and I saw Bella taking the child out of the room.

**Bella POV**

Ok, that was the last thing I thought that was going to happen. I really don't know what I did to Lauren, but I am never inviting her over. I was more worried on Shiloh and the other kids. I had never heard Carlisle yell that loud. I have to make a mental note never to get Carlisle pissed off. I took Shiloh to my room so she could play with my stuff animals. Z and Pax followed me too. I knew they would be a little frighten too. I didn't mind going to my room and escaping into a children's world. I enjoyed it because it would at least make me forget so many responsibilities I had in my life.

I heard the door slam so I guess she left and probably Edward did too. I was on the floor playing with the kids when I heard a knock. "May I come in?" I loudly said yes. It was Carlisle. "Bella, I am so sorry for that uncall outburst." I smiled at him and held out my hand, "Carlisle – you have nothing to apologize. Thank you for defending me." He gave me a fatherly hug. "I hope no one is leaving?" "No actually everyone is waiting to cut into Leah's chocolate cake." The kids heard and Z said "Auntie Bella – you are hiding chocolate cake from us?" We both laughed. "No sweety, why don't we cut a piece for you."

We went outside and I asked everyone if they were ready for some dessert and coffee. Pretty much every one yelled yes. I notice the men were playing with the kids Wii. It was so funny to see them competing. Emmy was trying to beat some bowling score against Maddox. Wow, Edward stayed. Shit, that means Lauren must be pissed at me even more. Make mental note to stay away from her at work. Angie came with me to the kitchen as the other women. We pre-cut the desserts and started making 4 different kinds of coffee. I had gotten two coffee makers for myself, but Rose and Alice let me borrow their makers as well. We all continued to talk as if nothing happened.

We were all sitting down for dessert again and enjoying each's company. I was thinking it was time and I stood up. "Well, I need to say something. First, thank you all for coming over. I hope you enjoyed the food and I want to thank Esme, Alice and Rose for their desserts. I REALLY need to thank Leah for her delicious chocolate cake and to let you know I expect the recipe in my email tomorrow." I see her shaking her head no. I knew she wouldn't give it to me since it was a family recipe. "Ok, I still love you Leah. Anyway, I am so happy to be among old friends and new friends. To my old friends,you know I will always be there for you and I hope you will take that with you anywhere and everywhere you go. To my new friends, thank you for taking it slow and slowly allowing to get to know each other. To Carlisle and Esme, I have no words to express my admiration for you both. Thank you so much for allowing me to be present in your lives. "

I took a deep breath, now the hard part:

"Lastly, I want to thank my parents, Liam and Tanya. You have been my inspiration and my saviors. You brought back life in a soul that had her life taken when Renee and Charlie died. You both allowed me to enter into your lives and I can never thank you enough for this. I love you both…I will always need you - you are my rock and my support. Tomorrow you leave, but know that you are taking a half of my heart with you. My heart will not be complete until we are reunited again. Mum and Dad, I adore you.. I love you and I will miss you. Please come back to me soon…." Then I lost it. I couldn't do it – I couldn't' hide my tears. Liam and Tanya came to me and we just cried.

Carlisle POV

The room was so quiet. We had just experienced something so precious. Most of us were tearing and others were reflecting. After a few minutes I felt that Liam, Tanya and Bella were doing better, "Well, Liam and Tanya, please know that Esme and I will be there for Bella and take care of her as if she was our own daughter." I saw that Bella was going to protest but I interrupted "Bella, in this short time, Esme and I have come to love and adore you as your parents do. Please, let us just love you too." She smiled and got up to give me a big hug. She whispered "Thank you Carlisle, I would like that." We smiled and had a quiet understanding. Esme said, "Ok, now Bella you are ignoring me!" Bella had to laugh and went over to her and gave her a big hug and saying thank you . I guess it felt tense for everyone.

Thank God for George because he had to interrupt, "Damn, Bells, I want in this hug fest too." We started to laugh and Bella just hit him on his neck. "You, my friend, will be the death of me." I keep forgetting that Bella is so tiny but he had her now on her lap tickling her. _I need to talk to him how he pulled that move so I can try it on Esme_. We all laughed as the tension broke. Bella yelled for help and here came her little saviors. Maddox stopped in his track. I am guessing that he has a little crush on Bella because his eyes were angry. "Uncle George, let my Auntie Bella alone." My god I thought I was in kids land because George acting as childish. George picked her up, threw her on the shoulder "No Maddox, that pouting don't work on me. I am pout immune and Bella is MINE!" The kids were chasing George as he was running around the place with Bella on his shoulders. We couldn't stop laughing. Emmett joined in the fun and poor Bella was being thrown like a rag doll. Finally, Bella yelled for Angie. She got up and just hit George hard. "Damn, Angie, that shit don't work on me either." Angie scowled "George shut up and leave Bella alone. Emmett drop her." We all laughed. Tell it like it is Angie!

Edward POV

At first, it was really sad on what had just happened. As bad as I am, I know I can't live without seeing my parents. They are both my rock as well. But then that happened! Damn that was hot. Yes, it was cute too, but hot. Just to see her ass over his shoulder, mm, she likes the caveman thing. I must make a mental note on that one. I need to steer away from Angie though. I think if she could read my mind, I would be dead. She isn't someone to deal with if you are on her bad side.

_Why am I thinking about Bella so much? Because you idiot, you have found your match – someone who don't take shit and won't fall for your line. Now what to do – I need to think about it tonight. My mission is going to be Bella Denali. Goal – have her falling in love with me, in my bed and thrown on the side. Once I have Bella, I think I can have anyone. _


	11. Chapter 11

You didn't have me at hello

A/N Don't own it

**Chapter 11 Mystery Surrounds**

**Bella POV**

Monday, Feb 16 - 8am

This is not going to be a good day. My heart is breaking, I didn't sleep last night and now I am all alone and I don't have work to go to yet. UGH!!!

Mum and dad left this morning on the 7am flight. We had said everything we could last night - we talked and laughed and cried all night after everyone left. I was going to miss them so much, but I know I have to do this. We hope to see each other soon, but it depends on how much work I am have as well Dad has a lot to do with his businesses. Mum will be busy too with her charity work. Mum and dad left my place all cleaned up. The only things left were the chairs and tables the Cullens brought down. They were neatly stacked against the wall. I guess I should expect them later. I think I am going to give an extra key to Esme.

The doorbell rang - I wonder who it is so early.

"Who is it?"

"It's me - Alice. I come bearing gifts."

She came in with a huge cup of coffee for me and fresh baked bread. I gave her a quick hug and we went over to the kitchen to get some butter to go with the bread.

"Thanks Alice. I really needed this. The coffee is just delicious." She knew that I loved Chocolate-Rasberry coffee.

"You are very welcome Bella. How are you doing?"

I tried to fake out my broken heart, "I'm fine. Just tired."

Alice just came over to me and gave me the biggest hug. I couldn't help it and I just started to cry. She held me tighter and whispered that everything was going to be ok. I didn't notice that Jasper had come into the apartment and held us both in his arms.

"Hi Jasper."

He smiled, "Bella-boo, everything will be ok."

I smiled because I knew it would be soon. "Bella-boo?"

He laughed, "Do you really think I am going to allow Emmett be the only one to call you that. Bella, I just have this connection with you too and I consider you already as my little sister. Is that ok?"

"Thanks Jasper." He held me tightly in his arms. I felt safe and for once I knew they weren't going to hurt me again.

Someone boomed "Are we having another hugfest?"

We all laughed. "Hi Emmy" Emmett came by and scooped me in his bear hugs.

"How is my Bella-boo?"

I whispered "Good, now let me go…"

Rosalie hit him, "You are trying to kill her?"

I hugged her next. "How are you Rose?"

"I should be asking you that?"

"I am fine. Believe it or not, doing better now.."

She smiled and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

Emmett then "So, Bella, what are the plans for today? I mean, it's your last day before you are going to the slavery of work."

I wasn't thinking about it. "I was going to look over some paperwork and articles that have been piling up. "

Emmett frowned, "That doesn't sound like fun. How about we all go to the pier, have some breakfast. Afterward, lets come back and play Wii?"

That would be fun too "Hmm, that's a good idea. Besides, I am in the mood for some pizza later. You guys know where a great pizza place is?"

We all decided to leave for breakfast. I went to take a quick shower and change. I looked and felt refreshed. We all left for the pier in Emmett's jeep. The Pier was some sort of haven with restaurants and stores. As we were going into the restaurant, I saw there was an Apple store. _Make a mental note to go in there before we leave._

We got seated and I really had a great time with all of them. We laughed, joked, teased and talked. I didn't feel like a third wheel which was great. During this time, I had received like tons of texts from my friends. As I was listening and answer to the Cullens, I saw one text from an unfamilar number,

_Just thinking about you and hoping you aren't too sad. Count on me for anything._

I looked at the number and wrote it down. Then I deleted it. Alice saw what I wrote, "Why did you write Edward's number?

I looked at her "Well, I received a mysterious text from this number. I was about to block it. I don't like getting anonymous texts."

Rose was curious "What did he say?"

I shrugged my shoulders "Oh something to the effect that he was thinking about me and to count on him."

They all screamed "What!"

I didn't know what to do. Their scream brought me back when I was young. Shit, I have to do something. "Is there something wrong? I mean, trust me guys, I never gave him my cell phone number and he is engaged and I would never be interested in someone like Edward." Damn, the old Bella from Seattle is coming out. Not good. _Stop crying Bella_. _You can't let them hurt you again_. But the tears started to come down.

I don't know how long I was crying, but all of a sudden I felt strong arms wrap around my tiny body and pick me up. He placed me on his lap and kept whispering "Don't cry Bella-Boo". It was Emmett. "We're sorry for yelling like that. You did absolutely nothing wrong. It's Edward who I am going to ring his neck."

That's when I had to laugh. "Emmett, really, I should apologize. I mean, I shouldn't have cried. Plus I don't know what I did to have Lauren and Edward hate me. They are your family. You should stick to family."

Jasper was next to us, "Bella – you didn't do anything wrong and we are sorry you think you offended us. You didn't do anything."

Rosalie chimed in "Really Bella, we really really like you and we were so stupid and naïve when we were young. We are just so lucky now that you have come into our lives again and you have allowed us to become your friends."

Wow, did those words really come out of her mouth? "Do you all believe that?"

Alice cried a little "Bella, we do, we really love you and we just want you in our lives. Believe us, ok?"

I remember a few weeks ago when Alice called me Isabella Marie Swan. That hurt a lot because I believed that maybe she would go back to her old ways. Slowly, she and I have become close friends and I just think she said that by mistake.

"I do."

Emmett just gave me his bear hugs. "Are you better?"

I smiled, "Yes thanks!"

After that little love fest, we completely forgot about the text and finished eating breakfast. I had some seafood crepes that were to die for. I think I am going to have to find the recipe to experiment on that one. Hey, I should invite these four over for crepe night.

When we were all done, I asked if we could stop by the Apple store. They agreed and admitted they were Apple freaks as well. We all spread out and I went straight to the laptops. I got a really great salesgirl who knew her stuff. I told her what I wanted and she told me what I needed. The best laptop would be almost $5 k, but I really needed it. I was planning to practice some of my photography but I needed something to be able to manipulate and practice my "secret" desires. So I ordered it, though I would have to wait a few days to build it. I was so excited. Jasper came by "What did you get Bella?" I smiled, "A present for myself."

It was around 5 when we decided to get back to my apartment. Jacob had text me and I told him my plans. He was going to bring Leah and Jakey over too, since he wanted to get some action on the games I had gotten. He and Emmett were bonding more so than the rest. I liked the idea since Jacob had a hard time trusting them. When we got to the lobby, Sam was right there to open the door. "Ms. Bella, how are you today?"

"Great Sam. How was dinner last night?"

"Ms Bella, it was fantastic. You are spoiling us too much."

"Nonsense you work too hard here."

"Oh Ms Bella, there are three deliveries stored here. Do you wish for someone to bring it up?"

Deliveries? I didn't order anything. "Sure, that would be great."

We all went upstairs and Emmett and Jasper started to set up the consoles. I went to get some drinks and Rose and Alice went real quick to get the menu from the pizza place. We were actually starving after all the walking we did on the pier. There was a knock on the door and it was Embry and two other gentlemen with huge arrangements of flowers.

"What the…who could have send me flowers?" I saw Jacob, Leah and Jakey coming in "Jacob, I hope you didn't do this?"

His face was shocked, "No Bells, we can't afford these types of arrangements."

Alice and Rose came in. "Oh secret admirer Bella?"

I found each card. I grasped my heart from the first one. It was from mum and dad just reminding me that they will always be there for me. The second one was from Carlilse and Esme reminding me that I am their "new daughter" and they will be expecting me for family dinner every Thursday night. The last one wasn't signed. "Here's hoping that you are doing well and you will find what you are looking for."

Emmett and Jasper looked at the card but didn't say anything.

Alice and Rose "Ooh, you have an admirer."

I laughed, "Yeah right. Ha ha ha!"

All I noticed then was Jasper nod to Alice and they stopped teasing. I didn't take the conversation any more. "Well, all these flowers are beautiful. Let me call your parents to thank them for their gesture. Can you order the pizza? I have money in the first drawer."

Alice "oh no Bella, you aren't paying this time. We are."

I smiled because I had my ways. I went to my room and talked to Esme rather quickly thanking her for the flowers. She reminded me dinner on Thursday at 7 and I told her I would bring dessert. I asked her quickly on where is the best pizza place and she told me the restaurant. Then I quickly called and I talked to a Samantha. I asked her about an order that was just made and confirmed it was coming to my apartment. I then told her that I was going to pay now and I gave her the card number.

We were laughing and playing while we waited for the pizza. I had Jakey in my arms, breathing in his baby smell which I always loved. I was watching how each couple interacted well within each other. Leah and Jacob were competing against Rose and Emmett. They looked so cute together. All of them did.

"Hey Jakey, do you see your mommy and daddy. Hmm, yeah, I know, they are cute together."

They both laughed and Jacob gave the controller to Jasper to continue. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me and Jake.

"You will find true love my dear Bella. I know you will. You above all deserve it."

I placed my head on his shoulder "From your mouth to God's ear hon."

The doorbell rang. "Can someone get the door?" Alice went with Rose and they order like 5 different pies. "So how much did it come out to?" The delivery guy smiled, "It's been taken care of Miss. Have a great nite."

Alice's face was surprised. I didn't look up because I knew I was going to start laughing. Jacob whispered "What's going on?" I just shook my head and stood up, "Come Jakey, let's get the paper plates ready." I started going towards the kitchen when I heard the yelling, "BELLA!!! YOU DIDN'T?" They all came to the kitchen and I had Jakey in my hands and laughed. "You wouldn't do anything to me. I have a baby in my arms." We all laughed.

The pizza was delicious. It was the best one I have had in a long time. I was a pig and ate way to much. I told them to take some for Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I also asked if they could bring a couple of slices for Embry and Quil who were on tonight. It was around 8 when they all left. I had a big day tomorrow and now I was really tired.

**Emmett POV**

I AM GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER. But , I can't do it in his apartment. Where? My apartment! That's it!!!

"Edward?"

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Listen, can you come up? We ordered to much pizza and well we thought you would be hungry."

"Sure, I will be up in 5 minutes."

Bastard, wait til I get him in my paws. He is going to regret whatever he is planning.

"Em, calm down. He is our brother." Jasper is always the sensible one. "Let's hear him out."

"No Jasper. You saw him in the past, what he has done with other women. You've seen how he has treated Bella. Damn it, he hasn't even apologized. What the fuck is wrong with him? Shit, he has Lauren, the wicked witch of Seattle. He needs to leave Bella alone."

Then I saw my Rosie coming towards me and place her body within me. "Em, nothing is going to happen. We will talk to him, calmly and we will make him understand that he will leave Bella alone. Please baby, please calm down."

Only Rosie could drive me crazy and calm me down. Then we heard the knock. Jasper went to open the door and Edward strolled in. "What's up everyone? What have you been up to?" Cocky ass.

"Sit Edward, we are warming the pizza."

"Dude, I hope you got it from the same place…."

Jasper couldn't take it anymore. "Edward, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella. She got a text from you today and she got a mystery flower arrangement with your handwriting. You are engaged to the bitch of the west and you are trying for Bella. What are you thinking?"

"Listen Jasper, this is none of your business.."

I had enough "No you listen Edward! We have witnessed you fuck many girls. Then you decided to stick with the worst of all the women, Lauren. Now you want to destroy Bella. She hasn't done shit to you. You haven't even apologized. LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

"No, I will not. You don't have any right over who I want or date."

That's it, I had it. I punched him with all my might. I really didn't care if I was going to hurt him. I heard the girls screaming to stop and Jasper was trying to get me off of him. Thank God Dad and Mom came in because I was about to kill him.

**Carlisle POV**

When I saw Emmett punching Edward, I knew something was wrong. It took all the strength I had to get him off of Edward.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you all?"

Emmett and Edward were trying to say something and I yelled back to shut up. "Jasper, what happened?"

"Edward wants Bella. Dad, we can't have that. He sent her flowers."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Ok slow down and explain what is going on."

Then Jasper told me what happened. I could not believe a son of mine would be as insensitive and ignorant as Edward.

"I am very disappointed in you Edward. First you bring Lauren in this family, who is one of the most disrespectful women I have ever meant. You carry yourself like you are gods gift to woman and now you want to destroy this young woman's heart. I will not allow it. Not at all."

"Dad, you have no way …"

"Yes, I do. I will send her back. I think breaking her heart by denyng this job would be better than you breaking her heart and soul. My god Edward, you haven't even apologized of what you said. You were the worst out of all of you."

"Dad, calm down. I was planning to break it off with Lauren. She isn't for me."

"And you think that gives you the right to pursue Bella. Yes, Lauren isn't for you, but Bella isn't for you either. I am sorry to say this but she is too good for you. I swear Edward, I see you even flirt with Bella and I will personally hurt you that you will never want to flinch or see another woman."

A/N So what do you think…hmm..let me know.

Again, I apologize if my writing isn't that good. But I am trying. Much love to all!


	12. Chapter 12

You didn't have me at hello

a/n I don't own it boo hoo hoo

Thanks for the reviews. So how many do you want George to continue on hmm? I love Rob, but George is closer to my age. I would be robbing the cradle with Rob. Anyway, I can only dream.

Anyway, let me know if you like George to come back. I am thinking of bringing Angie and Brad and helping Bella, especially since she has no experience.

Chapter - And the Fun begins

**Bella POV**

It's 8am. I had my morning run, I have had two cups of coffee and read the Seattle times to relax. Let me take one last look before I leave for my new job. I think I look professional enough. I need to look it, since Carlisle told me I was to manage a staff of about 10. Let me see, I think the grey suit, with the midnight blue blouse looks great and gives me an aura that I am "your boss, but you can come and talk to me about anything look". The boots look like they have their shine back. The hair looks good, shiny and it smells nice and clean. Makeup not too overly done. I think I am ready.

I got a cab from downstairs and arrived in 20 minutes. When I arrived, the security guard greeted me and told me that I should meet Carlisle in his office first. I got on the elevator making sure I was still presentable. Jessica was there at the elevator.

"Ms Swan, so good to see you again."

"Hello Jessica. I hope you had a good weekend. Please call me Bella."

"Yes, Bella, Dr. Cullen is ready to see you."

We entered into his office and as always he greets me with his welcoming smile and hug.

"How are you Bella?"

"I am doing good, though a little nervous, but that should go away soon enough."

"Very good. We have a lot of things to go through in a very short amount of time. Please sit down."

We sat down on his couch and the first discussed was my parents safe arrival in London. They had called me around 11pm the night before to let me know they were ok and they missed me. We decided to email each other as much as possible and call at least once a week. We then talked about my responsibilities in the SLR more in detail and that he expected that I don't work 80 hours per week. He urged or demanded that I do have a life outside of SLR. After about 2 hours of talking, it was time to meet my team. They were gathered in a huge conference room a floor below us. Once I was introduced to all of them, I made a small announcement to the team that I was looking forward in working with each of them and I would schedule some time to meet each member in order to get to know each of them. I was completely happy that Angela was on my team. Once we were done, Carlisle dismissed the team.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to see where you will be working."

"Sure, I would have thought it would be with my team."

He smiled "Well, you do have a small office in the lab, but your real office is upstairs."

He led me to an office that took my breath away. It was about half the size of his office, but it was still a big office. The view was of the Pacific Ocean. I had a beautiful cherry wood desk that any person would admire. The artwork was of my favorite artist, Salvador Dali and there was a huge bookcase that contained many medical, biology and chemistry books. As well, it also held a Bose Ipod system so I can listen to music. I found 2 computers and a laptop in my office. There was also a blue couch and cherry wood coffee table.

"Carlisle, is this all for me."

"Yes, Bella, it is. Do you like it?"

"Carlisle, I love it, but I am not worthy of so much. I …"

He took my hands "I don't ever want to hear from your mouth that you are not worthy. Isabella, you deserve this and so much more. You have worked very hard to get here and you deserve it. Esme and I consider you like a daughter we adore you and love you dearly. We think you are going to go very far here and you will bring excellent results for the medical community. We believe in you."

I looked at him as he was saying this to me and I believe him. "Thank you Carlisle."

He hugged me and then he left, letting me absorb the office and start getting situated with email and reading paperwork. Around 3pm, there was a knock on my opened door….

**Jasper POV**

Emmett and I had been in a meeting since 8am this morning with investors and some pediatric doctors. We were reporting on the findings and status of the experiments that had been acquired at the SLR. During the meeting, we informed them of Bella's hiring and that they would have the pleasure in meeting her next time. The doctors congratulated us in getting Bella in joining our team. Anyone involved in Pediatric Medicine knew of Isabella Denali and her strides and dedication in research and development. Edward did not join us in the meeting since his face was pretty much black and blue from the punches that Emmett provided. Thank God Dad sided on us.

It was around 2 when we got back to the office. I was starving and I know Emmett was too. We went to our offices to check on voicemails and some emails. Emmett came by:

"Hey Jazz, I am starving. Do you want to go out?"

"That's a good idea. I wonder is Bella has eaten."

We went to her office and her door was opened. She had her reading glasses on, biting on the tip of a pen, completely engrosses in paperwork. I had to actually knock on the opened door – she didn't realized we were there. She looked up looking so cute. I understand why Edward could feel attracted to her.

"Hey Bella, how is your first day?"

She smiled so enthusiastically. "Great. I am like reading and catching up. How about you both – enjoyed your meeting?"

Emmett laughed, "Yeah, they were more excited that you would join us on the next meeting."

She laughed. "Listen Bella, we're going out for lunch. Have you eaten?"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 3."

"Wow, and now that you say lunch…"

We heard her stomach growl. "I guess that is a yes."

We left for the diner and began to look over the menu. The girl could eat. She ordered a pizza burger and fries. Emmett was surprised,

"Bella – you can eat all of that?"

"Yes, Emmett, I can. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know Rose and Alice do not eat like that and well, how do you remain so tiny?"

She laughed "Emmy, I run about 2 hours daily. If I have more time at night, I would do free weights and practice kickboxing."

We were shocked and both questioned "Kickboxing?"

She laughed, "Mum and dad thought that kickboxing would give me more confidence and coordination. Don't you remember I was so clumsy?"

That's right, Bella was always falling down or bumping into things.

"By the way, are there any kickboxing places around here Jazz, Em?"

I thought about it "I think there is, I will send you the data later."

We spoke about other stuff, work, her interests and goals. Emmett and I wanted to warn her about Edward, but I just didn't think spilling it out like that would be too good. He was our brother, even though we knew he didn't deserve Bella.

"Bella, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Well, not for nothing, I liked him and I know the family did too, but what is George to you?"

"George is just a good friend and that's it. He wants to be more but I refuse, even though he is very sweet and caring. We both care for each other but that would always be it.

Emmett got curious "So you never kissed him or anything?"

She smiled "No, never. He is very attractive and all, but …"

Then she stopped. I didn't know why until I noticed that she was trying to fight the tears.

I felt she had self esteem issues from some of the conversations we have had in the past few weeks, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with us. I was so happy that she had accepted us in her life. I took her hand…

"Bella, you don't have to continue.."

"No Jasper, it's ok. Alice and Rosalie have already cornered me on this too, but it's hard sometimes to talk about it. George, he is so handsome and debonair. I am not right for him and even though if thinks I am good for him, when he realizes that I am not right, I know he would give up on me. See guys, I have never really kissed a man and I don't have any sexual experience. George does and I want to wait. I don't want to give up the one thing I can only give that is worth something to just anyone. That is the only gift I can give to the love of my life."

"Sweetheart, I envy you. You have such a great head on your shoulders. You deserve love so much and I hope you will find that true love. I understand your convictions and I admire your tenacity. We just wondered about George because he was just a little flirty with you."

"He always is and I do like it. I like the attention. Believe it or not, it gives me a little more confidence. When he says those thing, it gives me the opportunity to believe for a second that I am not that bad looking."

I had to give her a hug. Edward is not touching Bella. He has not right over her and if I have to come in and tell her Edward's intentions with her, I would. She doesn't deserve him.

Bella continued, "You know the arrangement I got on Sunday, I think it's from him. He is always like that. He surprises me with flowers all the time, since he knows that I love flowers."

If she only knew who the flowers were from. We continued our small talk and we finally went back to the office. We got to our floor and Jessica was meeting us at the elevator.

"Bella, there is a surprise for you at your office."

Bella was reacted with a big smile, "Really? What?"

"You will see. I would suggest you for to your office first."

Before we got to her office, James interrupted us. "Well, Jasper and Emmett, how are you both." I growled, "Fine James and yourself?"

"Very good, just finished meeting with your father. Who is this beauty?"

Ugh, he needs to stop that shit. "Bella, this is James, head of our IT group. He is Jacob's boss."

I saw Bella's frown as she extended her hand as he did his.

"Bella, what a fitting name. If you ever need anything, please feel free to call on me, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."

"Thank you for your offer, but I think I will be able to handle any problem."

"Feisty aren't we? I like the feisty ones. Well nice to meet you and good luck. I know we will be seeing more of each other."

He left and I saw Bella's face of disgust. Bella then stated to us "If I have any problems, I will call Jacob."

She definitely has a good head on her shoulder, but I still didn't like the vibes James gave off of.

Emmett and I were still curious on Bella's surprise. When we got to her office, we found 2 beautiful but different flower arrangements. One arrangement was a flower arrangement of Asters, alstroemerias, and gladiolus. The second arrangement was an arrangement of amaryllis, heather and snapdragons. I knew what each flower meant. The first arrangement meant complete and true friendship with each flower representing patience, friendship and strength of character. The second didn't represent friendship but more desire since the flowers represented splendid beauty, admiration and desire.

Emmett's needed to know, "Bella are there any cards?"

She found two. The first arrangement was from George. She read the card:

"Dearest Bella, hope these flowers brighten your office even more, though that would be difficult since you alone brighten this world. Just wanted to say good luck and I miss our talks. Please call and I hope to see you soon. Please count on me for anything. Love you, GC"

The second one was similar to the arrangement from the night before. "Just wanted to let you know that someone cares for you and hopes to get to know you more…" She thought is was George, but I saw the handwriting and I knew who it was. Damn the man!

**Carlisle POV**

I was in my office catching up on email when Jessica buzzed. "Dr. Cullen, Jasper and Emmett are here and would like 5 minutes of your time."

"Thank you Jessica, please let them in."

As they got in, we talked about how the meeting went and how excited the investors were after acquiring Bella's services. Then they continued talking about how they found Bella engrossed in her work before taking her out to lunch. They commented on what happened with James and then the flower arrangements. I am about to serious kill Edward. He doesn't think – he thinks with his dick rather than with his head. It made it worse after Jasper told me about George, but I think Bella is strong enough to fight Edward and I place money on her that she will win.

**Bella POV**

It was around 5pm and we had a meeting to discuss the next steps that were needed to be addressed in the immediate weeks. We met at the conference room and Alice, Rosalie and Esme were already there. We were chatting for a bit when the rest of the team came which was Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, James, Angela, and Jacob. Lauren wasn't there as of yet, but Carlisle decided to start on the meeting. Jessica was there as well recording the minutes.

First, Carlisle apologized for Edward not attending due to a sudden illness. Then we started to discuss the next items that needed to be addressed in order to meet a couple of deadlines in the lab. James and Jacob updated on the projects they were working on and Angela provided a status on the next few fundraisers we were going to hold and attend. When Emmett and Jasper were updating us on their meeting from this morning, Lauren barged into the conference room, looking very upset. She sat down and kept quiet. If looks could kill, Lauren would have been dead by Carlisle's hands. Jasper continued with their updates. Once he was done, Carlisle asked if there was anything else and Lauren spoke,

"I want to know if any one of you knew?"

Carlisle answer "Knew what Lauren?"

She angrily stated "That Edward was going to break up our engagement."

I saw their faces and nobody was surprised. Once I heard that I knew I should leave. This was to be a family matter. "I'm sorry, I will leave you with this personal matter."

Lauren yelled, "Oh no you don't – you aren't leaving! This is all your fault! Everything was fine in Edward and my life until you showed up! For the past few weeks, nothing has been good for me and I know you must have a hand in this! Do you think you can just come in and destroy lives and sweep every man's feet? EDWARD IS MINE, NOT YOURS!"

I was shocked. I didn't know what she was talking about. "Lauren, I have no clue what you are talking about. I haven't done anything to you or to Edward."

Lauren laughed and approached me as I was trying to head to the door.

"You are such a fucking liar. As a matter of fact you are just a two bit whore. I know your type – coming in with your little attitude and trying to get every single man wrapped around your little finger. But let me tell you Isabella Denali or let me reiterate – ISABELLA SWAN, you are just a whore who got to where you are by being adopted and sleeping with any man you could get your hands on. You probably got Liam to love you by sleeping with him. Edward was right – you are just a cunt!"

Everyone gasped. I don't know what got into me after that but I took my hand and I slapped her with all my strength. Emmett got up and held me and Carlisle yelled to Jessica, James and Angela to get out. I started to cry from the anger. How could she say those things? Did Edward call me that again? What right does he have to call me that?

Once Jessica, James and Angela left and closed the door, Carlisle started to yell

"Lauren – you have stepped over the boundaries here. You are gone from this company and from our lives. You step anywhere in any building we own and you will be arrested for trespassing. You are the piece of trash here. We have endured your attitude and your stupidity. You are nothing to us and you are worth nothing." Then he took the phone and called security.

Once security left with Lauren screaming obscenities at me, I was in a state of shock. I couldn't even cry. I was tired of crying. Emmett was trying to get me out of it. I saw his face and I whispered "Is that what you all think of me? Please tell me now. If it is, then I will leave, but tell me the truth."

**Emmett POV**

I didn't know what to do. I really didn't. Here was the sweetest woman I could have ever met completely destroyed in a few minutes. She looked so defeated in my arms. When she asked me if we believed what Lauren had just yelled out, I was in save Bella mode. I scooped her up in my arms and took her to dad's couch. I placed her on my lap holding her tightly and whispering to her things that would get her out of this.

"Bella, please sweetheart, you are the best thing that has come into our lives. Bella, Lauren is a bitch and a monster, who has nothing going for her. Bella, please, you are beautiful, smart and deserve all the best things this world could offer. We love you Bella so much."

I tightened my hug to let her know how much she meant to me. I was fighting the tears but they were flowing.

I saw Jacob looking at us trying to figure out how to help Bella. Jasper was behind the couch and had his hand on her shoulder as Bella was finally crying in my arms. Carlisle and Esme were holding each other, comforting each other and worried about Bella. Alice and Rosalie were trying to make some tea for Bella.

Then Jacob came to us and knelt down and started talking to her.

"Bella,

look at me baby."

He stroked her cheek wiping any tears away.

"Don't cry for that piece of crap. She isn't worth your tears."

She nodded because she understood what he was saying but I know that is must have been a shock to hear that word again.

"Bella, I trust them. Trust them too, they won't ever hurt you again. Ok, you can trust them as much as you trust me. Do you understand me?"

Wow, for Jacob to say that he must trust the Cullens. I knew he had trust issues with us and when Bella entered in our lives, we all understood why. For him to come out and say that with so much confidence, it blew my mind.

Bella started to come out of it. "Thank you Jacob. Thank you everyone. Let me just wash my face and get back to work." She gave me a big hug and wiped my tears away. "Thank you Emmy", she whispered in my ear.

Carlisle then stopped her and gave her a big hug, "No, I think it's time for all of us to go home ok."

Then I heard Alice, "Come on Bella, why don't we have dinner together, all of us?"

We knew she needed the company. "That would be really nice."

Alice gave her a huge hug and lead her out. "Good. Let's go."

**Bella POV**

I was feeling a little better, but it was going to take time to forget those words. At this point, I was also angry, angry at the fact that I allowed this person who wasn't worth shit to hurt me. I was also hurt with the idea that Edward thought of me that way. He was a piece of crap before and he is still a piece of crap. Thank god I didn't have to work with him at all and I hope never to work with him ever again. He is definitely on my shit list.


	13. Chapter 13

**You didn't have me at hello**

_**a/n I don't own it boo hoo ho**_

_**Thanks everyone for your great reviews. You amaze me and you make me try to write better. Again I apologize if my grammer isn't that good, but I am trying my best. **_

By the way, this is dedicated to everyone who has given me a review and do those who will. In particular to itsbetterwithjam who requested Edward's POV on Lauren, which I wasn't going to, but I was on the bus and got it done.

**Chapter 13 – The End-sort of**

**Edward POV**

Tuesday – Feb 17 - 2:30am

"Ring…Ring" Who the hell is calling me at this ungodly hour.

"Hello."

"Hey baby, I am downstairs. Can I come up?"

"The door will be open."

Good she's here. Now I can get this over with. Should I do it now and risk her getting into a car accident? Should we fuck and then in the morning give her the bad news? She hasn't seen my face yet, so she might be extra good and just give me some head.

"Oh my god! Edward what the hell happened?"

"No worries Lauren. I bumped into a wall."

"Bullshit – which one – Emmett or Jasper?"

"Don't worry about it?"

"Oh baby, are you feeling ok? Do you have a headache?"

"Yes, it's screaming pain."

"Oh, let me take care of that for you."

She's going down. Yes, I don't have to do her tonight and I get some release. Let me just enjoy this because she does give good head…mmmm

**9am**

"Edward, you need to start getting up, we have to go to work."

"Sorry Lauren, I am not going in for about a week. I will be working from home. Dr. Daddy's orders."

"Hey that's a great idea. I have my laptop in the car. I can call in and work from here and I can take care of you."

_Take your hands off of me._

"Listen Lauren, let's be two honest adults here. You and me – it ain't cutting it."

"Edward, what are you talking about. We are the perfect couple. All the society papers are looking forward to this wedding and we are the the "it" couple. Edward…"

"Listen it hasn't been working out for several weeks now and I have fallen out of love. I don't want you and I don't want this marriage. Got it."

"You son of a bitch. You knew this and you still had me give you head. What the hell is wrong with you? Is that all I was - just a good fuck to you?"

"Hey you said it, I didn't"

Smack…damn that didn't hurt..ha ha ha

"You are a complete asshole and a slime bucket! You don't know what you just lost Edward Cullen! I am the best you ever got and from now on it's going to be downhill. "

"Listen bitch…"

"No you listen, I have been getting the hints and it's that whore Bella who put you against me huh? She has you and your family against me! Before, I had no problem with you or your family and now I have all types of problems. How was she in bed Edward? Was she as good as I was? Does she give you fucking first-class head? "

I couldn't hid me comment "We haven't done anything – yet."

She smacked me again but on the bad side. Damn that hurt. "Let me tell you something, she is a fucking whore. Remember what you called her so many years ago? Well guess what, she's still one and she isn't worth anyone's time. So you are going to give me up, the best you can have for that piece of shit. You know – maybe she won't give you some, maybe she's a dyke…did you ever think of that?"

"Oh now, she is a true heterosexual lady, unlike you!"

Smack – damn that drew blood. "Fuck you Edward. You are going to regret leaving me with the short end of the stick."

Slam. Finally, I can get some sleep.

I can now dream how I am going to get Isabella Denali…yummy.


	14. Chapter 14

You didn't have me at hello

a/n don't own it. Ba hum bug

Chapter 14 – And so , what is this?

**Bella POV**

My first week went really fast, thank god. After Lauren's outburst, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were over my office for lunch every day. I guess they thought I was really upset about what happened. I really didn't care. Yes, I have to be honest that I was very hurt that she thought I caused her breakup with Edward. After thinking about it, she dug the grave herself and jumped in on her own.

At this point in my life, I really didn't care what Edward thought of me. He was an immature and self-centered boy. He wasn't even a man, he was just a boy and women were his little toys which he would play with and throw away when it was broken. Surveying the situation, I feel awful for Carlisle and Esme because they are both great and caring parents and I know they didn't bring their boys up this way. Look at Emmett and Jasper. They have become two admirable and loving sons, husbands, friends and human beings. I see their passion at work and their desire for the better good. I admire their persistence for the cause. I admire their dedication to their wives, family and friends.

Now what I don't get is the mystery flowers I have been getting. I don't know who they are from, but they are spending a fortune. I don't really need that much flowers anyway. Jessica was really nice in helping me out with getting my office the way I liked it, so I gave her two of the arrangements. Angela has demonstrated to me that she was great team member and we have become fast friends. I gave her the other two arrangements. She took them home since flowers weren't allowed in the lab. I kept George's flowers - I treasured them the most, because though I didn't reciprocate his desires, he continued to be a true friend.

"Ring, ring." It's almost midnight, who could be calling.

"Hello?"

Screams – "HELLO BELLA!!!!"

Is this who I think it is? "Angie? Brad?"

"And don't forget George?"

"Ah the three musketeers! How are you?"

Angie struggled to take over the phone "Get off of me you both! Sorry about that Bella! We miss you!"

"I miss you too Angie, you don't know how much!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just lonely."

"Well you won't be. How would you feel if we come to visit?"

"Sure, how long?"

"For about 4 to 5 months."

"Really? All of you?"

"Yup. We are going to film a movie out here. All three of us plus John Malkcovich, Robert Downey Jr, Kristen Stewart, Liv Tyler and a few more."

"Oh that is so cool. Hey maybe I can see if Carlisle has an extra apartment available in his building. This way you all have major privacy."

"Alright. We will be there next weekend so don't make any plans. I miss you and I miss our talks."

"I miss you to Angie. See you next week. Oh can you put George on?"

"By hon…George…"

"Yes, Bells.."

"Thanks for the flowers."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah right. So how many this week?"

"Zero. Zilch. Nada."

"Bull, but I will keep you in check so say no more. See you next week."

"By Bella. You take care."

Thank God it's Saturday morning. I needed to sleep a little. It's 10am. Let me see if I can do some more work. I need to get some thing done so I can have a work free weekend next week. I took a quick shower, got into my comfort jeans, sweater and pulled my hair in a ponytail and left. I got two cups of coffee on the way and a muffin. This way, I won't be tempted to leave early for lunch and abandon my work.

As I walked in, I found our floor to be very peaceful and tranquil – completely different than it is on Monday through Friday. Why is Carlisle's office light on? "Carlisle?"

"Bella? What a surprise? Wait a minute – didn't I give you strict orders not to over work."

I had to laugh. "Yes, but Angie, Brad and George will be here next weekend and wanted to get ahead start so I will have my next weekend completely free."

"They are visiting – that's great! Maybe we can all meet for dinner."

"That would be good. We can just have it at my place. It is kind a difficult for them to go out."

"Oh no problem, but this time, we host."

I smiled because I don't think I am going to win this argument. "We will see. Carlisle, I have a favor to ask you? Do you have two available apartments in the building?"

"Yes, we do – we actually have a couple. Why?"

"Well, they are actually coming to Seattle to film a movie. Angie and Brad were coming with the kids and you know how the paparazzi are.."

"Don't say anymore. I will call Esme to get the apartments furnished. Angie and Brad have 3 kids right?"

I smiled because he was one of the very few who didn't care of celebrity gossip. "They actually have 6 kids."

"Wow, ok. Listen to make life easier, let's call them now."

We did and Angie and Brad were very grateful for what Carlisle and Esme were about to do. This was the best way the kids could be shielded from the press and Angie and Brad would be able to get private time after filming. As we all talked, George and I discussed and decided that he would share my apartment during the filming. I had an extra bedroom and if my parents would visit, I would make the office into another bedroom. Carlisle really loved that idea, but I needed to figure out why. Maybe he is taking the father figure seriously and doesn't like the idea of me being alone.

I was really excited about what was happening. I would be able to hang out with Angie. We have a fantastic friendship and we could talk about anything and everything. She was the closest thing I had to an older sister. She understood my desires for true love, even though she didn't believe it existed until she met Brad. When she met him, she called me and yelled that she had found her true love. From then on, she had always understood my feelings and especially my desire to wait.

We actually met at my home. She was working on the second Lara Croft. Dad, Mum and Angie's mum were close friends and they offered our home to Angie. I was going to Oxford and very dedicated to my studies. To say the least, I was a complete nerd. I was in our library when she wandered in and we spoke. I didn't care the she was a super star. I was more impressed that she was so well versed. She loved reading and she was extremely smart. During her time with us, she helped me come out of my shell, so to speak. She helped me find my style, she help me gain confidence and to actually feel sexy. Mum and dad helped me believe in myself and in my intelligence. They gave me self worth but Angie helped me love myself with all my faults. She helped me be who I am today.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella is a very dedicated and supportive woman. First, she is really dedicated to her job. I believe she considers her job to be her mission in life. As well, she is so dedicated to her friends that she sacrifices her personal time to be with them.

When Bella came to me with her request, I was overjoyed. It felt like she actually trusts me now and I hope she will come to me if she can't talk to anyone else. I am very happy to help out Brad and Angie. They are good and caring people. I actually give them a lot of credit to have the courage to accept and love so many children.

Bella is extremely excited in having her friends back too. She seems like she wanted to jump like a little kid waiting to go into the candy store. During the farewell dinner, I could tell that Angie and Bella have a very special bond. I pray she will have that same bond with Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

When George and Bella decided that he would be rooming with Bella, I was relieved. Once he is here, I am going to pull him aside and tell him what Edward was doing. I know he could "protect" Bella from Edward. Edward wasn't listening to us and now that Lauren is out of the picture, I have a feeling Edward is going to get worse.

**Thursday, Feb 26th**

**Esme POV**

I missed having my family over last week. Carlisle decided to cancel because of what had physically happened to Edward and the breakup. I hard heard about the office event. I knew the break up was for the best – but I can imagine that the fight was difficult for Bella. When I asked Alice and Jasper how Bella was doing, they told me that she was doing great at work. Alice, Rose and Bella have been going to their kickboxing class three times a week and the few times I had to leave early, I have caught her coming back from her run. I guess all that working out helps her out. Carlisle couldn't be any happier with Bella. There is one thing that he is concerned is that she doesn't sleep much. He has told me that he has received a few emails at 3 or 4 in the morning.

Today though, I am making a big dinner. My family is coming home and I want to make everything special. Bella is bringing dessert and I am hoping it was that chocolate cake. Edward is coming as well. I hope he will behave. Carlisle and I spoke about what was going on and I was going to ask him to go to lunch this week to discuss "projects". Personally, I would love to have Bella as my daughter in law but Edward would have to really prove that he deserves her.

"Mom, we're here."

"Hi Rose, hello my dear bear"

I love my Emmett, but his hugs can kill, "Hi Mom! How was your day?"

"Fantastic! I finished the apartments and Angie and Brad will be able to move in right away."

Rose smiled "Mom, you are the best! I know Bella has been worried especially because the kids were coming."

"Where's Alice and Jasper? I thought they were coming with you."

Emmett sighed "Yeah, but they got caught by James - something about the budget."

"Oh, by the way, he hasn't been disturbing Bella has he? When I saw Bella this week, I found her a little upset after James left her office."

Emmett "I don't think so but I didn't know about that. Do you now what happened?"

"No hon, she didn't tell me…"

"Mom we're here!"

"My pixie and strong silent one! How are you?"

Jasper positive as always "Great mom! Can't wait to eat!"

Alice as chipper "Mm, something smells good!"

"Yes, it pot roast. What time is Bella coming over?"

Alice spoke, "She said she was going to be 10 minutes late and to start without her."

"We will not. Carlisle is on his way too…"

"Esme!"

"In the kitchen, Carlisle."

As always he sweeps me off my feet, "My darling, how I missed you!"

"As I you!" As always, we kiss and slips his tongue.

Emmett sees this. "Ew, mom! Dad! Can you take that in the bedroom please!"

Rose hit him really hard. Sometimes the boy doesn't learn.

"Leave them alone Emmett."

Carlisle was looking "Where's Bella? Edward?" He sounded worried.

"Alice just told me Bella was going to be 10 minutes late. I believe Edward …"

"Mom, I'm here!"

"He's here.."

As always, my son picks me up, "Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Great!"

Edward started to greet the family like nothing has ever happened. Finally a little peace. "When's dinner? I am starving!"

"Well, Bella is running a little late, but we can start with the appetizer.."

Ding dong…

"That must be Bella. Alice, go get the door…"

I was starting to get the bottles of wine opened, when we here a shriek.

Carlisle runs out to the door. "Alice, please don't do that."

"But dad, it's George!!"

We all went out to see the commotion. "It's ok, Dr. Cullen. I am used to that type of reaction."

I was so happy to see him "George, it is so nice to see you. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

He gave me kiss, always the charmer, "I am so sorry Mrs. Cullen to barge in, but I called Bella that I came in early and she told me to meet her here."

"Nonsense, George. Please call me Esme – Mrs. Cullen makes me too old.."

Then Carlisle interrupted "And please call me Carlisle. You remember everyone."

George and my kids started to chat away as I saw Edward go back to the kitchen. I followed him. He took out the Patron out of the cabinet. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Why is he here? He isn't family."

"Edward, he is here and Bella is family. I am just happy that Bella didn't cancel, because she could have."

He took a shot and looked like he was defeated.

"Edward, what's wrong? You can talk to me honey."

"Mom,…"

Ding Dong…

"That must be Bella, but Edward, really, can we talk? Tomorrow would be nice to have one of our long lunches?"

He smiled like he used to when he was just a little boy, "Sure mom. That would be great."

I heard the commotion out there. Bella was just screaming.

"Emmett Cullen – you are killing me. Let me go."

He had her in his famous bear hugs. "Aww, come on Bella-boo – I have missed you so much."

He finally let her go, "I have missed you too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hey, where's George?

She came over to Alice, Rose, Jasper for a big hug as Carlisle was holding something. Then she gave Carlisle a kiss on his cheek.

Then Edward with his wooing smile – "Hello Bella". The smile didn't work.

She didn't smile but didn't frown. "Hello Edward."

She came over to me and gave me a hug – "I brought your favorite Esme."

"You didn't."

"Yes, Leah did me the favor. She was very happy in doing this for you."

"Please give her my many thanks."

I tried not to smile because I saw George coming behind her. "Here hon, let me take the cake." He was about to pick her up when she said "Hi George!"

We all looked shocked. George replied with his famous smirk "How did you know?"

I knew she was flirting "Because only you would put on so much Eternity for Men, knowing very well that it's something that drives me INSANE."

"Oh Bella, you know you missed it."

"I did. Now where is my love?"

I noticed that Edward's eyes were getting greener. Is he actually jealous? As George took her in his arms, his face was getting redder…he is jealous. Wow, I never thought I would live to see my son, the great Edward Cullen, jealous.

**Edward POV**

Why did he have to show up? I was so excited to have Bella over for dinner tonight. Even though my family would be there, I had wanted to put out the charm and woo her. But now idiot boy is here and now I can't woo here. What the hell?

I saw Bella every day this week and every day she captured my attention. First, she was so sexy. I mean, she exuded sex appeal. Though she dressed in suits and dresses, she wore those sexy heels playing up that sexy walk. Those suits and dresses were short and emphasized every single sexy curve. I couldn't wait to see her again today. She wore this white knit dress that hugged every single curve and she had those boot that made her legs call out sex.

I became aware that Bella is a very confident woman. She isn't cocky like Lauren, but she knew her stuff. She also had the sexiest voice, especially on the phone. I could listen to that voice all day. This week, we actually had to work together more because I oversee her work and the lab. Within the week, she had created camaraderie within her team and they all worked well. There were times that issues were presented and she worked them out with the team. Her problem solving skills were first-rate.

Now she comes to my parent's home, looking as hot as she was and hugs George and not me. She hugged Emmet and Jasper and not me. _I need another shot – this is going to be a long night._

Alice started to talk "So George, will you be taking are of our Bella?"

_Taking care of Bella. What the hell does she mean?_

"Sure, but I don't think Bella is going to let me."

_Good girl, Bella hit him_. "Down boy. You must behave or I will have Angie on your ass."

_Shit, I was afraid of Rosie, but Angie – she could do major damage to a man._

"You would actually do that to me, your friend – confidante?" _Oh he is pouting – make note, that works. _

"Stop your pouting! I told you before, that might work on Shiloh and Z, but that doesn't work on me."

Everyone was laughing. Hey I thought that was a good pout – actually it was good enough to compete against Alice. _Make mental note – pouting doesn't work._

I had to chime in, "Alice, what did you mean by 'taking care of Bella'?"

Carlisle gave me that self-righteous look – "Oh you didn't know, George is Bella's roommate while he is filming a movie here." _Damn it. How am I going to do this?_

George then had to chime in "Bella, really, if I am going to cramp up your style, I can find another place."

Bella laughed "My style? Honey, I don't have any plans of you cramping up my style. Now you on the other hand will have two rules and two rules only. One rule I know you won't have a problem but the other, I still don't know."

Emmett laughed "I can just imagine the rules."

Bella snapped at Emmett then winked at him. _She is a hoot_ "First rule Mr. Clooney is that you must be neat."

George smiled and crossed his arms. "That's easy. What's the second?"

Bella smiled – "No women are to be brought over for any rendezvous. If you need to get some or get your groove up or sex it up, go to a hotel, motel, boat, whatever, but I do not want to smell sex in my home unless it comes from my bedroom. With that said, get your mind out of the gutter because I am not giving it up."

Emmett laughed again – "George, she has you beat!"

George laughed, "Yes she does Emmett, but I have to love her for it. Alright Bella, you have me and I will obey your every command as I have always. Only one request."

I saw Bella was a little cautious, "What?"

"We all going out dancing every Friday."

Alice and Rosalie jumped "Please Bella."

"Fine, but see here Mr. Clooney, if you think you are going to get me drunk and in bed, you have another thing coming."

Damn, this girl is tough. I love her being this tough. _Wait a minute, did I just say love_?


	15. Chapter 15

You Didn't Have Me at Hello

A/N I don't own it, ha ha ha

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your great reviews. You all give me an incentive to write more.

Hope you like this one…

**Chapter 15 – The Talk**

**Carlisle POV**

Dinner was fanastic – I mean our family dinners were never dull, but with Bella and now George – well they will never be dull. Esme outdid herself with the food. The pot roast was the best. She was inspired because we canceled last week. I know she is worried about Edward and she can't figure out what she did wrong, but I keep telling her that she didn't do anything wrong. Edward will come back to us – the real Edward.

George is a really funny person. I noticed that Edward was not comfortable during the dinner. If looks could kill, George would have been dead the first 10 minutes of dinner. He was actually jealous of their relationship. Very interesting – I didn't think Edward had it in him. The funny part is Bella and George's relationship is platonic. They feed off of each other. She likes the flirting and he loves the punishment that he can't have her. Maybe he is into S&M. They would make the perfect couple if he was younger and she was older and he was ready for a commitment. Actually, I could tell George is a very committed friend. I looked at his body language and his eyes as he talked Bella and about Bella – he adored her.

The girls were helping Esme out clearing out the table and we were getting up. "George, can you come to my office, I want to give you the keys to Brad and Angie's apartment."

"Sure"

He went in and I closed the door.

"George actually I need to speak to you about Bella." I motioned him to sit down.

"Sure, is she ok?"

"She's fine actually, just umm.."

"Edward seems to have the hots for her and you don't approve."

"How did you know?"

"It's my Spidey senses. I got them after I did the Batman movie"

"Well, did Bella tell you what happened last week?"

"No, but I could tell something happen, I could tell in her eyes. They aren't the same when I left he."

I explained everything and what I interpreted Edward's desire for Bella. He promised me that he would try to "protect" Bella, but not to worry. "Bella is a tough kid. I know, don't you see she beats me up all the time."

"George,if you don't answer I will understand, but do you love her?"

"Yes Carlisle, I love Bella with all my heart and soul, but I could never be with her that way. I am a manwhore. I love women and as much as I want to be with Bella and I want her to be my girlfriend, I know I will eventually hurt her and I love her too much for that. Besides, I am old enough to be her father."

"I can tell she loves you."

"Yeah, I know, but she also understands it would never work. That's why we can't live without each other. She makes me feel young and I make her feel sexy. Listen Carlisle, I have very few friends, but Bella, it is just indescribable. She is my best friend and I won't lie, I do dream of her, but like I said, I love her too much. I want her to be happy. I want her to have a family and enjoy that dream she has and really I envy her desire to still hold out onto she finds that true love. I hope and pray she will find it.

As we wait though, I will always be next to her, supporting her and loving her. I will probably do it until our last days on earth."

I was shocked. Here is a man who wass adored by many millions of women but wants one woman but he won't have her. He considers her life first and he knows he provide what she wants. Therefore he would prefer to be miserable that to take advantage. That is what I call a true man.


	16. Chapter 16

**You Didn't Have me at Hello**

a/n Don't own it…boo hoo

Thanks for the great reviews. You are the best!!! Here is the first time they all go DANCING!

**Chapter 16 – Dancing – Dancing – and a mystery man – Part 1**

**Friday, March 13**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe how time flies. It's been two weeks since George, Brad, Angie and the kids have been here and I love every minute of it. I love George being my roommate. He really is such a sweetheart and so caring. I am so happy he is my friend even though I know there is major sensual tension. I won't say sexual, because let's face fact, I don't even know what 1st, 2nd and 3rd base entails. I am such a prude. Having him there does help me like coming home. I guess being alone has its ups and downs.

I have enjoyed my sister time with Angie too. She is always so honest and brutal with me. I was telling her how I am so hot and bothered and she enlightens me that it's due to sexual tension. Boy, do I remember that conversation and I was going to kill Angie by involving Alice and Rose. They didn't tease me or make fun of me, but they were just a little more graphic that I would have liked. I mean, I am for porn and all, but when you know certain positions and can describe them to the tee, well, let's just say, I have found new respect for Alice, Rose and Angie.

I got to love Alice and Rose though. They have accepted this prude with open arms. I considered them my best friends and "sisters" after the sex, toys and lingerie talk. They were honest and brutal as Angie was and I love that. Afterwards, when Angie and I were alone, she actually encouraged me to bring my wall down for them. Angie is very good at reading people and I trusted Angie with my life.

Tonight we are finally going out dancing. Last Friday an emergency came up and well I worked all weekend. One of the experiments failed in the first run and I had to figure what went wrong. It was rough going but I found that parts of the formula hadn't been written properly. Once the changes were made and tested in the computer program, the first run completed successfully. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle presented the findings to the investors who in turn provided more funding. I was thrilled since that meant I was doing something right. As well, we were beginning to plan for the Easter charity carnival which the Cullens put on for the Seattle Pediatric Cancer Ward. We were pretty much stressed out all week and well tonight is a welcome sight.

"Bella, come on! We are going to be late for dinner."

"You know Mr. Clooney – you need to calm yourself down. I promise you will be getting a fine girl tonight and believe the shit you put out."

"Bella, stop the shit and get out. Angie and Brad are waiting too."

Ok, let me see. Hmm, I look pretty good. The dress Angie picked out really looks great on me and I know I will be dancing a lot tonight.

"Ok, so ta da da da…how do I look?"

Angie and Brad smiled but George gasped. "That bad?" I frowned.

"No babe, that good. Damn, can we just skip tonight and you can be mine forever?"

I gave him my little flirty look I love to give him, gave him a sensual kiss on his neck..

"Thank you and I know I must look good if I can make you twitch."

He twitched again. _I am good_.

Angie had to chime in "Alright kids. Let's get the ball rolling. I am starving and I want some sushi now!"

I looked at her "Are we pregnant?"

Brad looked at her with a curious eye "Hmm, darling are we?"

She smacked him "Hush now, but we can try tonight."

I made a face "Alright, now I have to carry that image all night long. I hate you both."

Ding dong…Ah saved by the bell. "Brad, can you please get that, I need a glass of water."

"Sure babycakes." He smacked my butt.

"Angie, control your man."

She smiled with her little evil smile "Gladly, I have been waiting to test out the whips we got delivered…"

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward came in and heard what Angie had just said.

As always, Rose had to say something "Did someone say whips? Damn, I just got wet. Is there a show tonight?"

Emmett adjusted, "Come on baby. I still haven't gotten over from the last one."

I heard that and had to laugh. "Ok another mental picture I need to erase. Hi everyone."

I heard the whistles and I blushed. "Well thank you. I must look good."

George had to chime in "Alright! Alright! Let's stop that now. She already has a big enough head and I don't want it too get bigger."

I smiled and whispered to his ear "Damn, baby, I thought tonight would be our night."

His jaw dropped "You are an evil vixen and you must be destroyed."

I ran to Jasper and Emmett and they protected me. "See, you can catch me, old man."

Angie was now in a mood, "Alright both of you, stop the shit or I will put you in the room lock the door and …"

I knew where she was going with that "Ok Ang, let's go. I know … hungry…we need to feed the bitch."

She smiled and gave me a kiss and we left.

**Edward POV**

When I heard Angie talk about whips, I knew Brad was in trouble. He had this grin on his face as he opened the door. As always, Angie wasn't embarrassed. Again, I don't ever want to cross that women – she is worse than Rosalie. Where's my Bella? I missed seeing her the past two days. I was out of the building in meetings with investors these past few days and I missed seeing Bella sashaying the halls in her sexy outfits.

I will give her a lot of credit last weekend. I saw a Bella I hadn't seen. She was so determined and so devoted when she was trying to resolve the problems encountered. It took her all weekend from what I heard from the team. She didn't go home. She resolved it and by Monday morning the results were in and we had everything ready to start preparing the presentations for the investors. She amazes me every day I see her.

When I saw Bella come out of the kitchen, it took everything out of me not drop my jaw. Here dress was just amazing. She looked like what George called her – a hot little vixen. It was perfect for dancing but that dress was out of her character. _She must have some alternative motive for tonight_. Or maybe, Angie got to dress her up. .

Anyway, Bella looked HOT HOT HOT! After looking, all the ladies were looking really hot. Angie had a black tight mini dress which I know was driving Brad crazy. Alice was all in black leather and lace and Rose was in red leather and lace. We were going to our favorite nightclub, Secret Garden. It had 3 theme floors. One floor was a lounge area where local bands played. The second floor played R&B and Dance. The third floor played whatever the theme was for the night. Tonight's theme was latin night and the girls were excited to dance salsa, meringue and reggaeton. I was too, hoping that Bella was going to let me dance with her tonight.

I need to think of a way to get Bella away from the old hawk. I don't know what the hell Dad said to George, but he was protecting Bella. The flowers I was sending to her were being returned. George had called the delivery service department in our building stating that any flowers or packages that were anonymous were to be returned. That son of a bitch had all the arrangements sent back. I eventually stopped the order. I had to get another game plan.

Dinner was great. We all loved sushi and we all loaded up because we knew we were going to drink tonight. Since we had ordered the limo, no one was going to be the designated driver. Angie, Brad and George had gotten the weekend off so their goal was to party as hard as they could tonight. I knew we were all under stress and we all had the goal to party as much as our bodies could take. Bella wanted the same thing. Something was going on with her, but no one knew. Maybe I can get her on the dance floor and finally kiss those beautiful red lips.

When we got to the club, it was packed. Thank god we called ahead. We got a great vip room and we entered through the back door to avoid the paparazzi. Angie, Brad and George didn't care, but they wanted to try to have a stress free night. The room was great. It oversaw the second floor. We had our own staircase to get to the third floor and first floor. We were all getting coming when our waitress came in "Good evening everyone. My name is Cassie and I will be your waitress. What can I get you all to start?"

Emmett boomed, "Well, definitely we need a bottle of the best Patron." We all agreed and we individually ordered our separate drinks. Surprisingly, Bella order cranberry juice and Grey Goose Vodka. I would have thought she was a martini woman.

When the Patron came, Emmett prepared the shot glasses and we each took one and got the salt and lime ready. Emmett saw that everyone was ready,

"Cheers to a great family any person can have!"

Alice then said "To Bella for being a great friend and sister"

Jasper then "To Angie, Brad and George, for being great people"

Bella then "To my new family"

Angie, Brad and George all said "To a great group – the Cullens and our Bella"

I said "To a great night"

Rose then said "To whips, chains and a good fucking."

We all laughed and took the shot, licked and sucked. Damn that was good.

The music was getting good and the girls wanted to dance. Alice was the first to say lets go dance. Bella was like "One minute, I need one more shot." Damn when she took that shot without making a face, I twitched. That is one hot woman.

The girls went down to dance while we men stared. Yeah, we are too much. We allow the women go down to the dance floor ALONE to dance among themselves. We are just the smartest people in this entire world. As we were checking the women out, I couldn't help looking at Bella. The girl could move and that dress accentuated every single move she made. I am having trouble believing Bella was a virgin. No virgin dances the way she does. I looked around our room. Brad and George were sitting down talking and having a couple of drinks. Brad must really trust Angie. She is dancing really close to the girls. I guess Brad is not a dancer. If I know George, he is just going to scope the place out and find his target. I hope it won't be Bella. I saw how he has looked at her and I didn't like it.

Jasper took me out of my trance. "Hey man, we're going down to dance."

I nodded. I went to see if they got to Alice and Rose when I didn't see Bella. Where the hell was she? I see Angie - she keeps dancing really close to the two couples, but I don't see Bella. Where the hell did she go?

**Bella POV**

I was going to enjoy tonight. I had too much sexual tension building up and I needed to release. The shots were what I really needed to loosen me up. They were yummy and it hit the spot. When we decided to go down to dance, I was really excited. I wanted to see how this dress was going to pan out. Usually I wore pants but Angie convinced me to get the dress. I loved it because there was just this feeling that something was going to happen because of the dress.

"Hi, may I have this dance?"

This strong and extremely handsome man came up to me and extended his arm. I don't know what happen or why I took his hand and we were dancing together. I looked into his eyes and I felt safe. It wasn't like I felt with the guys, it was different. He was hot and he made feel hot, made me feel like a woman. He really didn't "touch" me as we danced, but it felt like it did and boy could he dance. The way he moved his hips – I could just imagine what he could do in bed. _Did I really just think that?_

After dancing a bit, we moved away from the speakers so we can speak.

"Well, let me introduce myself – my name is Demetri."

"Hello Demetri, my name is Bella."

He shook my hand very kindly. He was gorgeous. He spoke with a tiny accent. He was tall, as tall as Emmett but not as burley but his muscles are well defined. He was olive complexion with the most beautiful and sparkling hazel eyes and dark brown hair. It was longer than most but he wore it well. He was dressed like he was out of a Giorgio Armani ad and his aroma was breathtaking. I knew right there I was going to have a great night.


	17. Chapter 17

**You didn't have me at hello**

**A/N So I don't own it – boo hoo**

**So I tried to put the picture of the dress in chapter 16 but didn't work. Let me try here**

**www[dot]dresses [dot]com/order/1157[dot]html**

**Yes, I know it is a little risqué for Bella but Angie dresses her up and when Angie gets mad, Angie is scary.**

**Anyway – here we go and since I like drama…hmm**

**Chapter 17 – Dancing – Dancing and mystery man 2**

**Bella POV**

Well, I wasn't ready for this surprise – Demetri De Luca. He appeared out of nowhere and he actually took my breath away. I have never met a man with such beautiful and gentle eyes. It felt like I could read his soul through his eyes. I was taken back at the perfect specimen of male human form. He was like the statue of David with a permanent sexy smile. There was just something that he had that completely enveloped me into his presences. His personality was one of a kind and his laugh was genuine. After a few dances, I needed to know this man, so I invited him to talk in the VIP room.

_I must be crazy, Bella. This man might be a lunatic and you are already introducing him to your "family"._

Angie was on Brad's lap when Demetri and I went to the room. I introduced him and they actually took to him immediately. Angie whispered in my ear that she would keep the troops away and for me not to scare him off. I scowled at her.

He then met George, though George tried to scare him off with his over protective self. I had to giggle because I knew it wasn't jealousy, just him being protective over me so I wouldn't get hurt.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all met him but immediately went to dance and left us alone. Demetri and I spoke for about an hour on the couch. I was drinking my vodka and cranberry juice and he was drinking whiskey on the rocks. He was just something. I felt that there was this strong bond with him and I didn't know why. I was feeling happy and scared, because I had never felt this way before in just a minimal short of time.

During our talk, I found that he was 30 years old from the coastal town of Brindisi, Italy. His parents are originally from Ireland but moved to Italy when they just got married. He is the youngest of four and had just arrived here a few days ago for business. He told me about his love of books and music and how he adored and lived for his nieces and nephews. He spoke English, Italian Spanish, Russian and French and was learning Japanese and Mandarin via online correspondence courses.

I felt like I was home. I didn't feel "alone" for once and I wanted to learn more. I wanted to give him my number, but after about an hour, something happened. I don't know what, but I must have looked desperate or he must have seen something better looking than me. He got up and apologized that he had to leave. He took my hand, placed a kiss and left. That was it - Prince Charming came in, saw what he believe was his princess, but left after realizing I wasn't the princess but the ugly step-sister. Ugh, impossible. I am destined to just have no one – I need a drink bad!

**Edward POV**

When I saw Bella dancing with a man, I was about to go ballistic. What the hell does this man have that I don't? Then she introduced him to everyone, including MY FAMILY and they just let him in with no problem. Ugh, WTF? Damn it. I need to find an easy lay to get this stress out, but I just tried that and I found nothing. Nothing excites me here, nothing gives me the urge. The only person I want is Bella and she is preoccupied with the wanna-be model. Ugh – I need a drink!

**Tuesday, March 17****th**** – St. Patrick's Day**

**Carlisle POV**

"Jessica, is the team coming?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I see most of them coming off the elevator. Bella called and she was coming in 5 minutes with the report you requested. Esme is on her way too – she is parking her car downstairs."

"Thank you Jessica. Can you arrange for refreshments for the meeting? The investors should be here in an hour."

"Yes, I have already submitted the order and it should be delivered within 20 minutes."

Why am I so nervous? Oh yes, these investors wants to pump in millions of dollars in SLR in order to find a cure and detecting test for two specific difficult ailments – Ovarian Cancer and Thyroid Cancer. After researching these investors background, the family had lost members from these two cancers.

Once "my" team was in my office, I updated the purpose of the meeting and the background. Bella seemed excited about this new project, though she wasn't looking well. I don't know what happen, but ever since the kids went dancing, she hasn't been the same. Her smile and laugh is not real. I need to ask Alice but we have been so busy here. I have noticed that Bella isn't sleeping as well. I have been getting work emails at odd hours.

About half an hour later, James, Jacob and Angela joined us and I explained the importance of this project. I emphasized to James and Jacob that whatever Bella and Edward needed technologically was to be provided asap. As Jacob was about to ask a question, Jessica knock on the door and came in with our investors. As they came in, I just heard Alice, Rosalie and Bella gasp and saw Bella take Alice's hand.

**Alice POV**

I could not believe it. One of the investors was Demetri. I looked at Bella. Her face was in shock but her eyes showed so much sadness. I could tell she was trying not to cry. I held her hand to help her get herself together. She mouthed me "Thank you" and we started to listen to the two investors. The other gentleman was Felix De Luca, Demetri's older brother. We all listened to their talk and they gave us all their support that we would be successful at the task at hand. During this time, I saw the report and I knew that Bella and her team were going to be extremely busy. As I looked at her, I knew she wasn't the same Bella. After Friday, she had closed herself off to everyone, including George. George was a little worried but Angie yelled at him to back off. As always, she was protective over Bella. I just hope Bella doesn't forget to balance work and life, but I have a very strange feeling that is what she is going to do.

After the meeting, we were standing up and chatting away with Felix and Demetri. I noticed that Bella was at first sitting with her head down reading the report on the De Luca's but in another moment she disappeared.

**Bella POV**

I had to get out of there. I had to be alone. I walked quickly to my office without anyone detecting me that I left. I sat down and took the report again and really started to read it:

"Felix De Luca lost his child, Carlos, to a form of thyroid cancer – Anaplastic Thyroid Cancer at the age of 10 years old. This particular cancer is easily confused as papillary cancer and the incorrect treatment is always provided. This is the most aggressive thyroid cancer and there is no cure or real differential test.

Demetri De Luca lost his wife, Carmen, to Ovarian Cancer, when she was 23 years old. This form of cancer seems to be a mystery to most physicians and researchers. By the time it has been detected, the chance of survival is minimal. Mrs. De Luca didn't know she had Ovarian Cancer until it had completely engulfed her reproductive glands. She died within 3 weeks of diagnosis."

He was married and he was hurt. Carmen was the love of his life. Why did this happen to him? He didn't show in his eyes? It was 7 years ago – has he forgetten about her?

How could I do this? I wanted to help him so much but I didn't know where to start. I knew right there and then that anything between he and I would be minimal.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in"

"Hello Isabella."

"Hello Demetri, please sit down."

As he sat down, it took all the energy I had not to get up and throw my arms around him and comfort him for his loss. I needed to be a professional. I never mixed romance with work and it wasn't going to start now. Whatever "feelings" I was conjuring up for him had to be placed in the back burner.

"I have read the reports and I will be inputting all my energy in this project."

"Isabella, aren't we going to talk about Friday?"

"Demetri, we danced and we talk. I understand what you did and why you left. Now, we are in a different scenario and you and your group are requesting a service from SLR."

"Isabella, what does that mean to me? I still want to get to know you."

"But I can't – I'm sorry, I don't mix business and pleasure."

I knew I was hurting him and I didn't want to, but I know my passion for my job is overwhelming and I can tell his wife's death has destroyed him. The only way I can help him heal is by throwing my full attention to the project.

"I'm not giving up Isabella." Then he left quickly – just like he did at the club. I didn't know what to do. I was in limbo, I wanted to cry – why did I let this happen? I only met him a few days ago and I allowed him to come into my dreams. I was delusional – no man like that would take a nerd like me. I need to place my focus in my work and work only. I have been wasting too much time on me.

"Ring..Bella?

"Yes Jessica."

"Mrs. Pittman is here to see you."

"Please let her come to the office. Thanks Jessica."

"No problem Bella. Um, are you ok?"

Damn, she could tell in my voice, "I'm fine. Thanks!"

Damn, I don't even have a poker voice. What is it with me? I swear that I think Angie has spidey senses too, just like Brad and George. She must have felt something. She came in and just came to me and gave me a big hug. "Hey, it's ok."

"How did you know Ang?'

"A sister knows. I could tell something was going on when you only sent me an 'ok' text on the phone 30 minutes ago."

I forgot about that.

"Ang, I need to get out of here, but I can't. I have some much work.."

"You get your shit ready.."

"But, Ang, .."

"Get your shit ready."

She left my office. I didn't know where she was going and I didn't care. I just needed to get out of the office. I packed up my bag and turned off the pc's and she came back.

"Come on, Carlisle gave you the rest of the week off."

"What! I can't Angie, I have so much to do.."

"You are about to have an emotional breakdown. You are coming with me. I have the rest of the week off and it is just going to be you and me."

I just started to cry. Angie and I just loved each other so much. When she had her days, Brad would call me and I would go to her and do whatever I needed to do to brighten her days. She would do the same.

"Let's go, Bella. Next Monday, you will be fresh and ready to conquer anything."

I just nodded as she held me and we left. I didn't look back. I needed to get out.

**Alice POV**

I knew something was wrong when Angie came into Carlisle's office. She loves Bella so much and it shows that she would do anything and everything for her. What I don't understand is how she knew?

"Carlisle, I am sorry to interrupt."

"Angie, not a problem, how can I help you?"

"You probably don't know what is going, but right now, Bella, she needs at least today off. I am going to take her.."

"Angie, is she ok?"

"No." Her face said it all. She was worried, extremely worried and sad for her sister.

"Take her for the rest of the week. Edward and I will start the plans for the project. Tell her not to worry. I will call her during the week and please, Angie, you are all invited for Thursday's family dinner."

Angie smiled "Thank you and I won't say no, I will just wait and see how Bella is doing first."

I couldn't stay quiet "Angie, please can I see her?"

"I don't think it would be good for you or for her."

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"I will call you later, ok?"

I nodded. I was still going to see her leave.

Immediately Angie left and I saw her take Bella with her. Bella looked so defeated and so small. This was so unlike Bella. I will call Angie later. I have a feeling why Bella got this way, but I just need to see if I was right.

When I came back to the dad's office, there was an argument brewing among the family.

"What the hell is going? I can hear you across the building!"

Rose as always has to chime in "Your idiot of a brother doesn't understand what's wrong with Bella."

He had to say something "Rose, shut it. I don't see it. So, Demetri is our boss, why does it matter or while Bella is upset? It's not like she slept with him or was going to sleep with him anyway. She hasn't even kissed him."

By now Carlisle has gotten the story of what happened and was quiet listening to us. I had to yell back. I was tired of my brother in law's insensitivity:

"Edward, shut it. Shut that trap up. You have no right to be thinking or talking about Bella. You aren't her friend and from what it looks like you will never be anything to her. It hasn't even gone through your mind to apologize to Bella for the things you did and called her, especially that word."

He was getting angry "Listen pixie, you mind your own business. What I do and I live my life isn't your business!"

Damn, I wasn't surprised Jasper was going to pissed at that one "Listen Edward, shut it or I will shut it for you!"

Edward was not having it "Try it Jasper."

I got in between "Edward, shove it. I really don't know you anymore. Is it that you don't love us or you just don't' love anymore? Bella deserve an apology especially after you called her a cunt in school. Do you know how demoralizing that was for a girl at her age? Then her family died. Can you imagine the hell she has gone through? I am surprised she is even standing among the living. Then Lauren doing the shit that she did and you – I see you, eating her up with your eyes, sending her those flowers. Do you really think I am so stupid Edward?

Stop the shit. You are a man not a boy so grow up."

He was quiet.

"As a matter of fact, let me ask you one question to maybe help you with your fucking problem – do you and have you ever loved your mother?"

He looked at me "Why do you ask me that? I love my mother – you have no reason.."

"YES I DO! Be honest with yourself, do you love your mother, the woman who carried you for nine months, the woman who endured pain to give birth to you, the woman who has been there no matter what, the woman that still accepts you as who you are? DO YOU???!!!"

Esme was there crying, because I knew that she wasn't sure. Edward looked at her and came to her and instead of answering me he told her in her face "I love my mother like no other woman. She is my life and my reason to live. She is the only woman who has accepted me for who I am and what I have become." He held her in his arms as Esme sobbed. _BREAKTHROUGH_.

"Ok Edward, now imagine, a person just out of the blue or anybody call Esme the same thing you called Bella. Imagine any man treating Esme as you have treated women in general. Imagine."

He thought about it for a minute and he finally got it and held his mother tightly.

I came close to Edward. "I'm sorry I had to be crude, but it was the only way Edward. First, remember the golden rule – do onto other as you would like to have do onto you. Secondly, treat any woman as how you like your mother to be treated. That is the highest respect you can give any woman."

Finally – he broke and started crying. Finally! I had to be a bitch and I know I will get it from Esme later, but I was tired of Bella be an object to Edward. I was also tired of Edward being an asshole.

I didn't know what had happened to Bella from the meeting until she left, but I thought maybe it was Edward. When I saw her as broken as she left, I hurt. It hurt so much that I couldn't help her. In a short time, she has become my best friend and another sister and I do not ever want to lose that – ever.


	18. Chapter 18

You Didn't Have me at Hello

A/N I don't own it.

You all rock! Just love your reviews. It gives me more of an incentive to write. Now I must let you know how my crazy mind works. Yes, Bella broke down but she is coming back stronger and better. The night she met Demetri, she felt something she never felt before – that is why she got scared, because he liked it. When he left her like that it really did a number on her and immediately began to wonder how any man would look at her that way. She resigned then to just bring him into her dreams – her only release.

Another reason she broke down is because she is lonely. Yes – she has loving friends and a 'family" but she still aches for that love. She is surrounded by loving couples and that reminds her how lonely she really is.

Concerning her avoiding mixing business with pleasure – well that is just part of her. You have to remember – she is first a well respected scientist and researcher and second she is daughter of Liam Denali, one of the most respected business man around. She would never tarnish her family's reputation.

[But since I am evil – that could change]

So here we go

**Chapter 18****th**** Storm before the calm**

**Bella POV**

God, I love Angie. She knows me too well. When she took me home, she locked me in my room and told me I wasn't coming out until I had the cry I so deserved. It was true – I wasn't able to really release my sad heart properly. I wasn't able after my parents went home, after the Lauren situation or after the Cullen lunch. It was building inside and it finally came out.

When she finally (and yes I said she) thought I had no more to cry about she let me out. I gave her the biggest hug and once again thanked her and the heavens for giving me he. She cursed me out telling me no more crying for at least a year and then smacked my ass.

We left for a spa to get rid of the stress even more. The spa was delicious. It was actually based one edible aromatherapy. We receive a deep avocado and olive oil tissue massage and after got covered in dark chocolate. Then she surprised me.

"No Angie, I am not doing it."

"Bells, you have to. I already paid for it and you are going to do it"

"Why do I have to?"

"Sweetie, look at me. It's time – it's time to end this mousy Bella and be the beautiful and sexy Bella that comes out when you are around Brad, George and me."

"Hey, I already thought I was?"

She laughed "At a level of 1 to 10, you are a 4.5 so we need to get you up to a 14"

"Fine, but if I don't like the results, I AM GOING TO HAVE EMMETT TEACH MADDOX EVERY SINGLE PRANK HE KNOWS OF!"

"Bitch – you wouldn't"

"Try me!"

I knew she didn't want to – Emmett had already been teaching Maddox, Pax and Z some tricks to pull on their parents and on George. Brad and George knew it and loved it. Angie on the other hand wasn't too thrilled. She already had two overgrown kids in her life.

She told the stylists what to do. At that point, I didn't know what she was up to, but I knew she had her hands deep into it. Some of the prodding and poking was painful. I was surprised by having a Brazilian wax and body wax. They also did my eyebrows – which I loved since they knew how to bring out my eyes. The next step was going to be my actual hair which I was pissed at.

"Angie, I am going to kill you. I haven't cut my hair in years."

"And that is my point – it's time to get out of the Brady Bunch era and into the 21st century."

I knew she was right – my hair was down past my ass and lately I usually had it in a ponytail anyway. The stylist was really sweet and he asked what I did and what my lifestyle was like. Then, he agreed that since I was so physically active, it would be better to keep my hair long – so he cut about 6 inches and layered my hair. I actually had bangs and the haircut actually made me look pretty and not plain.

After the haircut, I got a lesson on how to do my face. I never actually got a lesson and this makeup guru taught me what colors are good for me and how to highlight my assets. When we were done, I felt like a million bucks and I could face any challenges presented. Angie approved the changes and then we went off to eat lunch. I didn't know where were going but I was happily surprised that we were going to a diner. I loved diner food and I wanted something really bad and greasy with a milkshake. Once we got there, my other surprised was revealed – Esme, Rosalie and Alice were going to join us.

I was really delighted that Angie, Esme, Rose, and Alice got along so well. Angie had not done too well after her mom passed away. I was there for her as much as she allowed me to. Angie had her limits as did I, so we never crossed those boundaries, but when we had to, we had to and it was just an unwritten law between us that we accepted. Now, I see that Angie has taken to Esme more as a mother figure which I was very happy about because though Angie was a really great mom, sometimes she need advice and recently the kids were a little bit to deal with. Esme has been great on giving her advice and I noticed that Angie was even closer to Brad than ever before.

We ordered our food and it didn't take long for the touch love to come about. Rose would have to start.

"Ok, Bella, so what is the deal?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap. You know that I don't like that shit. What is up with Demetri? Why did you just dismiss him like that? I mean I saw how you both were talking on Friday? Did he like piss you off or what?"

"Listen Rose – he didn't do anything and I didn't do anything. My personal stance is I don't mix romance with business. The De Luca's are providing the SLR donations and I am going to provide them a service."

"It sounds like you're a prostitute."

"Rose, it's not like that. I don't want to take that chance and I respect Carlisle and you all and I don't want to mess anything up."

Esme was listening and held my hand "Sweetheart, listen to me. We don't condone that sort of stuff in the SLR. I mean if we did then Rose, Alice and I would not be able to work there. Carlisle understands completely. Do you understand how many marriages and romances have come out of this place?"

I didn't think about it.

She continued "Here is a great example – Angela has been working with us since Carlisle moved the lab to the new building. When we moved, Carlisle hired Ben Cheney to be our new IT director. During the setup of the building, Angela and Ben work very long hours and became very close. We were ecstatic when they announced their engagement and now they have been married a little over 3 years without any drama or problems."

I didn't realize James' boss, Ben was that Ben. Angela never changed her last name.

Alice then spoke "So please think about not dismissing Demetri ok? Just think about it – ok? I have this strange feeling that he really likes you and I KNOW you are smitten with him."

"Smitten – wow I haven't heard that word used in a while."

We all laughed. I understood what they were saying and I was seriously considering their suggestions. Angie saw me and whispered "Stop thinking and do it." She knew me so well.

Rosalie POV

Lunch was really great. God I just love how tough Angie is. She is really good for Bella. She shows her tough love – which is needed. I noticed that Bella was a little different and I hope she took it to heart that we just loved her and we want to see her happy. Personally, I Ioved Bella a lot. She was good people and I know she was a great researcher. If anyone would be able to find a cure to anything, she would be the first. She also deserved so much including true love. I hope Demetri isn't one of those playboy types. I have a very strong suspicion that he wasn't and if he was, I would take his balls and feed it to the sharks.

We all went shopping and I was surprised how Bella was enjoying it. Angie called us to help change Bell to the real vixen that she was. She is a vixen and I love it. I have seen it – how she acts with George, Angie and Brad. She has known them longer and she trusts them on how she acts. She tried on everything we gave her and she bought a lot of outfits, shoes and accessories. The fun part was going to Victoria's Secret. We all picked out a lot of nice sexy stuff for her and Esme went to pay for it. Bella wasn't too happy, but she responded by paying her back somehow. What she didn't know was that Angie, Alice and I got together that night before and ordered a whole new slew of sexy suits and dresses from Victoria's Secret website. The order included shoes, more lingerie, sleepwear and clothes. We knew she was going to kill us, but we were planning this weekend to have all her outfits organized for her.

We were all done and were going back home. Jacob text Bella and told her that Leah baked and he had just left her famous chocolate cake. She squealed.

"What Bells?"

"How about you all coming over? Jacob just left me chocolate cake at my place."

We all smiled and our mouths got watery. It was chocolate cake day, but when we got there we weren't ready to see what happened to Bella's apartment.

Alice POV

Demetri is on my good list here. Man – he is such a romantic. We got to our building and Seth and Embry were smiling brightly when they greeted Bella. We didn't understand until we got to Bella's apartment. When she opened the door, we all gasped – her apartment was completely covered with all types of flower arrangements. It looked beautiful.

Bella was shocked "What the hell? How did this get here?"

Angie realized "George must have let them in? Who sent them?"

Esme was amazed "Who are they from Bella?"

I was looking for the card "Here Bella" The card had a number one. She read the car and whispered "My god – this is so beautiful.""

"Read the card Bella."

My dearest Bella, I know we must talk but I wanted to send you a small token of my admiration. I hope you will allow me in and get to know you better. Please say yes. Sincerest – Demetri

We started to take all the cards and they were different romantic poetry and prose's hand written. He was extremely sweet and I know how Bella glowed that was very smitten.

Thursday – Family Dinner

Bella POV

I have so enjoyed these past few days. I have been able to catch up on sleep and reading and mail. I have enjoyed spending time with Angie and her kids. I also had lunch with my George twice to catch up on stuff. During our talk, we declared our love and adoration for each other as the closest friends that we were. We will always be able to count on each other and I know our flirting will always exist. The flirting actually make me feel sexy and it makes him feels sexy too, because we know that it isn't to get into each other's pants. We will always question ourselves how it would be romantically and sexually together but we knew that would break our relationship and we didn't want to lose that.

It's Thursday and I spent the entire day with George. I talked to him about Demetri and he gave me a lot of advice and actually told me to take a chance. If worse came to worse, I could find another job or he would marry me and support me as I should so deserved. I love this man. I agreed and now the next step was to get in touch with Demetri but how – since I didn't have his number.

It was around 4 when we got home and I got ready quickly to go up and help Esme with dinner. Dinner was expanding as of today. She had invited everyone including Jacob, Leah, Jakey and Billy. I got into a comfy mode so I got into my new skinny blue jeans and a magenta v-neck sweater. I let my hair dry naturally and placed some makeup very quickly. When I came out, George jumped out, took me in his arms and as always complementing "Bella, as always you take my breath away. Let's stay and let me show you how much I love you." He kisses my neck. Man that man and his lips.

"Oh baby, thank you and you know how much I LOVE to take your breath away but let's come down to the real world and admit you can't handle me." I had to be a bitch and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled "You are an evil minx and I will get you somehow – someway."

"Bring it on!" as I laughed and left.

That's my boy – always make me feel good.

It was around 6 when Carlisle, Alice and Jasper showed up. I was getting the table ready when Rosalie. Emmett and Edward came in. Jacob, Leah, Jakey, and Billy next and then George, Angie, Brad and the kids. It was so great. I saw how Esme and Carlisle loved the commotion and laugher coming out of every corner in their apartment. Esme and I decided to have Italian night. I made my spaghetti and meatballs and lasagna and she made a delicious sausage dish and an Italian meatloaf. We also made appetizers and salad and rice. Leah brought over 2 chocolate cakes. YUMMY!

I was having a nice glass of wine as I was talking to Esme when Edward came in. I was surprised that he acknowledged my presence.

"Hi Bella."

Well he is in a good mood. "Hello Edward, how are you?"

"I am fine and yourself?"

"I am good. "

"Bella, may I talk to you?"

Esme smiled and left the room. She gave me an eye to watch our dishes that were in the oven.

"Yes, Edward what can I do you for?"

"Bella, I know this is very late and well I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk and an ass. I should have apologized a long time ago but I was just afraid. Actually what happened in the past should have never had happened. I know you have every right to be pissed at me, but I hope you can have the heart to forgive me. I would like to be your friend if you let me"

I was surprise. The EDWARD CULLEN was apologizing little old Isabella Swan. "Edward, thank you for apologizing. I am going to be honest though, our friendship is going to take longer to establish, but I will give it a try – but all I ask as I asked your brothers and sisters – let's take it day by day, ok?"

He nodded and smiled. I extended my hand and we shook. I guess I had been running around to much that there was an electric shock between the two of us and he felt it too. We laughed it off and just started to talk a bit.

Dinner was great and the food came out really yummy. We had a great time talking and laughing. I felt so much love and care in the room. I was just so happy – it has been such a long time. Jacob was sitting next to me and saw that I was quiet and observing.

He whispered in my ear "Penny for your thoughts babe."

I grabbed his hand and he kissed my palm. I smiled – he was my heart and my best friend. His grin and hugs made me forget everything and remember all the love. He would always be my best friend and brother.

I whispered back "Just thinking how happy I am – we have a family Jacob."

He smiled – "I know – who would have thought, Bells. I love you – you know that?"

I guess he was told what happened "I know and you know I love you."

He nodded and held my hand tighter "Just be happy Bells – open your heart and should and let love in."

I knew what he was talking about. Jacob and Leah were one of the few couples I admired so much. They were usually quiet but in their silence you can see their strong and loving bond. I envied that and they deserved this much love.

Alice, Rosalie and I were starting to clean up and Angie and Brad were cleaning up the kids when the doorbell rang. George was joking with us in the kitchen as we were getting the dishwasher ready for the big load. We were laughing after George was trying to get me back for this afternoon when Jasper came in "Bella there is someone to see you."

"Who Jasper?"

"Come on." He took my hand and led me back to the living room. He was pulling me to walk faster.

"Jasper, why the hurry…"

I smiled - it was him – Demetri. He looked so handsome – his eyes still gentle, looking at me with care. When I noticed, no one was around us and Jasper left the room.

"Hello Isabella. How are you?"

I had to smile – so handsome, so caring "Hello Demetri. I am good. How are you?"

He stepped a little closer "Worried about you. Did I over do it with the flowers?"

He was worried – but he never left a call back number. "I love the flowers, Demetri. I am still enjoying them and I would have called you immediately, but, you never left a number to call you back."

He looked dumbfounded. "I'm sorry Isabella. I wanted everything to be perfect and forgot an important piece."

I stepped closer to him. I didn't know where this boldness was coming from. It was taking everything I had not to go running to him and give him a big hug, but I wanted to take it slow. I looked at him as he looked at me and I took my finger and curled it so he can come down a bit. He over towered me since he was so tall. As he came down a little, I gave him a loving kiss on his cheek and whispered "Thank you Demetri. They were simply beautiful."

His smile was precious and it took my breath away. He took his hand and gently stroked my shoulder. He whispered "Anything for you my Isabella." It felt like we were the only people on this planet. Then Shiloh came screaming "Auntie Bella! Auntie Bella! Help me. Emmy is trying to eat me!" She jumped in my arms and I held her tight in my arms. She nuzzled her head in my hair taking a deep breath of my freesia shampoo. Emmett came out of somewhere and gave me a look "Sorry Bells, I didn't want her to interrupt." He gave me that eye. Demetri laughed as did I.

"No problem Emmy."

Then I thought as I gave a loving look to Demetri. He nodded.

"Shiloh – why don't we both try to get him?"

She laughed and nodded yes. Yes life was good.


	19. Chapter 19

You Didn't Have me at Hello

a/n I don't own it

Thanks for the reviews. Please review more – I live for them.

**Chapter 19 – Well, well, well + secret**

**Edward POV**

It's been three weeks since the apology. It has been three weeks I have seen my family. Ugh It's been three weeks I have seen Bella – my Bella. That night Demetri showed up for dessert. I was taken to the game room with everyone else. I saw Angie and Alice trying to hear through the door as Brad, George and Jacob were making fun of them.

Brad had to smirk "Honey, leave Bella alone. She is probably nervous as it is and she knows that everyone is in this room listening to everything."

Angie scowled at him "No, I need to hear. If he so much says the wrong thing, I swear I will take his ball…"

George and Jacob chimed "Woa woah woa TMI!!!"

Rosie laughed "No worries Angie, we both can take a ball"

Brad louder "Girls there are kids in the room."

Alice then said "Can you all shut up? I can't hear."

When we heard growling we knew something must have happened. Emmett was playing with the kids and Shiloh interrupted. What was amazing was hearing the most beautiful laugh in the world – Bella's laugh chasing Emmett with Shiloh. I stayed back listening to her laugh. Jasper was next to me and saw my face. "Let her go man. Don't think of her and please stay away."

I felt insulted "Jasper, she is just the most fascinating woman on this earth."

"She is but I hate to tell you this but she is out of your league."

"Why Jazz, I think I can make her happy."

"Really – well I don't think so bro. I am letting you know that I wouldn't approve or allow it."

"Excuse me – you aren't anything to her…and you aren't my father!"

"No I am not your father, but I consider her the little sister that we never got to have. Emmett feels the same and we both won't allow it."

He left. Damn he have had to bring that up.

Dad overheard the conversation and he thought it would be a good idea to send me away. We had several conferences and business meetings to attend and so he and I would be attending them for the next three weeks. He took Mom as well to just take her away from the hustle and bustle at home. I think they just wanted to gang up on me and they did.

We talked a lot and they reminded me that though financially we had been very lucky, we did lose a vital member of our family. When I was two years old, Mom was pregnant again. She and dad were so happy because it meant another vital member of the family but they also hope that they would be getting a baby girl. Emmett and Jasper told me later in life that mom was just so happy. She knew in her heart that she was going to have a baby girl. She got everything ready and dad was so happy because he felt that they were having that daughter that mom wanted. He wanted to do everything he could to make mom happier than ever. It's not that she wasn't happy with our current family but as Jasper had told me that she just wanted to leave a female legacy in this world.

When was 8 months, mom went into labor. Carlisle and mom were scared, though they knew that the baby would survived. Once they got to the hospital, the results were not as we expected. Mom couldn't give birth naturally and when they went in to get our baby sister they found that our sister was suffering from a neural tube birth defects. It affected her brain and the doctor wasn't too positive on her outcome. Mom and dad had a chance to hold her and she passed in mom's arms 3 hours later. She never had a fighting chance. Our sister, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, was buried two days later in the Cullen plot. After a few weeks, Mom was back to herself again but we barely spoke of that until we three were away.

During our trip, my parents and I re-connected. We spoke about my past women, their lives, our work and I actually spoke about Bella and our new family. They both agreed that it would be up to me on Bella but they expressed their urgency to not hurt her. They had come to love her very much. That explained why Mom had her sparkle back in her their "daughter" came back in the form of Bella. Mom had a daughter now. Yes Rose and Alice were her daughter's as well, but Bella was different. My parents and I got closer and I realized more how much hurt I had placed on my family. There, I made a promise to myself to try to never hurt my family and those close me, especially Bella.

I was coming back into the office that Monday. I was so excited to see my family and Bella. I had gotten updates via email on how work was going. Jasper and I spoke at my apartment to catch up before we went to the office. He told me that the family hadn't seen much of George, Angie and Brad since they were starting to film the picture. Alice and Rosalie were working very hard on the carnival which was the weekend after we came back. Then I had to ask.

"Jasper, please, how's Bella?"

"She's good, though she is really working hard and long hours. Edward, she looks a little sick though, but that's because she isn't eating. I know Mom is going to flip when she see her."

"Is she happy? Is Demetri …"

"Edward, really…"

"Jasper, I promise – I am not going to hurt her."

"She's happy because she is working a lot. She enjoys her work, you know that. Demetri was here a few days and went back to Italy.I think they talk on the phone and email, but right now she really has been really putting her soul in her work. "

"Ok.."

"Edward, she is almost done with 1st Run on Experiment 6549."

"What? But we were so behind.."

"Yes, but she caught up. Edward, she is like you said, fascinating. She is just amazing. Do you know what this means? Our dream – our dream to prevent neural birth defect…"

"I know Jasper..I know…does Mom and Dad know?"

"No, we have that surprise for them today."

"Cool."

"Edward,…"

"Yes.."

"You're different"

I took it as a compliment and smiled.

We went to work. There was so much excitement in the office. I guess everyone knew what this experiment meant to the group and especially to mom and dad. When I got to my office, I found that I had a lot of mail to go through and documentation to read. With all the work I had ahead, my priority was to see for Bella. I was starting to open a piece of mail when Alice came in like a hurricane, "Hello brother dear."

She gave me a hug "How are you my dear Alice?"

"Fine now that you are here. You have a lot of stuff to do around here. You need to give Bella a break. I need to see her."

"Oh so you really didn't miss me."

"I did but I miss Bella too, so PLEASE HELP HER."

I had to laugh, "Yes, Jazz has already updated me on everything. Has she really got the 1st run almost completed?"

"Edward, she is just amazing. I have never met a person like Bella. She is such a problem solver and excellent multi-tasker. Her team also loves her to death. Hey, why don't we get some coffee."

We were starting to walk out when the elevator doors open and I see my Bella coming out. She was tired, she looked so sick. Even as tired as tired as she looked, she said hello to everyone by their first names. As she got closer, she gave me her beautiful smile.

"Hello Edward, welcome back! How was your trip?"

"Good good, how are you?"

"Good, a little stressed, but nothing a good shot of tequila could take of."

Alice saw our interaction "Bella, we are getting coffee, do you need any?"

"That would be fantastic. Large black please, here some money.."

I had to "Bella not a problem. You can buy us coffee next time."

She smiled, "Ok, if you don't find me in the office, you can find me in the lab."

She left and I noticed that she had lost a lot weight and then realized that mom and dad are not going to like it. Alice noticed how I was looking at Bella.

"Edward, really, she needs help. All the clothes we got her are all loose. Angie and George called me a few nights ago and cursed us out for overworking her. George told us that she hasn't been sleeping and when she does, she has been having nightmares. She has been running more than usual and going to the kickboxing class like 5 times a week. I don't know what to do. She has this determination especially after she found out about Experiment 6549 and …

"She found out about Elizabeth…

"Yeah, Emmett told her by accident. Em told me that she cried so much when she found out and then promised that he could consider her his little sister. Ever since then Emmett has just been in heaven. He keeps telling us that he cannot believe he has a little sister."

"Are you ok with that Alice? I mean you have.."

"Edward, I am ok with it. Bella is his little sister and will always be. Just like she will be Jasper's little sister too. On the other hand with you, I don't know. You are looking at her differently…"

I changed the subject and we finished getting the coffee. As I went to Bella's office, no one was around. I went down to the lab and it looked like everyone was on pins and needles. I sawn Angela there..looking like she was about to cry.

"Angela, where's Bella?"

She pointed in the final room. She can't be testing it now.

"Angela, are you sure?"

"Edward, she worked on it all last night…she believes that it is ready.."

This first run is through a CDC computer generated program. It then links it to the FDA program. If they success in both, the findings can be presented to FDA and second phase can continue. Everyone was just looking in that room. Some I noticed were crossing their fingers, other had their hands together and were praying. I couldn't' believe how loving this team had become since Bella had arrived.

After 10 minutes of waiting Bella came out. "I can't believe it. "

She was standing there surprised but I couldn't tell if it was a good surprised or a bad surprised.

Angela spoke "Bella what?"

She smiled "It passed both tests. It PASSED!"

Everyone clapped and Angela went to hug Bella. I couldn't have been so proud of this team.

Jasper POV

I am so nervous. I really don't know how mom and dad are going to take this. When Emmett told Bella about Elizabeth, she completed went 360 and she has been a powerhouse on this experiment. She found the multiple mistakes but were difficult to find. I know she was running ragged on this project. She had been working on this project, the De Luca's project and the project with her old lab.

Rosalie came in "Did you hear Jazz? Bella and the team did it. It past both tests."

"Ok so let's get this party started."

Mom and dad were in the big conference room with the family. The other teams had joined us as well. We were just waiting for Bella and Angela to come in. Mom and dad didn't like surprises as well. They hadn't noticed on the bottles of champagne we got to celebrate.

Mom was getting anxious "OK, what's going on? I can't be waiting forever here.."

Emmett interrupted "Mom, just a few moments more ..

Then Bella came in with Angela. She looked so tired. Mom and Dad gasped to see her so different than what she was three weeks ago. She stood in the back and gave me the report.

"Mom, Dad – during your trip there was a breakthrough for Experiment 6549. The research team has placed their best foot forward and well, this morning the 1st run test completely successfully. We can now go to the second phase."

They didn't know what to do. They were shocked. Mom and dad held each other's arms and started to cry. We were all moved. I went to see Bella tearing up and see saw me. I mouthed her "Thank you." She mouthed back "You're welcome big brother." I smile and she slipped out.


	20. Chapter 20

You Didn't Have Me At Hello

A/N Don't own it.

Thanks again for your reviews! I just live for them and they are my drug to continue.

Hope everyone is doing well. Love to all

Chapter 20 – Dedication

**Emmett POV**

I saw mom and dad just holding each other after the announcement. I knew this meant the world to them. I was hypnotized in their emotional moment that I didn't notice that my little sister left. Jasper eyed Rosalie and Rose whispered "Bella left. Go get her."

I ran out. That little girl can walk fast even in high heels. She probably went to her office. Her door is closed.

"Bella"

Nothing – is she in there?

"Bella"

I am going in – just in case she fainted – she looked so worn down. There she was with her head on the desk – sobbing. I went to her and knelt down.

"Bella-boo, what's wrong?"

She sobbed a little more. I hated seeing her cry. She was the last person I wanted to see cry.

"Bella boo – you did great. Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Emmett. I was trying to fight my tears. It's silly."

"What's so silly?"

"I promised Angie no crying for a year. It's just that I am so happy to give something back to your family and it just overwhelmed me to see your parents and well.."

Bella is so silly. She was so true to her word for everything. She was worried that she was crying for a promise she made to Angie. I am going to have to get Angie for this one.

"Silly Bella-boo, come here."

I sat on the floor and she sat on my lap and I held her and she cried.

"Bella, I can sincerely say that we all love you very much. I can't imagine my life without you. You are my truly the little sister I wanted so much in my life. I love you and never be embarrassed of anything you do, ok? Remember that I will always – always be there for you – no matter what."

She held me tighter and cried more. I knew she needed to hear that. I do - I loved her with all my heart and all my powers. She was so special to me and I will try my best to make it up to her for all the shit I put her through when we were young. I feel so guilty that the things that we did to her had such an impact on her now. She is a strong woman but I know she has a delicate soul, which I believe we created that.

"Bella boo, I know mom and dad want to see you. Let's go ok."

"Ok Emmy – and thank you – for everything."

"Bella boo – I will always be there for you – forever. I love you."

"I love you too Emmy."

She cleaned her face a little and placed some makeup. Once she was done I gave a big hug and we went to the conference room. Everyone was still there drinking some champagne and eating whatever was ordered. Rose came to her and gave her a big hug. She must have whispered something to Bella because she responded that she was good.

Mom and dad were speaking to Jasper and Edward when they noticed Bella come in. Not even hesitating, they both came over to Bella quickly. Jasper and Edward followed a little slower. Mom lovingly took Bella's hands into hers.

"Bella – thank you. Thank you so much my darling Bella."

Mom's eyes were filled with tears of happiness and then they held each other's arms. I heard Bella just barely say "Anything for you Esme." Mom finally let go of Bella and then Dad just opened his arms and Bella came to him and hugged. It felt like a long lost daughter coming home. I couldn't hear what Dad said to Bella, but it must have been strong words because Bella was sobbing. I knew that out of everybody, Dad would be the most kindest and appreciative of what she did.

After Dad let her go, I was surprised Edward gave Bella a hug. It was quick but thoughtful. Their friendship had not blossomed yet and I knew what Edward's real intentions were for which I wasn't happy with. I need to sit down with him and "make him understand not to hurt her."

Jasper and Bella hugged much longer and I could tell Jasper was whispering something to her. They had established that same brother-sister relationship which she and I had. Their relationship was fun to see. It seemed like they didn't need to speak in order to get their point across. Finally Mom said something

"Sweetie, you haven't been eating and you look so tired. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Thanks Esme, but I still have a lot of work for the De Luca project and they are looking for a report by the end of the week. As well, I am a little behind on the carnival stuff and.."

"I am home and I could take care of that."

"Esme, really, I'm fine."

Carlisle then interrupted "Ok, let's not get into an argument and let's just go to lunch. Then we can come back to work."

We all agreed and left for our favorite diner. We were all in the mood for something greasy and bad.

**Rosalie POV**

I feel so privileged to have such a beautiful family as we do now. The love we all have for each other is genuine and true more so now that Bella has been in our lives. Who would have thought that such a tiny little woman had so much to give to us. Our families rarely needed anything financially but we never realized that what we were missing was true love and friendship. She has provided that in so many ways in such a short time.

As I was looking at her during lunch, I hoped that Demetri would be a good person for her. Emmett and I talked about Edward's "intentions" for Bella which we were both against. Edward had a lot of work ahead of himself. He needed to grow up. Looking at him though, something must have happened during the trip. He seems different and doesn't look at Bella like he is going to eat her alive. As I was looking at Edward, Mom started:

"So Bella, how is George, Angie, Brad and the family?"

"They're good, actually very busy. At first they were just doing lines, but now they are actually filming. I really haven't seen them except for the kids. Angie keeps tab with me – she tells me the filming is a little physical but she is loving it."

"How about Demetri?"

Ha ha ha - Edward cringed. He is jealous. Interesting concept for him.

"Demetri is fine. He is supposed to be back in the states soon. He travels a lot and so we really just keep in touch for now via email."

"Are you ok with that honey?"

"Yes, Esme, I am. It's tough though and I really don't know if he is actually interested in a relationship or not. I can just imagine how hard it is for him losing his wife so I am not pushing it. Besides, what else can I do? All I have is time so if it happens, it happens, if it doesn't then that has been dictated by the cards."

Bella has a great head on her shoulder. I know she likes what she so far knows about Demetri but she isn't fallen too head over heels. That is definitely the brain taking over than the heart. As much as I want this to work out, I rather have her happy and content than hurt and miserable. I know she wants to fall in love, but she doesn't want to hurt either. She admitted to Alice and I that she never had a real kiss and I know it really sad that she hasn't had that, she looks forward to that. I remember my first "real" kiss as does Alice. I hope it would be a memorable for Bella as it was for me.

Third week of June 2009

**Bella POV**

I cannot believe its June. Work has been really busy, but I love it. I am not just putting my best foot forward but I am learning a lot. It amazes me how everything works in our bodies, how advanced diseases have become. Our world is so complex and I look forward to the possibility of learning every day.

I can't imagine my life right now without the Cullens. They have become more of my family now than ever more. Alice and Rosalie have become my confidantes. Jasper and Emmett have been my fun and my big brothers that I go to for any advice. Carlisle and Esme have become my surrogate parents. Edward and I slowly have gotten to know each other but I still have a wall up with him. It is going to take some time, but I know that wall will crumble.

It's Sunday and I need to relax. Angie and Brad were taking the kids out. George and I just hanging out on the couch and we are just catching up today. As always, he has me in his arms. He has been doing that more often now since we don't know when we will be seeing each other again. That always make me feel "good". Their visit is almost over since the filming is wrapping up. From here, George is actually going back to California to attend to business matters. Brad and Angie are going to be going with the family to New Orleans to continue with their home building projects. I am going to so miss them so much. They are my rock but I know they will always be with me no matter what.

Ding dong. George looked at me –

"You expecting someone? Or are we expecting more flowers?"

"Hardy har har. Jealous?"

"Nope."

I hit him because he is smirking. I get up not caring that I look like a bum. Its bum day today. I have absolutely no makeup on and I am wearing old jeans and t-shirt. I should have dressed a little better. As I opened the door "Demetri?"

He smiles his sexy smile "Isabella. I have missed you." We hug. I wasn't expecting him at all. "What a surprise! Please come in."

George was surprised to see him as well. "Demetri, how are you today?"

"Good George and yourself?"

"Very good. Listen Bells, let me go. We can talk tomorrow. Demetri's here and you should you now 'attend' to him."

Pain in my ass – I will be getting him for that comment.

"Um, thanks George."

"I'll leave you here ok…Demetri, hope to see you again."

"Same here George."

He left. That SOB left, I am going to have to hurt him. Humph.

"So Bella, how are you?"

"I am good Demetri. Let me apologize for how I must look. Please sit down."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Bella – we need to talk?"

Ugh, those aren't the words I was expecting.


	21. Chapter 21

You Didn't Have Me At Hello

A/N Don't own it

You are all the best. Hey, I have been very good at not leaving a cliffhanger but chapter 20 I had to. So I was reading the reviews and I love you all! Please leave me reviews they are my drug and my joy.

Chapter 21 – Birthdays and revelations

Last chapter

"So Bella, how are you?"

"I am good Demetri. Let me apologize for how I must look. Please sit down."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Bella – we need to talk?"

Ugh, those aren't the words I was expecting.

Ok, Bella, if he doesn't like you, don't cry. Remember – you must be strong. He is looking at me like he is lost. I hope he just get through it quickly. Doing it quickly will hurt less.

"Bella I want to say this with no interruptions ok because if I stop I won't get the guts to say this ok."

I nodded – ok Bella take a deep breath.

"First, I missed you. I have missed you so much. You probably don't believe me because we haven't been able to really talk but I know you have been really busy and I have been trying to do things in Italy. "

He paused and he's just looking at his hands. Oh boy here is comes…

"Bella, I have this feeling for you which I haven't had for a long time. When Carmen passed, I never thought I would be able to feel again. You brought this feeling back. You brought back my soul and a piece of my heart. Bella, I won't say I love you, because that still will take time, but I do like you a lot and I want to get to know you more. I have finalized everything back home and I am moving to Seattle this weekend. I want you and I want to get to know each other better and see where this can go. You are an amazing woman, a fascinating person. Every night you are the last person on my mind and the first person I think of when I wake up. Bella, will you give me a chance?"

He wants me. Oh my god. Is he delusional? "Demetri, are you sure? I mean …"

"Bella, I am sure. Please, let's try this. I will be patient and we can take it one day at a time. Please Bella."

I can't believe he wants to try this. He actually has sacrificed his life in Italy for me here in the U.S.

"Bella?"

"Yes Demetri, let's try it – one step at a time, one day at a time."

He was so happy that he took me in his arms, picked me up and spinned me.

"Demetri!" He was laughing. I was too.

"Bella, I have to do one thing more because if I don't do it, I won't be able to sleep or work or anything."

I laughed "Wow, what is it?"

He slowly bend down, took his hand and picked my chin to I can face him more and he placed his lips on my lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet and magnetic. I wanted more, but didn't in fear of what he would think of me. We kissed in a synced motion. When he stopped, all I heard was "Deliziosa".

We decided to stay in my apartment and talked and laughed and teased. I didn't think George was coming back, but 2 hours later the three of us were having Chinese dinner. Demetri understood our friendship and embraced it. He wanted to be part of my life – all of my life.

Around 11:30pm, Demetri decided to leave for the night. I had work tomorrow and he was actually signing for an apartment he purchased in Seattle. We decided to see each other for lunch the next day. I walked him to the door.

"Thank you Demetri, for everything."

"Ah, Bella, I thank you, for giving me an opportunity in your life. You are a precious thing to me."

We stepped closer to each other and we kissed again, gently but with so much care. "Bellisima. Good night my dear Bella."

'Good night Demetri."

A/N Alright, I couldn't leave you guys hanging. I am a bit tired and have a migraine so I am going to bet. I will try tomorrow for more. Take care and you know what to do. Leave me a review…woo hoo.


	22. Chapter 22

You Didn't Have Me At Hello

a/n Don't own it..sorry

Sorry it took me longer, sick with the stomach flu.

Here you go…

**Chapter 22 Birthdays and revelations – part 2**

**June 20****th**

**Alice POV**

Well we are throwing a surprise barbecue for Edward for his birthday at mom and dad's home by Lake Union. We always go there for retreats and relaxation. Bella, Rosalie, Leah and I were at the house with mom starting the big cookout. Bella had started at home by marinading chicken and porkchops overnight. She also had her lasagna ready for the oven and was preparing some Spanish plates, including Paella. Edward had loved her food that night for her dinner party. Angie was meeting us up here with the kids later – she said she didn't want to be intruding, but even so, mom told her that she was expected at the home around 12. Mom went all out and had 3 small pools set up for the kids and the big pool was cleaned and ready for us later. George, Brad, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and dad took Edward out for golfing. They left for an early tee-off. We brought them a change of clothes here as well as swimtrunks so they could enjoy the rare sunny and warm day in Seattle. Angie showed up around 12 and we were practically done with the food. All that was left was the meat and chicken and seafood which the men would take care of, though Bella had already started volunteering her time on the grill.

It was around 1pm when the doorbell rang. Bella was outside with Angie and the kids. I went to get the door.

"Demetri, so good you could come." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Alice. Same here. Thank you for inviting me. I brought something for the party, but I might need some help."

"Well, why don't we wait for the boys to show up. They should be arriving soon and we don't want to spoil the surprise."

He came in and saw my mom and Rosie and went to greet them. His eyes were everywhere – looking for a small little lady that had captured his heart. "Demetri, go outside. She is with the kids."

"Thank you Alice, you know me too well." He smiled and he walked very quickly – it looked like he was running. I looked through the window when Mom and Rosie came next to me. We awed when Demetri picked Bella in his arms, sweeping off her feet and planting small kisses all over her face. It was sweet and tender – like two high school kids finding romance for the first time. I guess they were. Demetri had only loved one woman, Carmen. From what we were told by Felix, they were childhood friends and their love grew when they were both 13 years old. They married when they were rather young and lived life together as if it was their last day. He never knew of anything more. Bella never had fallen in love before. From what she had told me, she a 2 boyfriends in her life but they lasted not very long and they were when she was very young. She was like a young teenager with Demetri. I hope that all will go well.

The phone rang and then Mom yelled to get everyone ready that the birthday boy would be here shortly.

**Edward POV**

I should have known something was up when the women was no where to be seen. We hadn't had a golf outing for the longest time and now Jacob, George and Brad had become part of the group. We all had a good game and we all laughed and talked about stupid stuff.

Emmett started, "No offense Jacob, but George, how can you stand it?"

"Stand what Emmett?"

"All the teasing between you and Bella. I mean, not for nothing, Bella is one of the hot ones."

Jacob hissed, "Emmett you need to be careful."

Emmett laughed "Dude, I have Rosie, enough said, but a man notices and Bella does have a hot body and a gorgeous face and she just walks with a sway. The imagination can go wild."

George just laughed "Bells and I just have that kind of chemistry. I love her and I always will but she deserves something real, something permanent, something I can't provide to her."

Brad started "Yeah, Bella would be going downhill with this one. Believe me, his mom and dad have already claimed Bella as their daughter and would drop George in a second."

George scowled "Hardy har har Brad. Don't even get me started white boy."

Carlisle laughed "Alright, children. We must behave."

We all laughed.

George continued "Listen Emmett, Bella is just special. She is one of a kind. She is the best friend anyone could ever ask. She and I just have this connection and well I know that how I flirt with her make her feel confident and what she says does put me on solid ground. Very few people can do that. But I can tell you this, if she let me, and I knew I would be there forever, I would – in a heartbeat. There aren't women anymore like Bella. She has been a great friend with Brad and with Angie, well, there is nothing I can say. These girls are like soul sisters. Bella is and will always be my love and my life and I would do anything to make her smile."

Brad came in "Yeah, she is our star-our hope. She is good people and she doesn't expect much. Angie and I know the pain she had gone through in her life and let me tell you, that if I was her, I would have never forgiven you all for the hell you put her through, but Bella did. Bella is that type of person – she is better than most and always will be."

As I listened to these men talk about Bella-these men who could have any woman around-it made me fall for Bella even more. I knew that Demetri was back in the picture, but for now I hope and prayed that maybe it would come toward my side.

When we were going back to mom and dad's home, I was thinking about how life would be with Bella. It would be a beauftiful life, filled with kids, with love and with no care in the world. How I yearned for that and more so to have it with Bella.

We went into the house with everyone yelling happy birthday as I came into the home. I was surprised and a little peeved at my parents. Everyone gave me their hugs and kisses. Bella was one of the few people left and as she gave me an hug, she whispered, "Happy Birthday Edward. I wish that all your wishes do come true." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled. I am never going to wash the cheek ever again.

Bella POV  
The day was going great. The men went to get the large amount of liquor Demetri brought for the get together. He brought the most delicious wine and beer and vodka. He brought different types of juices to be able to mix. During the planning of the party, we all decided to stay at Esme and Carlisle' place This way we could all drink with no worries of driving back. We decided that the children would have the beds first with the rest of us finding a place to sleep when it came.

We served the appetizers as the men went to change into more comfortable clothing. The girls had went to lay out the plates in the outside seating area. I was in the kitchen trying to see what else was needed to the paella when someone came behind me and kissed my neck.

In a low foreign accent "Did I ever tell you that you look so sexy in an apron?"

I smiled – worse I had my shorts on and my t-shirt. I had changed to my bathing suit which thankfully was being covered.

"Well, really, I would think you would be the first."

"It too much. I need to steal a kiss from you mi bellisima."

He came down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips and my lips met and slowly kissed, but almost every 2 second the kiss became more passionate. His tongues was begging for permission to encounter the meeting with my tongue and I allowed it. His kisses were created more desires to be with him more. I felt safe in he arms and his hands felt like he never would hurt a fly. He slowly stopped "Bella, I need to stop, because I want you more than anything, and I just.."

"I understand Demetri. Let's take it slow."

"Yes – but I wouldn't mind kissing you more like that later."

I pulled him closer "I definitely hope so" I kissed him one more time and he left. Hmm, this is so yummy.


	23. Chapter 23

You Didn't Have Me at Hello

a/n I don't own it.

Loving the reviews though they are getting far and few between. Boo hoo hoo. You know I live for them. I have abandoned my other fics dedicated 24/7 on this one.

Anyway no more begging – just an fyi to all there will be some fluff and there will be some surprises – Bella and Edward surprises.

**August 28****th**

**Bella POV**

Am I in love? Is this what love is? When Demetri is around, my stomach is filled with butterflies and all I desire is to be attached to him, to be held in his arms, our hands meshed together, kissing each other, inhaling his aroma so I can remember it until the next time I see him. When he isn't around, all I think about is him – it feels like I am not whole, like I am missing a piece of the puzzle. God, these are the times I really miss my mum. Mum and I would be able to escape in our little world and I would have been able to curl along side her, have our hot cocoa and talk about anything without regrets. It isn't the same on the phone. Mum and dad have been really busy and told me they would see me soon.

Demetri is taking me out tomorrow. He didn't tell me where he was taking me, but he just advised me to "dress pretty". I knew Alice, Rosie and Esme knew something about it because they volunteered to take me out shopping. I was so against it since I already had a lot of clothing in my closet that I could use but they refused. Actually, Carlisle & Edward insisted I took the day off. I was surprised Edward insisted. For some reason, it felt that Edward had a crush on me, but I blew that away. How could the handsome, debonair and most sought out bachelor want to be seen with little old me? Thinking about it, I questioned Demetri' reason to be with me. His family came from high society and was featured in all the prominent magazine as Hello and Hola. With all of that, Demetri and Edward had become friends during these past few months. Demetri actually got along with everyone. I was worried when we had to meet with each other's family, but I had already dealt with Felix and he and I became instant buddies.

Anyway, my dilemma is should I talk to Esme on this? I mean, I think I am in love with him, and if so, so I take it to the next level. I physically desire it, I know I want more of this new found physical relationship I have with Demetri, but I don't want to ruin anything with him. Alice came and picked me up around 10 and we decided to go have breakfast at our diner. We were all in the mood for greasy and fattening food and we hadn't done so for a while – you know swimsuit season and all. I guess this would be the best time to talk to all three.

"Esme, girl, I need to ask you a question but you need to be really honest and NOT laugh at me."

Esme smile and held my hand "Sweetie, anything – ask away."

She was worried it was something bad. "No Esme, it isn't anything bad and well you all are the closest thing I have in a family and I miss mum and I need to talk to someone who are "experienced."

Alice look and smiled "What is the question Bella – don't be afraid."

"Hmm, ok, how do you know you are in love and how do you know when to take it to the next step?"

Esme smiled "I guess you have never been in love?"

I was so embarrassed. My god how can a 25 year old woman never been in love? I nodded no.

"Bella each person is different. I guess for me I knew I was completely and irrevocable in love with Carlisle was when he left for a medical conference and we weren't going to see each other for about a week. We were going out for a few months at that point and I knew that we were both sure, but when he was gone for that week, my god, I felt so empty without him. My life pretty much was at a stand still and I felt like I couldn't breath. I knew then that I was completely in love. When I finally saw him, he told me he had felt the same way. We made love that night and we have every night since."

Alice then started "I knew the minute I saw Jasper when we were 5 years old. I met his blue eyes and his beautiful smile and I knew that young he would be mine. Now if you talk to Jasper he will tell you that he knew when he was 8 but I think he knew he was 5 as well. Jasper and I didn't consummate our relationship until my 16th birthday. We both knew we were meant for each other and we knew this would be right."

Rosie then started "To tell you the truth Bella, I guess I feel like I was born to love Emmett. I don't know exactly when I knew, but Emmett states that we were just born to love each other because he doesn't even know when he fell in love with me. It's that simple. We did the deed when we were 16 as well and if you tell Emmett anything that I just said, I will cut your ears out and feed them to the chimps."

I laughed because I knew that was the most heart warming event I could have seen from Rosie. Her eyes lit up when she talked about her love for Emmett. Alice and Esme glowed more than ever when they talked about their loves. I wondered if I did too.

After breakfast, we went dress shopping. It took a little while but I found a beautiful

Marchesa strapless black cocktail dress with an embellished waistband www[dot]net-a-porter[dot]com[/]product[/]32565. I had strappy heels at home and small evening bag. Alice and Rosie volunteered their services to help me get my makeup and hair done. I kept asking them if any of them knew but they kept replying that they didn't.

**Saturday**

Ok, now I am in my bedroom with the two craziest women I have ever met in my life. They came over early to enjoy a nice lunch they brought from a nice Italian restaurant. Around 2, they pretty much ordered me take a shower so they could take my time and "prepare" me for the night. I just decided to take a deep breath and just follow their orders.

Once I came out the torture began. First, the hair suffered. They pulled and managed and prodded but yet didn't allow me to see the end result. Next was the makeup and boy did they have fun with this one. I warned them many times that if they would leave me looking like a clown both would be dead and I would have a reason to let the cat out of the bag for Rosie. As they were torturing me, George came home to get something and he just laughed at what was happening. I gave him my little insults and he just laughed them off. He told me he was going to stay over Angie and Brad just in case…. I was yelling at him of what he knew. Ugh he is going to get it but how….hmmm.

Once they were done, it was 5:30 and Demetri was going to be here around ½ hour more. So they chose my lingerie for the night and helped me get dress. Once they had approved my look then I was able to see myself. I finally got to a mirror and I was so surprised. My hair cascaded down like a goddess, with soft curls. My makeup was soft except around the eyes which were darker than usual. My god, I didn't think it was me. I looked pretty and positive. I looked gorgeous – not to sound pretentious, but the girls did a great job. I hugged them tightly and thanked them to no end. They took a few pictures to send to mum and dad when the doorbell rang. Rosie went to get the door as I went to get my bag. As I came out of my room, I saw the most amazingly gorgeous and debonair man I had ever seen. He was wearing a black suit with a thin tie, very loosely tied with a gorgeous white shirt. He looked absolutely edible.

"Bella – you are simply breathtaking."

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Well Demetri – you look just absolutely delicious as well."

I placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and then the surprise, he took a sleeping mask out.

"Um, what's this for?"

"It's part of the surprise."

I went along with it and Alice and Rosie helped me put the mask on. I said goodbye to the girls and left, trusting Demetri with my life.

He took me in his car and we drove for about 30 minutes. During that time, he held my hand, playing with my fingers and teasing me. We were quiet, but we were comfortable. I didn't want to pry more on his surprise because he had worked so hard on it. When we got to our destination, he helped me out of the car and kissed my forehead and whispered "I hope you will like it."

I took his hands tightly and we entered the building. I knew we were going up an elevator but I couldn't figure out what floor. Once we arrived, he took my hand and we entered into a room. I knew we were all alone when I didn't hear anyone else talking. He led me somewhere and then he stopped. I started to hear music – piano, violins.

"Are you ready my Bella?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak because I was so nervous. He took off my mask. I was shocked. It was actually Carlisle's ball room. They had completely converted it with romantic lights. There was only one table set in the middle of the floor. He knew I loved the view from here and at night I thought it was just so romantic.

"I wanted to recreate Valentine's Day – but just for us. I had heard you were too busy and we had yet met, but I knew that I wanted to do this immediately when I heard about it. I hope you aren't disappointed."

I wasn't but I wasn't going to kiss him in the middle of the room where strangers were just about to see us. I took his hand and lead him to one of the windows overseeing the sea. I couldn't stand it. I knew I was in love with him. My heart ached for him. As we stood there, I couldn't wait to tell him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Demetri – this is so beautiful. I am a loss at words. Really I am. Thank you for being so good to me."

Before he said anything I just had to kiss him. I motioned him to bend down and I placed my lips on his warm lips. As we started to move our lips, I moved my body closer to him, I wanted to be as close as humanly possible. As our lips move more, the opening got wider and we aloud each other tongues to intertwine. I played with his hair and as he played with mine. The kiss was getting hotter as we moaned for dominance. We knew we had to stop soon and we slowly did. That is when I let those three words come out.

"I love you."

Once I said it I thought I was going to regret it, but I didn't it. Demetri picked me up and turned me around.

"Mi amore, mi Bella, I love you too. I never thought I would be able to love again, but you have given me that gift again. I love you with all my strength and with all my soul."

I started to cry. I couldn't believe it, this kind gentle man with a heart of gold loved me as I loved him.

We held each other until the maître d' came over and asked if we would be ready for dinner. We looked at each other and we knew mentally we weren't but physically our stomachs decided to tell us we were hungry.

That night we feasted on seafood dishes. We had a wonderful and calm night together, listening to beautiful music and holding hands. I had never been as happy as I was then. After dessert, Demetri went over to the pianist to play a song for us to dance. Once the pianist started he came over

"May I have this dance mi amore?"

"Yes you may my Demetri."

He took me in his arms and we started slow dancing to Unforgettable. I had always loved that song – it was one of the songs my father, Charlie, would sing to my mom, Renee, when I was young. They would dance to it in our living room. Now, I was dancing to this same incredible song to the most amazing man that had entered in my life. He started to sing some verses in my ears and we would get lost in each other glazes. As the song was almost ending, he picked me up and whispered in my ear "Thank you my Bella for allowing me to love you."

I looked at him so tenderly – how could he say that…

"My dear, thank you for loving me."

We tenderly kissed.

As we finished there, we decided to go to my apartment and relaxed. When I unlocked my door, I found the apartment filled with recently lit candles. I was amazed at how beautiful my place looked. There were several bouquets of red roses. I was in awe.

"How did you do this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about Ms. Denali."

I smiled and we walked over to the sofa and he sat down first. He motioned for me to sit on his lap and I did.

"Here let me take this off."

I took his tie off and unbutton another button on his shirt. He decided to take the jacket off and I noticed even more how this man was so well built.

"Bella, I love you and I will wait until you are ready.."

"Demetri, thank you for understanding, but tonight, I want to try a little more than kissing, but I don't want you to think bad of me…"

His look was surprised "My Bella, I would never. It is natural when two people, especially two people in love, would want to explore each other. I have wanted to for so long, but I have waited and I would wait until the end of this earth"

I believed him. He wasn't that type of man – but I still needed more and I wanted more.

The only way was to take charge so here I go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss his face – kissing every inch of it, then slowly go down his neck, by his chin. Then I came up knowing now that I want my lips and his lips to be together. I came up and looked at him as he looked at me. "I love you Demetri – I do with all my heart. I want to try some more – not all the way. I am not experienced and I don't know what each "base" constitutes, but I want to try and I want to learn from you and you teach me how to give you pleasure. I want to show you how much I love you."

"I love you my Bella. Just promise me that anything – anything we do – if you feel uncomfortable, you tell me, and we will stop."

"I promise, but you make one promise for tonight." He nodded.

"Don't leave. Stay with me. I trust you and we can just sleep in each other's arms."

His smile was genuine and I noticed a tear in his eye.

"Ti Amo, Bella"


	24. Chapter 24

You Didn't Have Me At Hello

A/N I don't own it..

So you liked it huh? More reviews please – it brings a big smile. Shout out to shira01 for the correction. I speak Spanish and I kick myself not learning Italian in college. Hopefully one day.

So here is more….surprise1…

**Chapter 24 – Keeps going and going and going**

**That night**

**Bella POV**

Demetri and I kissed for so long on the couch touching each other slowly and the sexual tension was building. "Bella, my Bella…mmm…let's take this to your bedroom."

I looked at him and nodded. I left my shoes as he left his jacket and shirt on the couch. We quickly blew out all the candles and then he picked up bridal style and started to lay kisses on my neck. His touch was so gentle but his power, his height, his strength was overpowering me. I found it sexier than anything in this world. As he slowly walked, he slowly whispered in my ear

"Are you sure Bella? I could wait. I have no problem waiting for you."

I knew he would but I wanted him. I knew I loved him so much and I wanted to take the next step.

"Yes, I am ready Demetri. I love you and I want to feel you and show you how much I do love you. I trust you."

He smiled like a little boy and I treasured it so much

"I love you my beautiful Bella."

He had me stand as we arrived close to the bed. He started to unzip my dress as he slowly placed kisses all over my back. I was getting more wet and more kisses were placed. I didn't know this feeling – feeling of desperation, feeling of anxiety, feeling of exploding – it was wonderful. Then I felt scared of not being able to please him, but I was going to try all my best. As he got off my dress, he gasped. I could imagine what my face said - I thought he didn't like it and then he smiled,

"My Bella, please, you are just a sight of extraordinary beauty. How did I get so lucky in finding a woman with outer beauty as equal as to her inner beauty. I am just amazed at how this lingerie just looks on you."

I had a lacy bra and thong panty set Rosie got me from her favorite lingerie store. He came closer and enveloped me in his arms and kept saying sweet nothings. I hugged him tight, hoping I wouldn't do anything wrong. He laid me slowly on the bed.

"Demetri, please get comfortable. Take off you pants."

"Ah Bella, this is all about you tonight. Don't worry about me. I want you to feel everything. Please let me do this – I love you and I want to show you how much."

He stared in my eyes as he started to cup my breast and I gasped at the feeling.

"Demetri – please, I want to pleasure you too."

"We will see ok…"

Then he came down and placed his mouth on my harden nipple and I gasped again. I had never felt such a sensation. It was something out of the ordinary. It was fantastic – overbearing – blazing – my body was starting to get hotter. His other hand was kneading my other breasts, squeezing my other nipple. I couldn't help but quietly moaned. Our legs were intertwined and I felt his cock was hard but I knew he was controlling himself. My god, what a feeling - I didn't want him to stop. Then his lips attached to the other nipple and I moaned his name. He moaned and I could feel him smile. As he did he held me tight as he kept sucking on my nipple. He didn't want to let me go, but I knew we had - too many clothes on still. As his hand went behind my back, he unclasped my bra and took it off. He unattached his lips off my nipple and took my bra off.

"My Bella – you are simply beautiful. May I?" as he looked down and I nodded.

He took his pants off and I noticed more how beautiful he was. He was tall, beautiful olive color, strong – muscle filled. He was wearing black boxer brief and I noticed he was very hard and very big. There I wondered if I could really do what Rosie, Alice and I talked about. Then he took my thong off and he just stood there staring. I felt a little uncomfortable – I didn't know if he like that I had waxed or not. He knew I must have been thinking of something negative and his gave me his hand and I took it and he led me up off the bed. We stood together closely "Bella, please stop thinking negative. You are just a site of beauty and I want to remember everything we do and I want to remember every single part of your beauty." He held me tight and I let go. No more negativity – he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

He started to kiss every part of my body. He started on neck as his massage my head. I love how he touched my hair and my head. He started to kiss below my earlobe and I trembled – it was a week spot. "I must remember that spot" as he chuckled. I knew he would use that at his advantage. Then he sat on the bed and brought me to stand between his legs as he started to attack my breasts. I held him tight as I moan from the sensation he was providing me. I took then the liberty at slowly rubbing his cock and he moaned. I knew he liked it and that got me more excited. I kept more at it and he sucked my nipple harder. As he did that I felt something strange, something that was going to explode. He felt my confusion and he knew what it was. He started to kiss my chest,

"Sweetheart, don't be afraid. That feeling is what I want you to feel."

I had an idea that was it, but being me I forgot to ask Alice and Rosie and Angie how it felt. He then reattached himself to my nipple and started sucking slowly. It felt good – so good – but I wanted him to feel good too and I started again to rub his cock. I knew he liked it when he started to suck harder. The sensation was overwhelming and he kept at it and I rubbed his cock more. He wanted to make me cum so bad as he took my breast and started to suck on all of it hard and firm. That did it, I had to let go and hold myself. I place my hands around his back and he kept at my breasts hard. I didn't want it to stop and I moaned, "Don't stop Demetri…please don't…" He sucked harder and I knew he was marking me but I didn't care. Then I felt it – an explosion – an inner explosion and I moaned hard. I didn't want to scream…but he felt it on his leg. He slowly sucked and then started to kiss me all over and it led to my lips. We attacked each other lips. As we did this he lifted me up and then laid me on the bed laying kisses all over.

He hovered over me

"Do you like it Bella – so far?"

He looked at me with such caring eyes – he was worried for me.

"My darling, I have loved everything – every little touch – kiss - every kiss - kiss – every anticipation – kiss – but I want to give you what you gave me."

He smiled "We have all night my beauty, all night…"

He started to kiss me all over again and I was relaxed knowing that he loved me as much as I loved him. His hands started to knead my body and I moaned. His hand slowly lowered and I felt him by my core and I moaned. OMG – I had only read about these things in books and listening to Angie and her sex-apades, but I never thought it would happen to me. As his hand started to rub I moaned and his started to whisper

"Remember my love, if you don't like it, tell me."

"Demetri, don't stop please" I begged and he smiled.

"Then Bella, just feel, let me show you how much I love you, how much I need you in my life."

Then he inserted his thick finger between my folds and I sighed from pleasure. Was I in heaven?

"Look at me Bella."

His eyes were filled with lust and love.

"My love, how does it feel?"

I was holding his face now.

"Demetri, um.. god…it feels…like ….heaven.."

He smiled.

"Keep looking at me, in my eyes Bella. I want to see you cum again. I want to see you."

I nodded as he kept with his ministrations. I was holding his arm tightly breathing harder. Then he inserted a second finger and I moaned harder

"Demetri."

"Yes my love, is it ok?"

I nodded "Don't stop baby, please.."

"God, Bella you are so wet.. you are so tight."

He kept going more as I started to tighten my walls. I remembered Rosie to do. He felt it and his eyes got darker from more lust.

"That's it Bella. I have to taste you. I can't control it. I need to taste you. Will you let me?"

I nodded and begged

"Please Demetri."

He quickly went down spread my legs wider and started to lick my folds, sucking the lips.

"Bella you are just simply what I thought – delicious."

I moaned and was moving but he then took one hand and placed it on my stomach and held me so I wouldn't move. He widen my legs and went in deeper. He wanted to go in deeper and deeper. I was tightening more and moaning. I couldn't stop it and I was cuming close. He knew it.

"I am going to make you cum more times Bella – don't make me stop."

He didn't let me acknowledge him but kept going and made me cum and cum and cum multiple times until I scream "Demetri!" He slowly stopped and started to kiss my inner thighs as he regained his breathing. He slowly stalked back up to me. I had tears in my eyes. He quickly held me in his arms.

"Bella did I hurt you. I knew I shouldn't…"

"Shh Demetri, I am just so happy – these are tears of happiness. Thank you."

He held me tight "No, Bella, thank you for giving me life again."

That night he showed me how much he loved me. He truly loved me. I wanted to reciprocate the pleasure he had given me but he didn't allow it. He wanted tonight to be all about me and I treasured that. I knew he was sexually frustrated but from what I noticed is that he did release several times when he had made me cum. I loved him more so and I never new that this was heaven on earth.

**Sunday**

It was around 10am. Demetri and I were planning to stay in bed all day. We finally went to sleep late and I completely forgot it was Sunday. I was sleeping peacefully in Demetri's arms when I felt two little girls jumping on my bed screaming

"Auntie Bella – wakey wakey!"

Demetri whispered "I think we have visitors."

I shot up and covered us both. "Shiloh. Z. How did you get in here?"

I took them both in my arms. They screamed "Mommy!"

I smiled – I forgot about our breakfast and I knew Angie had no idea. Thank God Maddox, and Pax didn't join in too.

"Ok girls, I will be out in a few minutes…"

They went screaming and as they left Demetri took me back

"Do you have to go?"

I started to give him many kisses. "I can get rid of them."

He looked at me like he could read my mind "No baby, you go. You haven't seen them for a while. I don't want to intrude."

I made him look at me.

"Demetri – I don't want to hear those words ever again – you are my life now and you are part of theirs. Please stay. I want you here and then we could stay and enjoy a relaxing Sunday afternoon."

"But I have nothing to wear."

I smiled "I can ask George if he has like extra sweat pants and a t-shirt. We really don't go anywhere. We stay here and make waffles, eggs, bacon, etc."

He attacked my lips and we kissed passionately.

"I love you my Bella. Ok. I'll go take a quick shower."

I got up and found my robe as he snuck into the shower not without holding me in his arms and leaving me a mark on my chest. I growled knowing what he was doing. If George had lips that I admired, this man's lips were amazing and unforgettable.

I came out and Angie, Brad and George laughed.

"Well good morning to you."

"Oh you be quiet."

I gave a big hug to all three. Then Maddox and Pax came to me and I gave them a quick kiss and told them I would properly give them their greetings in 10 minutes. Angie shooed them off.

"George, can Demetri borrow some sweats and a t-shirt please."

He laughed - "My did we trade the v-card off last night."

I gave him an evil look "Listen buddy, it's not my fault he has better skills than you do and it isn't your business but no I didn't. We just took it to the….next level."

Brad came by and looked at my neck "Yeah, we can see how much he took."

I moaned "Damn – now Alice and Rosie are going to be pestering me on that one."

Angie came by and gave me a hug "Did you enjoy it?"

I nodded and smile. I came close and whispered "I need to ask you advice but later, ok?" She nodded.

George had an idea "Listen babe, I can give you more advice on that aspect than Angie.."

I growled again. I know George more than he knows himself. He was jealous. It wasn't what he was saying but his tone and his eyes. He was afraid and he was jealous. He knew better than to be jealous but boys would be boys.

"George, please, I am already embarrassed as it is. Please, if you love me, don't embarrass him."

I came to him and looked at him and held his hands "I love him and for the first time in my life I have found a man who really loves me for me and wants to make something permanent with me. I love you George but you know we would never work out. I don't want to lose Demetri but I am hell not going to lose you either ok. So don't be afraid of that ok?"

He nodded and whispered as he hugged me "I love you so much Bella and I am happy for you. You know me too well and I am afraid of losing you."

I pulled away and touched his face and looked in his eyes and I had to say it

"....." I pointed my heart as a tear fell.

He kissed me quickly on my lip and trotted to get the sweats and t-shirt. He gave it to me and I gave him a hug. "So does this mean no more flirting?"

I looked at him "Never babe – we will always flirt." He smiled because he knew he would never lose me.

I went into my room and locked the door. Demetri was drying off and he smiled as I went in.

"Mi amore, is everything ok?"

He knew me too well. "Yes, sweetie, it's just I had to reassure my friend that I will always love him and be there for him."

"George thought I was taking you away?"

I nodded.

"Bella, I would never do that. I like George and I see that he is good for you and he cares for you. I am not jealous."

I smiled – how did I get so lucky "I love you my dear sweet man. How lucky did I get to have you entered in my life?"

He started to kiss me "I think it is the other way around mio amore. How lucky am I to have found you. You have given me life again and I will never be able to thank you enough."

We kissed passionately not wanting to let go. I slowly stopped

"The kids are going to be knocking soon. Let me take a quick shower."

He smiled "I will go talk to our friends. I love you." Every time he said those words it made me have goosebumps

"And I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

You didn't have me at hello

A/N Don't own it

So – did you like it…well here is drama drama drama now.

Hmm, can we deal with it…

**Chapter 26 – Babies and drama**

**Bella POV**

**October 24th**

My relationship with Demetri was just in simple terms – the most wonderful thing in this world. I never imagine being in love as I was with him. I knew that he loved me as much as I did him. We breathed for each other – we lived for each other.

The film was completed and Angie, Brad and the kids were still in Seattle. They actually wanted to stay here until after new years which I loved because it would be a big family Christmas. George actually left us to film another film in Australia but kept in constant contact with us. He kept texting me as always and promised me that he was bringing his mom and dad here to spend Christmas with us.

Mum and Dad told me that they were coming for two months starting in December. I couldn't wait for them to meet my Demetri. He had already spoken to them on the phone expressing his love for me and how he would take care of me. We hadn't talked about marriage and I knew I wasn't ready for that as he wasn't either. I knew he still had to be emotionally ready for that which I knew he wasn't. I knew he loved me, but Carmen was still in our lives and would always be and I didn't want to take that away from him.

We were all getting ready for the Halloween charity ball. Again – they were holding it in the ballroom and we were so excited. Everything was ready and it was going to be very kid friendly. The tickets for the event had sold out a month in advance and we actually were ahead of the planning. I had managed to get a few more artists to volunteer their time. Some of the artists from the Kid Bopz cd were joining us for the beginning of the ball. After that, Harry came back as did Alicia and Michael. I also got Christina Aguilera, Jennifer Hudson, Rob Thomas, and The Eagles to volunteer their time. George helped me getting the Eagles and I was so grateful as was everyone else.

Since September up to now, I had been working late hours catching up on work with the second phase of Experiment 6549 and other project work that was under my watch. Edward and I kept close ties due to our work and though sometimes he was hard-headed, we worked extremely well. We had become fast friends and the past had been completely forgotten. He slowly got to know who I was and how I ticked as I did him. He was a good friend and I asked him for a lot of advice, especially concerning about Demetri. He was the only one who knew how deadly afraid I was of losing Demetri. He understood and gave me sound advice. I appreciated it so much and I told him that he should go out and love again. He would only respond that he just needed time.

It was around 5, Demetri and I were in the kitchen cooking dinner together and discussing our outfits for Halloween. We had decided to be Batman and Batgirl since he was so tall and I was so short. I had found a seamstress and she made our costumes. We had gone that morning for our last fitting and when he saw me in my costume – well – let's just say that I will never look at a dressing room the same again. We were laughing about it when the doorbell rang frantically.

"I wonder who that could be."

I knew everyone had their own plans. We both ran to the door and it was Edward crying with a baby in his arms "Bella – I need your help – please."

**Edward POV**

I had a really great day today. I got up early with plans just to explore the city. I hadn't gotten "lost" in Seattle for a while and it was just a beautiful day to do so. It wasn't too cold and the sun would peak out from the clouds. I loved this city so much. First it had my family and it the place where I was born and I grew up in. I wanted to think and see what my next steps would be in my life.

My love for Bella was growing more and more and I knew that I could do nothing. She was completely in love with Demetri. I was very jealous but I never showed it. First and foremost, I wanted her happy and she was. She was absolutely glowing. When I first saw that glow, I had thought she lost her virginity to Demetri. As we got closer, she actually admitted that she didn't and that she actually wanted to wait. She admitted as well what she had done and I knew it was too much information for me to handle but I did. She trusted me and that is what I wanted so much – for her to trust me. I wasn't going to break that trust – ever. Deep down, I hoped that Demetri would break her heart, so I could be there for her and be hers forever, but Demetri was in love with her as well.

I cannot imagine him losing his one true love as he did. I would have died with my true love too, but he lived on and now he had found Bella. He and I spoke many times and he had become a close friend. He admitted that he would have never thought of finding another love as Bella but he thanked the spirits that he did. He believed that Carmen had a hand in this – he adored and love Bella with all his life.

One day he did frighten me when he knocked on my door out of the blue one Sunday morning. It was early and I was reading the newspaper when I heard the knock. He looked distraught and it seemed like he was crying. I told him to come in. He explained that he could only talk to me and so I served him some coffee and we talked. He had dreamt that the relationship and love he and Bella had would be cut short but not by him or Bella but some sort of freak nature. I got angry and I argued that if this was his way of breaking Bella's heart I would break every single limb in his body.

He explained further his dream. It was vivid and scary and I didn't want to believe it. I reassured him it was a dream but he cried like a baby. He told me of his desire to make Bella his wife and to make Bella his and only his. He wanted her to be the mother of their children – to take care of them, be grandparents and live together in love until their deaths. He truly loved her and now he was afraid that everything he had wanted with her would not come out to be true. He was so afraid of hurting Bella. I told him not to believe the dream and though it broke my heart I told him to continue life as it is now. Bella loved him with her life.

What surprised me is that he told me he knew. He knew I loved her too and he accepted it. Then he surprised the hell out of me. He made me promise that if something would happen to him that I would be there for her and to love her and to marry her and to make her happy. I promised knowing that it would never happen. Demetri would marry Bella and she would have the life she deserved.

I came home with dinner and ready to plop down on my sofa and watch some tv when I heard something at the door. I looked down and it was baby wrapped up in lots of blankets. WHAT THE HELL? Whose baby is this? I took the baby trying to calm it down. It felt like it had been there for a while – the baby's face was cold. I took the baby in and unwrapped her. It was a baby girl. She didn't look like more than a month old. I looked at the bag and searched for a note. I read it - GOD DAMN HER!!

_Edward_

_When you fucked me you fucked your kid. I don't want her – she is damaged goods – just like you._

_Lauren._

That bitch – she was pregnant. She didn't even tell me. What was she thinking. What does she mean this baby is damaged goods?

God help me.

No one is around…Bella.

She is the only one who can help me.

I went quickly to her place. I felt so bad – I knew she was having a romantic night with Demetri. When she opened the door after ringing her doorbell too many times all I could say is "Bella – I need your help – please."

"Edward, who's this baby? Where did it come from?"

"I just came home and I just found her there by my door."

She took the baby and felt her to see if she was ok. She took the bag and went into mommy mode. Demetri just kept quiet and saw her amazed at her motherly abilities. She took the bottle and asked Demetri if he could heat it up for 20 seconds in the microwave. Then she took the baby to the bedroom to change her diaper. Once she did that the baby stopped crying. Bella took her in her arms and Demetri brought back the bottle and she just started to feed her. Bella looked like an angel. She was in her element – taking care of a child but then I saw her tearing.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward, she's a down syndrome baby. It looks like it is the least of the severe levels but she does have this. Where did she come from?"

I gave her the note and she gave it to Demetri. She whispered under her breath Bitch.

"How can any woman do that? How could she leave a little baby like that?"

She cried harder and held her tighter. I knew this was killing her more now when I realized her past. "Bella, really, I could take care of her now."

Bella looked at me and knew I was so unsure. She looked at Demetri and he nodded.

"Edward, really, you can stay. Let's all have dinner and wait until your mom and dad come home. We can all figure something out then."

Demetri smiled at Bella and the baby and he state "Edward, she looks just like you. She has your green eyes and your hair."

She did, there was no denying it but what was I going to do now. I stepped out with Demetri to finish cooking dinner. Bella called mom and dad and the rest to tell them that we needed to meet at her place tonight. They all were coming home after their respective dinners. Bella came over carrying this beautiful baby girl.

"Edward, you need to think of a name. She is probably not even registered."

He looked through the bag – he found the birth cerficate and was surprised.

I took her. Lauren had the baby registered as no first name, last name Cullen, mother no name and father Edward. She also had a legal document that stated she didn't want any rights of her daughter. What a ruthless bitch.

"Edward, you can decide later when your family get's here?"

**Bella POV**

He looked so defeated. I just looked at him and just took his hand and reassured him.

"Edward, everything will be fine. We are all here for you, including Demetri and me, ok?

His eyes were filled with tears and then held me and whispered "Thank you Bella – you are truly my best friend."


	26. Chapter 26

You didn't have me at hello

a/n I don't own it.

Love the reviews. Just an fyi – I hope you are all liking my imagination. I know – I am weird. Any way – love the reviews please provide my need for read.

**Chapter 26 – New Beginnings**

**Edward POV**

It felt like forever when my family came over to Bella's apartment. Demetri and I were talking as Bella was in her bedroom changing the baby. She had already made a list of things I needed to get immediately after the meeting. How did she know all of this? She wasn't a mother – she didn't have any brothers or sisters. The doorbell rang and I ran to the door.

"Angie! Brad! What are you doing here?"

"Bella called me and told me what happened. Luckily we were still out and I brought some necessities you needed now. I don't think it's a good idea that you go out to get stuff. We have enough here. Where is she?"

Bella was just coming out "Right here guys."

Angie approached her and just took the baby. "Oh Edward, she is just precious. She looks healthy. She looks exactly like you."

Angie seemed to be in her glory. She kept breathing in my daughter's aroma. "She smells so pretty."

The doorbell rang and that's when my family finally arrived. They kept asking what was on fire and then I explained everything. As I was explaining, my family was crying of hurt and anger. I knew what they were thinking – how could Lauren be such a monster. Esme asked Angie if she could hold her new granddaughter. She took her so gently and started to tear. They all agreed that she was a mini –me. I laughed – even though I was just handed this surprise – I was so proud that I had this little child now.

Alice was looking around "Hey Edward – where's Bella? Where's Demetri?"

Angie looked around – "Let me handle this– please."

Angie went to the kitchen as dad and I followed. Bella was in Demetri's arms sobbing. Demetri was trying to console her. He understood her life, but he was having trouble. She had just been a pillar of strength for me and this little piece of heaven and she just broke down after. Bella saw Angie and started to say "I'm…sorry ….Ang…I couldn't…"

Angie took her in her arms and started to console her. I remembered then her promise of no more crying. "I miss…my brother…" Angie just kept talking to her quietly. Demetri was in pieces. He didn't know how to help her and to have her stop crying. We left them alone and dad went over to Angie and whispered her something. She just nodded.

We went out to the living room and Alice and the rest could imagine how Bella was taking it. Rosie and Emmett were trying to console Demetri. He was distraught that he couldn't do anything for Bella. He felt helpless and his eyes were filled with tears. After 10 minutes, she came out, looking better than before and she apologized. Dad came over and hugged her and said to her that there was nothing to apologize for. She nodded. Bella went to Demetri and gave him a loving kiss and thanked him. He looked at her so lovingly, touching her cheeks so gently that it hurt me so much. I wish that was me – caring for my Bella.

**Jasper POV**

I could only imagine Bella's reaction and feelings on this. She is so strong just to stop everything and help Edward and my niece out. I came over

"Are you ok Bella-boo?"

"I am now. I had to release – to many memories – but I am ok. I just wish I can hurt Lauren. She had no right to do what she did."

"I know and we should go after her, but what is the use."

Alice had my niece on her arms and she was getting fussy. Alice then said "I don't know what's wrong. She doesn't like me."

Bella smiled and asked "May I?" Alice smiled and gave her to Bella and once the baby was in Bella's arms she quieted down. Bella was humming something very quietly. We were all in awe.

Dad noticed it and just smiled. "You see, special children like this child require special needs. Bella knows the needs a down syndrome not just because she lived with her brother but because she researched so much as well. Music is a big part of their growing up. It helps them to calm down, to be creative."

Bella's face glowed even more as she held this precious little thing. I looked at both of them and though I know the baby couldn't see, I knew that this child loved Bella already.

I started "Well Edward, did you think a name?"

Edward explained that he was waiting for everyone to decide on a name. We were all talking and Bella made a suggestion.

**Bella POV**

"How about Mina?"

Angie's face lit up – "That's right. Mina means precious is Arabic."

Alice face lit up "Wow – she is precious. How about a middle name?"

Carlisle looked at me and I smiled. He and I knew it had to something religious. "How about Gabrielle. It means God is my strength."

"Mina Gabrielle Cullen. What do you think Edward? She is your daughter."

He smiled "Yes she is isn't she. Hello Mina. Welcome to our lives."

I gave Mina to Edward to hold his daughter. He looked a little more comfortable taking her in his arms. "Just hum to her Edward, any song – it really doesn't matter, just as long it is soft and slow. She will also like touch. She will like her hands to be touched, even her feet."

He nodded "Thank you Bella. I can't thank you enough." He kissed my temple so tenderly.

I smiled and nodded to him "It's my pleasure Edward."

After an hour more, everyone left my apartment. Edward agreed to stay with his parents for the night. Esme and Alice were going to go shopping for Mina and Edward and Carlisle were going to take her to the doctor tomorrow. When they all left, Demetri stayed with me. As I closed the door and locked it he came over and picked me up.

"Are you ok my Bella?"

I nodded "Yes sweetie. I am. Thank you for being so patient today."

He started to place small kisses all over my face.

"You are an amazing woman Bella. I didn't think I could love you more than how much I love you now."

I laughed because it tickled me. "Demetri, please take me to bed. Help me forget my sadness in my heart."

"Are you ok mio amore?"

"Yes, just I miss my brother and though I am better, I am just sad that I haven't been able to find the cure yet. Please, make me forget. Show me you love me."

"I will always love you my beautiful woman. I love you so much my Bella."

We turned off all the lights and as we walked to the bedroom we started to kiss passionately forgetting all the pain and anger and feeling love, all the love he felt for me and I for him."

A/N Ok – I hope to write more tonight, but I have a few things to do. So next chapter will be Thanksgiving. Hope you all like it and please write reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

You Didn't Have Me at Hello

A/N Don't own it. So you like it! You are all the best. You are feeding my reads. Let me know if you like this one.

Chapter 27 Gobble Gobble

Thanksgiving Day.

Bella POV

Thank god I had taken the week off. I knew we were going to have a big Thanksgiving, but I didn't imagine this big. Angie and Brad stayed in Seattle with the kids. George stayed and had his parents fly in and join us. Felix was in town and Carlisle asked him to join us for dinner. Angela and Ben were supposed to go home to Chicago but had to cancel for work and Emmett invited them over. Billy, Jacob, Leah and Jakey were expected to join us. In other words, we were going to have a big group. Esme and I decided to cook various dishes, including 2 turkeys, few pasta dishes, salad, potato salad, rice dishes and appetizers. Leah volunteered to bake so she was supposed to bring over not just her famous chocolate cake, but cheesake and carrot cake. Alice and Rosie were going to clean up Esme's place and strategically place the tables and seating for everyone.

Demetri and I have been fantastic. I never knew love could be so positive. I just adore him and he actually makes me feel complete. I love him – I truly love him and he loves me. He accepts me and all my faults. He has been really great with my relationships with everyone in my life. He is my life support and he is my reason to breath. When Mina arrived in all of our lives, it took me by surprise. This little bundle of joy has not only brought me joy, but sadness but more than anything closure. She has helped me forgive myself for abandoning my brother – for allowing him to die. She has given me hope – hope that will be able to find a cure for this childhood problem. With this said, Demetri has accepted all of this and he actually pushes me to be with Mina even more. Edward is pretty much a constant in my apartment with Mina. I love taking care of this little girl. I see her every day and she just is so astounding to me. The doctors confirmed my confirmation and stated that if taken care of well and with the proper education and therapy, she will be able to live a long life, possibly on her own or on assisted living. I feel like she and I have this connection – which I treasure. I wish so much she was my actual daughter because I love her so much. Demetri and Edward have become close friends and talk a lot. Both actually ganged up on me when they found out from Carlisle that my birthday was in September and nobody knew. They argued that at least dinner should have been on the plans and I told them I wasn't interested. My birthday wasn't something I really look forward to – I just don't like the hoopla over a certain day.

During the day, Esme and I talked on the speakerphone as we cooked. We were making sure everything would be ready by 5. It was nice having my apartment by myself. George was with his parents siteseeing and Demetri was catching up with Felix since he was leaving this weekend for Italy. Demetri was leaving as well for Italy but in early December. He wanted me to go, but we agreed that since he was leaving for Carmen's anniversary. I didn't want to intrude and I had a feeling that his parents didn't know of me as of yet. I finished around 3 and decided to take a quick shower. Today was going to "comfort day". I wanted to enjoy the food and the company. We had all decided this especially since we had a few kids hanging around. I loved all the kids around me, especially Maddox who was my buddy.

"Mio amore, where are you?"

"In the bedroom."

My Demetri was home with me.

"Bella – you look so beautiful."

I just had black jeans, dark purple sweater, very little make up and my hair in a french braid. He on the other hand was wearing black jeans that hugged his butt so snug, long sleeve blue polo shirt and had on my favorite cologne.

"And you sir could stop traffic."

He picked me up and kissed me passionately. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Demetri."

We both went upstairs with all the food. Demetri kept stealing here and there. I kept smacking his hand and Esme kept laughing. Around 5 everyone pretty much showed up at the same time. We were all eating appetizers and drinking their poison. When I thought everyone was here, the doorbell rang. Carlisle went to get it. I was talking to Alice about something silly when I looked at the entrance and I screamed. "Mum! Dad!!" I ran to their open arms and hugged them tightly. Carlisle brought them over as a belated birthday present. I couldn't believe they were home with me. I thank Carlisle profusely for his generosity.

December 5, 2008

Bella POV

Mom and dad were with me when Demetri was preparing to leave. I didn't want to go to the airport because I knew I was going to break down even more. I didn't like this feeling I was getting about my love's trip. I didn't want him to go – it felt like he wasn't ever going to come back. When I saw that it was 7:30am I knew that he had to go and I started to cry.

"Bella, please don't cry. I am just going back home for a few days. I will be back right after New Years"

I cried even harder. That's when he knelt down

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I…have…a…bad…feeling?"

"Sweetie, I am coming back to you. You are my life, my reason to breathe."

"You promise!"

"I promise."

I knew I had to stop and looking for a child. He took me in his arms and whispered sweet nothings. We kissed passionately as he let go of me at the door.

"I love you my Bella."

"I love Demetri. Please be safe and come back to me."

"I promise."

As he closed the door, I couldn't take it and I fell to my knees and cried.

Edward POV

Same Day - 1pm

"Mom, where are you?

"In the kitchen!"

"Hey mom …"

"Don't hey mom me, give me my little princess now."

"Wow, mom, didn't think you would be so…

"Loving?"

"That's the word I was looking for…

We interrupt this show for a special news report. We just received confirmation that an airplane has crashed in the Pacific Ocean 20 minutes after takeoff.

"Mom did you just here.." We stared at the tv.

"Delta Flight 1122 containing 160 passengers and crew member bound for Rome, Italy was on it's route when a distress call came from the pilot. Once the first mayday call came in, the plane disappeared from radar. Authorities have stated that there are currently no survivors."

"OH Edward, all those poor people."

"Mom, when was Demetri leaving for Italy."

"Today – he left this morning."

"BELLA!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N Don't own it. Sorry it took so long, it's a little difficult to write this one.

**Bella POV**

I was having lunch with mum and dad when someone started to ring the doorbell nonstop. My dad went to get the door as mum and I followed him slowly. Edward came in like a bolt of lightning and swept me into his arms asking me "Bella, are you ok?" He was worried and distraught – it scared me.

"Edward, what's going on? Is there something wrong with Mina?"

He hugged me tighter. "Mina is fine. I am asking about you. How are you?"

My mum and dad walked over to me as I saw Carlisle and Esme with Mina come into the apartment. Edward then continued "Bella – you don't know?"

"Know what Edward? What are you talking about?"

Edward led me to the tv area as Carlisle took the remote and turned it on. That's when my world collided and exploded. As I stood there by myself, I watched the news reporter talk about an airplane crash. It can't be! No! Demetri promised me he would return to me. Then the news anchor came on:

"Just to update, Delta Flight 1122,flying from Seattle to Rome, Italy has encountered mechanical problems and exploded when it was just over the Pacific Ocean. Delta Airlines has confirmed that all 160 passengers and crew members have perished in this horrible accident."

When I heard that last statement, I felt the floor under me disappear. It felt like I was the only person on this earth. He can't be dead. My love – my life – he can't be gone. Why him? Why now? Why God did you let me fall for him if you were only going to take him away? Maybe I am dreaming? Maybe this is a very bad joke? I had to ask.

"Mum, did the news anchor say flight 1122?"

My mum was crying. Dad came to me "Honey, what was Demetri's flight number?"

I didn't trust myself now. It can be 1122. I need to find my phone. Demetri had sent me a text with all that information. Where's my phone? "Dad – have you seen my blackberry?"

Edward saw it on the coffee table and gave it to me. I looked for his text entitled trip information. Please God, please be wrong. Not him. As I opened the text as I had closed my eyes. Then I opened them and saw the most horrendous news – flight number was 1122. As I closed that text, I saw a new text had come in and a new voicemail. It can't be. It's from Demetri. I can't read it – actually read it – I might break my phone. "Dad, please help me. Please read it. "

He took the phone and read it and tears were coming down. He cleared his voice. "My Isabella-remember I will always love you. You gave me life back & now I must go back to Carmen. I will always love you and protect you from where ever I go. You will always be my beautiful Bella. Promise to live your life to the fullest mio amore."

He died. He is gone. My love, my life is gone.

**Edward POV**

I wanted to take Bella's pain away, but it all came down. She fell to her knees and screamed and cried uncontrollably. She kept asking herself why and kept hitting herself. I had to do something so she wouldn't hurt herself. I took her in my arms and just held tightly in my arms and asked dad to see if he could help her. He ran out probably to get his medicine bag. "Why Edward - why Demetri? He was so kind, so giving. Why him? Why now?" She was screaming and I just trying to calm her down.

"Take her to her bed Edward" screamed my dad. I picked her up and took her there. Liam and Tanya were holding each other and there was only fear in their face. Mom held Mina tightly as she was lost in what was happening. I sat on the bed and held her tight as dad gave her a shot to calm down. She kept saying his name as she slowly closed her eyes. For the first time in my life, I would sacrifice anything to bring back Demetri so she would be happy – including my life.

**Liam POV**

My Bella – how is she going to handle this? The past week Tanya and I noticed that she was the happiest that she could be and it was due to Demetri. We couldn't have been any happier. One day when Bella was at work, Demetri had talked to both of us as a true gentleman. He told us of his love for Bella and how he wanted to make our Bella his wife. He also told us his fear of his trip and how he had this strong feeling that something would happen that would cause his separation from Bella. He actually cried and promised us that we wouldn't say anything to Bella. He had to go – family obligations, but he would do everything possible to come back to his Bella. He did give us an envelope for us and for Bella to be read if something did happen. I can't believe I had the opportunity to stop him from getting on the plane. I could have prevented this and now my daughter has to suffer – she will never be the same – my Bella.

Edward called the rest of the family and Esme and Tanya were holding each other. Carlisle came to me and we just looked at each other. We didn't have to say anything – we have been best friends for so long – almost as brothers. He knew the pain I was going through seeing my beautiful daughter suffering and I knew how much he loved my daughter as his own and his pain as well. We held each other in a hug – crying – sobbing – trying to reassure each other that we all are going to get through this but our first priority would be Bella.

As the others came, I decided to call Angie and George to let them know what was going on. They weren't in town since they were doing voice overs for their movie but promised that they would be there no later than 2 days. Alice went over to Bella and just started to sob uncontrollably. Carlisle took her in his arms to calm her down. Jasper then went over to her and knelt by her bed and held her hand. Emmett and Rose were talking to Edward but both were sobbing over the news. Then her beautiful voice started to say "Edward.."

**Edward POV**

When she said my name my heart skipped a beat. I ran to her and knelt to her "Yes, my Bella. Tell me, what you need." She looked at me with pleading eyes. I helper her sit up and I gave her a kiss on her temple. "Can I please hold Mina?" I got up and took Mina in my arms and placed her gently in Bella's arms. Bella held Mina and gave her a gentle hug. Mina was awake and smiled as she tried to touch Bella's cheek. Bella smile and took in Mina' aroma of baby talc. She kept staring at Mina as her tears just kept falling. Though she was calm – it felt very eerie. We all were crying as we saw our Bella become such a fragile small figure.

**Bella POV**

As I slept, I heard the sobs from my family. I was trying to get out of this sleep the shot gave me. I couldn't. I thought of what I had done in my past to deserve this pain. I have lived my life as best as I could and still the one thing I desired and finally got was taken away from me. I thought of my Demetri. I thought of his smile, his eyes, his desires and wishes. Maybe his true love called him to go to her. Maybe it was time for him to join her in heaven.

As I struggled to get out of this state, I heard his voice. I felt a sense of calm and heard him say that he will always love me but to move on. How can I move on? I heard him say – through love. I finally left that state. All I felt then was to hold someone who loved me no matter what – Mina.

As Edward placed Mina in my arms, it felt like home to me. This little lamb was in my arms, loving me as I loved her with no restrictions – no faults. I didn't notice Rosie and Alice sat on either side of my bed. Edward was next to me and Emmett was on my right. Jasper was kneeling next to the bed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I felt Mina was the only one that loved me unconditionally with all my faults and all my negativity. I need to feel her in my arms – feel her love for a moment and try to forget this pain that is eating me piece by piece."

Emmett spoke "Bella-boo, we love you unconditionally. You are our light and our happiness. I will admit that I cannot imagine the pain you are going through but I can wholeheartedly tell you that we will be with you all the time."

**Carlisle POV**

When Emmett said those words, Bella started to sob again. Edward took Mina and Emmett scooped Bella in her arms, placed her on his lap and held her tightly. I didn't know what he was whispering to her, but as she was quieting down slowly. She looked so weak then. I cannot imagine what she was going through. I know we needed to get her to drink and eat something. She would get worse if we didn't take care of her. I whispered to Esme that we needed to do something about dinner and Tanya and Esme started to cook for everyone. Bella just held onto Emmett tightly as both cried. Though my son was such a big man, he was a gentle and sensitive man. He loved Bella as a sister and he adored everything about her.

It was about 8pm when food was prepared and I went over to my kids who all fell asleep somehow on Bella's bed. Jasper and Alice held each other on one of the bed. Emmett had placed Bella back on the bed. Edward held Bella from her left side and Rosie held her from her right side. Emmett was holding Rosie and held Bella's hand. For the first time today, I felt that Bella might be able to surpass this tragedy. I knew my kids would do everything in their power and with their love to help Bella. Though I didn't want to, I started to wake them up for dinner. Everyone came to the kitchen except for Bella.

"Dad, she just wanted to take a shower. She said she would be out in a few minutes" stated Rosie. After a few minutes, Bella came out looking a little relaxed but her face and eyes were filled with a void – a blank state. We all sat down and ate quietly. Everyone tried not to stare at Bella but it was hard. We were in the middle of it when a familiar voice started yelling for Bella. "BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He came in and Bella just whispered "George" and she shot up and ran to him, sobbing uncontrollably once again.


	29. Chapter 29

You Didn't Have me At Hello

A/N Don't own it – just own my crazy thoughts.

Thanks for your wonderful reviews. It feeds me. Sorry for not getting a new chapter but this death is little hard to write about.

Sorry it is short - powerful and moving

**Chapter 29 – Last words**

**Liam POV**

When George came in and took Bella in his arms, I realized then how much he loved my daughter. I always knew he did, but for him to get here as fast as he did, he showed me that Bella was his life. George and I spoke a long time ago about their "relationship" and he confessed that he loved Bella but he knew that he could never change his ways. Because of this, he would never pass that line with Bella. He adored and loved Bella too much and now he is here to try to repair her soul and heart.

Bella cried so much in George's arms. She kept asking him why this happened and what did she do wrong to be punished this way. We were all crying by now. I saw poor Alice and Jasper crying in each other's arms. She didn't know what to do for her friend and Jasper wanted to help Bella overcome this grief. I knew Alice loved Bella like a sister, but Jasper was her protector and her confidante. I remember the night we returned the strong friendship that my Bella and Jasper had formed. As well, Bella had a great friendship with Rosalie and Emmett. Bella looked at Rosalie as her older sister and Emmett as her big brother. Then there was Edward – Bella had created a bond with Edward that couldn't be explained and it was due to Mina. The night we returned, I noticed that their relationship was close and unbreakable. If I didn't now any better, Edward looked enamored towards her. Bella had completely entrusted her life and her soul to the same people who had created hell for her so many years ago.

Once Bella calmed down, we all sat around and George spoke.

"Bella, you need to calm down and let me say this ok."

She nodded. Emmett sat next to them and George handed Bella to him to hold her. He got up and asked for the letters. I refused and George whispered "He wants this to happen now." I looked at him and realized that Demetri talked to George before his death. I went to get it out of my room as Tanya protested. Bella didn't notice anything since Emmett was whispering something so she could calm down. George in the meantime went to the bar area and took a shot of tequila. As I came back, he took another shot and gave me a look that this was going to hurt him so much.

"Bella, Demetri called me right before…"

She gasped "No."

"He made me promise to do this right now. I told him that I should wait, but I promised him that this would be done now. It was his last wish."

She nodded "What is it George?"

He took a chair and sat in front of her and took the letter and opened it.

"Now Bella, please don't interrupt since this is going to be the hardest thing I am ever to do."

She nodded again as Emmett held her tighter. Rosalie came and sat next to Emmett on his right and Edward and Mina sat next to Emmett on the left. George cleared his voice and started

"My dearest Bella, if you are reading or listening to this letter then my suspicions came true and I must have died. I have had this pain in my heart that this trip would cause our eternal separation but you must understand that I had to go and there was nothing I could do about it.

Bella, you have been my joy and my happiness for the past few months. I never thought I was able to love another woman as much as I loved you. But now, I have been called to return to Carmen and live our lives in the after world nevertheless and with a heavy heart I am leave you.

My love, you are the best thing this world has and I want you to know that you will always be a love of my life. I want you to forget about me and continue with your life. Though, I wanted to spend the rest of my day on earth with you, this was not meant to be, but I know you are destined for a greater love than ours.

Mio amore, please give love another chance. There is one person who we both know that loves and adores you more than I could ever have and I know you will be able to love him as much as he loves you. Please give him a chance and don't close yourself to this possibility. I have already spoken to him about this and I hope he will love you and take care of you as he promised me he would.

I don't keep secrets from you my Bella and I am not starting right now. Please let Edward in your heart, in your soul and in your life. You both deserve each other's love and passion. He is your soulmate. I was just a love.

Edward, please take care of my Bella. She deserves only the best and I believe and know that you will give her everything that she desires and deserves. Love each other as if it was the last day on earth. Life is too short.

All my love, Demetri"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Running Away

A/N Don't own it – just own my crazy ideas.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe this – I can't even cry anymore. How could he?

"Emmett, please tell me this is a dream."

"Bella-boo, I wish I could – I really wish I could."

"Why? Why would he get on the plane having this feeling? Did he actually love me?"

George took my hands "Bella, he loved you with all his heart and soul. He had to go – you know how dedicated he was to his family."

"But George, he took all this trouble to write this. If he did this, he could just have gotten on another plane on another day."

George looked at me "Bella, he thought this was going to happen no matter what – it was destined."

Why? Why him? Why bring me love if it will be taken away?

"Edward, is it true?"

"Bella, I don't think it's a good time..."

I screamed "TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!"

Mina starting crying as Edward nodded yes remorsefully. I couldn't handle this. I needed to get out. I needed to escape. I didn't care and I left as everyone was calling me. The elevator was immediately there and it was too late for anyone to catch me. As I got to the first floor, I realized that I didn't have a coat. Shit, I don't care! I needed to get out of there. Seth tried to stop me and I growled to leave me alone. Thank God I had my sneakers on as I started to run. I didn't care where I was going - I just needed to get away.

**Jasper POV**

Emmett and I tried to catch up to Bella but we were too late. By the time we reached the ground floor, Bella disappeared and we had no idea where she went to. Worse – she didn't have a coat or sweater. We both went upstairs to see what was going to be the next steps. Dad, Mom, Liam and Tanya were worried since she left with no coat and it's really cold.

Tanya spoke "We need to find her. She is going to get sick. Please boys, bring her back."

Emmett, Edward, George and I nodded. Rosie took Mina and we decided to split up. George came with me as we decided to walk around. Emmett went another way and Edward took his car to drive around for her. We realized that maybe she ran; the question is where she was headed. It was night and it was cold. We knew we needed to find her fast since she could get hypothermia quickly.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe Demetri. We spoke once on this – he knew how I felt for Bella. I can't believe he included it in his letter. I guess he thought I was going to keep quiet.

_God, help me, where is my Bella? I love her so much and I can't imagine my life without her. Please God, help me find her. _

I drove around and I still couldn't find her. Let me think – where can she be now? Think Edward – where? She loves the water – it helps her think. Could she be at the waterfront?

I sped to the only place I knew she loved to go to – Pike Place Market. She loved to cook and she would always go there to get the freshest of foods. It was closed by now and I knew she must be lost somewhere there. I finally got there and ran out to find her. I went to the entrance of the market and the doors were shut.

_My God – please help me find her. I can't lose her. Please help me help her!_

I stood quiet and hear the wind howling. It was getting cold and I can't imagine how she was fairing in this weather.

"Bella! Where are you?"

I screamed again as I walked on the boardwalk. Then I noticed a small bulk sitting on the floor.

"Bella!"

I ran to her and she was trembling and crying.

"Bella, please look at me."

She finally did – her eyes filled with endless tears.

"Bella, please let me take you to the car?"

She kept looking at me – looking into my eyes – searching for something. I couldn't help it but I was crying. I needed her to be ok. I didn't care about me at this point. I hated to see her cry.

"Edward, please help me. Please – Edward."

I took off my coat and placed it around her. Then I picked her up and took her to the car quickly. I gently placed her in the front seat and shut the door. I ran to the other side, turned the car on and turned the heat on full blast. She was trembling and her face was numb. She was sobbing and I didn't know what to do. I slid my seat all the way back and then took her in my arms and placed her on my lap and held her in my arms. I held her tightly so she could try to understand that I wasn't going to leave her.

"Bella, I can't imagine what you are going through. I really can't, but I do know that I wish I could take this pain away. I wish so much I can bring back Demetri so you can be happy again. I know what Demetri stated wasn't a good time but please know that if I could fix this I would, even sacrificing myself so he can come back to you."

After I said that she tightened her hold on me.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe what he had just said. He should never feel that way – not about me.

I need to calm down. He can't suffer. He has Mina. He has to live for her, not me.

"Edward, please look at me. I never want to hear those words out of your mouth again. You have Mina. She is the most important thing in your life now and she should be your priority. I am not worth anything on this earth. Mina is worth more than gold. Please never say that again."

"Bella, I know Mina is and will always be the most important thing in this world, but you are too and I don't ever want to lose you. I know this is too soon and I will wait for you, but I need you to know that you are my reason to live, you are my breath, you are my sunshine, and you are everything to me. If I had to sacrifice my life so you could be happy, I would do it in a heartbeat. I love you Isabella Swan and I will wait for you."

As I heard my heart was breaking even more. "Edward, if Demetri would still be here, would you have ever told me about your feelings for me?"

He nodded no. He was going to sacrifice his "life" for my happiness.

"Edward, let me heal first. I am not going to give up seeing Mina and you are still my friend. Let me heal from this pain in my heart. Give me time, is that ok?"

"Bella, I will wait forever."

He held me and I held him. "Take me home Edward."

He called the men to stop looking for me and he took me home.

Rosalie POV

Once Edward brought Bella back home, Tanya and Liam took her and took care of her. She looked so broken, so weak. My heart and soul broke for her. We had become close friends and actually I considered her to be my little sister. I didn't want her hurt – I wanted her to be happy as I was with Emmett. I thought she found it with Demetri. Now he dies and throws the curve ball with Edward's love for Bella. We all knew that Edward was infatuated with Bella – but we never imagined he was in love.

As we stayed in her apartment, we spoke to Edward and he confessed it all, how at first he just wanted Bella as another notch on his belt and how she became his obsession and later how he fell in love. He told us the conversation Demetri and he had a while ago. Demetri approached him on Edward's feelings towards Bella. With this, Demetri still allowed Edward to get closer to Bella. I cannot imagine what Demetri has gone through, living life with Bella, with the feeling that he wasn't going to come back to her.

Around 3am, I woke up. I couldn't sleep anymore. I slowly slipped out of Emmett's arms to see where everyone was. Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat sleeping. Jasper had Alice in her arms asleep. George wasn't around – I guess he went to sleep in Angie and Brad's apartment. I went to Tanya and Liam's room and they held each other tightly. Where was Edward?

I went to Bella's bedroom. Bella held Mina closely against her chest as they slept soundly. Edward was on the floor with his head against the bed with Bella's hands in his.

I need to wake him up – he is going to feel it later.

"Edward – get up."

"No Rosie, I can't."

"Edward, you can't stay this way. You are going to feel it tomorrow and Mina is going to need you."

"Bella needs me more."

Stubborn mule – he isn't going to change. "Don't say anything tomorrow."

I took the chair in the corner and just stared at both of them. I haven't prayed for the longest time, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"_Dear God, please help my sister Bella overcome this pain and hurt. Help her realized that love is around the corner and that she will be fine. Please help her heal quickly so that my brother can finally live a life – so both can live a good and loving life. I know I have no right to ask you of this, but Bella has been too good and she doesn't deserve this. Please – help her."_

Tanya and Liam POV

The next few days went quickly and the "family" helped Bella in every way possible. Jacob, Billy, Leah and Jakey came daily to help Bella and talk to her and bring her guidance. Carlisle and Esme showered her with parental love. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were there to be her support system and her cheering up squad. Angie, Brad and George were her toughest critics and they helped her not fall into a deep depression. It was tough love from them, but though we hated it, it helped Bella. Edward – well he was there showering her with love and care quietly.

Felix called Bella and expressed his condolences and support. Unfortunately, she wasn't invited to the funeral and she had not expected the invitation since his family didn't know of their relationship. Their family was of high royalty and Demetri was actually working on convincing his family on Bella's acceptance. This "rejection" actually seemed to push Bella out of her depression. One night she stated to Alice that she always had this inkling that she would never be accepted in his family.

Christmas and New Year's was coming up quickly and we were hoping that Bella would be better. She actually was starting to work and her mind was slowly coming back to reality. Our daughter was tough but we advised her to take it easy and not to dive in too quickly to the real world. She agreed and slowly her smile was coming back and her sense of humor.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch

a/n I do not own it – but I do own my crazy thoughts and ideas.

I apologize for not working on this fic. I wasn't feeling it and rather than give you something bad, I waited. So, here it goes.

Christmas Day

Bella POV

It's been two weeks, but I'm feeling better everyday. Thank God my family and friends were around to help me get through this. Alice and Rose have been really great. I never imagined in a million years that we would be as close as we are now. Alice and Rose are sisters by blood, but I can consider them as my soul sisters. They helped me cry all the pain and agony I had in my heart. They helped me realize that life must go on and that no matter what, I would have them in my life.

Emmett and Jasper – well what can I say about them? I accepted them as my true brothers – the big brothers I had always wanted. They held me in their arms with soothing and loving words. They made me laugh and they helped me take my anger out (they took me to kickboxing every day). They gave me hope and they provided undying love. I loved them so much and I told the girls how lucky they were to have two wonderful men as their husbands.

All four of my new found "brothers" and 'sisters' reminded me that Edward was there waiting for me. They had told me how at first they were against the idea of Edward falling for me, but since working out his thoughts and problems, he had changed. Mina also helped him change and the family notice a caring and loving Edward. The selfish and arrogant Edward didn't exist anymore. During this time, Edward gave me space to think but he came to visit often to talk and to visit Mina. He became a closer friend that I could ever imagine, but I didn't see him in a brotherly fashion either.

I got all my shopping done via internet. Yesterday, I had actually escaped from my family to go pick up my parents gift, Esme and Carlisle's gift, Mina's gifts and Edwards gift. I actually got something very special for Edward after speaking to Alice and Rosalie one night. I hope it doesn't turn him off.

"Bella, are you up?" It was Alice and Emmett. Emmett was carrying Mina.

"Yes, please come in."

All of a sudden they both jumped on me and Mina was giggling in Emmett's arms. "Merry Christmas my dear brother and sister." We all held each other and the silence was warming and it just provided love to each other. Mina smiled at me and I gave her my eskimo kisses. She giggled.

"So how is my little princess this beautiful Christmas morning?"

Alice looked at me smiling "You are in a good mood Bella."

"I am. Finally! I mean I will never forget Demetri but I have to slowly move on."

Emmett gently swiped my tear on my right cheek. "Did you dream of him again?"

"Yes I did. It was so real guys. He came to me again but in my living room. He told me that he would always protect me and love me but it was time for him to go. He wanted me to go on with my life and to fall for Edward. He continued telling me that Edward was a good man and he was destined to my eternal love. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and he left."

Alice was astounded. "So do you think you will ever see him again?"

"I don't think so." I smiled.

Alice asked then "Why are you smiling?"

"He told me that Edward was going to love my gift to him and not to worry."

As I finished saying that my parents came in and enveloped me in their arms. We all chimed merry christmas. We were all going to go up to Esme and Carlisle's apartment for Christmas breakfast. We all had decided not to worry about getting dressed but Alice made sure we all had nice Christmas pajamas.

As I went to brush my teeth and brush my hair in a ponytail, Alice called her parents to see if they were ready for us – which they were. Rosalie and Edward were helping Esme with breakfast. Angie, Brad and the kids were getting ready to come up and George and Jasper were getting all the gifts upstairs. Brad's parents had stayed with his sister this year but they would meet up later in January. George's parents were with us this year and were enjoying Carlisle's company.

I had Mina in my arms as we all started to go up to the apartment. Mum carried pastries we had made the night before and dad, Alice and Emmett carried the gifts we had for everyone. I entered into the apartment when I was attacked with hugs by Esme and then Rosalie. I received hugs from Carlisle and Jasper right before they went downstairs to help Emmett get the rest of the gifts my parents and I had under my tree. George picked me up and gave me a heart warming hug reminding me how much we meant to each other. I greeted then his parents as well.

Edward was the last person since he was in the kitchen helping Esme.

"Merry Christmas Edward."

He smiled and jogged over to me. I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but he placed his hands on both of my cheeks and kissed them so lovingly. He looked into my eyes and I noticed his love for me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Merry Christmas my Bella. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Edward."

"How is Mina today?"

"As always, she is an angel Edward. Just simply – an angel."

He enveloped both of us in a tender embrace filled with so much care and so much love. It felt like we were in another world and we didn't notice Esme and Carlisle and my parents looking at us as they held each other in their arms. As we separated, I followed our embrace with a tender kiss on Edward's cheek and just quietly whispered "Thank you Edward – for everything."

He smiled.

Jasper POV

The festivities continued. Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Tanya prepared breakfast as we all were talking to each other. I looked at Bella just staring into Mina's eyes and whispering to her. My little sister seemed to be a little better – she seemed happier. I know she had been talking a lot to Alice and Rosalie and she has been letting go a lot of her anger and sadness. I know she had been dreaming about Demetri and I was hoping that he would let her go soon. If she was going to start her life again, he needed to let her go.

Angie, Brad and the kids arrived and the noise level went up a decibel. Bella had been sitting on the floor with Emmett when the kids came in and they went straight to her and attacked her. Luckily, Emmett took Mina in his arms just in time, because Bella tumbled on her back. She laughed so hard because the kids were tickling her and asking for their rasberry kisses. It was so heartwarming to hear Bella's laugh. It was so loud that everyone came into the room to see what was going on. Maddox and Pax had her on one side and Z and Shiloh had her on the other side – tickling Bella. Then Jacob, Leah, Billy and Jakey came in and they started to laugh. Jakey wiggled out of Leah's arms and ran to join the fun. We all laughed again since Jakey was starting to talk and his first words were Bella. It was the first time in a long time that we felt normalcy again.

Esme POV

We finally finished breakfast and everyone ate and ate and laughed. The kids and Bella were on the floor eating and laughing with the kids. Tanya and I kept looking at Bella finally having fun in her life. She had a hard time the first few days, but after talking, crying, breaking things, yelling and just breaking down, she was finally better. When I saw how Edward and Bella interacted this morning, it brought me tears of joy to see that maybe these two wonderful kids will be together. I could only hope and pray that all will come true.

When we finished eating, we began the gift opening. Bella held Mina as Emmett and Alice distributed the gifts to everyone. The young kids were overjoyed with all their gifts. I was amazed at all my kids gifts, but I was so amazed at what Bella had given my Carlisle and me – two tickets to an all-inclusive cruise in Greece. I protested and she just gave me a smile and stuck her tongue out. I just laughed. She loved us so much. She gave her parents the cruise they had been wanting for the longest time – a two week all inclusive trip to Alaska. Her parents went and enveloped her in their arms and cried. She just kept saying that she would never have enough to repay them for all their love.

The grown up kids started to open up their gifts. The next to last person to open his gift was Edward. Everyone was so happy with their gifts, but no one imagined Bella's gift to Edward.

Edward POV

Bella's gift to each of my brothers and sisters were amazing. Bella gave Emmett Seahawks season tickets for the 2010-2011 season. She gave Alice and Rosalie a year membership at their favorita spa and both the girls screamed and jumped on her little body. Poor Mina got caught up and started to protest. _That's my girl. _

We were so surprised at how Jasper reacted towards Bella after he opened his gift. He picked Mina up and gave her to me so he could take Bella on his lap and just hold her tightly thanking her quietly. She gave him two plane tickets for him and Alice to go see the ruins of Greece. He was such a history dreamer and wanted to go so much. She wanted to give him this opportunity to live out his dream with Alice.

I started to open my gifts as Bella held Mina again. She was sweet talking her as I opened my gifts from my family. When it came to my gift from her, I was surprised to the big box. I opened it and there were several boxes inside. The first one was a trip to New York City to meet and learn from one of the best composer and pianist, Keith Jarrett. I was amazed at this opportunity. She gave me several composition books so I could continue writing music. The last gift is what opened my heart to our future.

She gave me a ring – a Claddagh ring. She wrote a small note in the box.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know it is too soon, but Demetri has reminded me so many times that life is too short and to start living again. After much soul searching, I would like to our relationship to be taken slow. Please accept this ring as a promise to start anew. This ring has been in my dad's family over the years and my dad lovingly gave it to me so I could promise you a future together. "The Claddagh"is a symbol of love, friendship and loyalty. The hands of the ring are shown holding the heart and the hands denote friendship and togetherness, the heart itself signifies love and the crown in the claddagh ring stands for loyalty. The deep and true meaning of the Irish claddagh rings has also put them into a group of rings referred to as the faith rings._

_I ask you – if you are willing – to wear it on your right hand with heart facing away from you. When worn in this manner, it means that a person is willing to consider love or a relationship. The person is showing the world that their heart is open to love, as it has not yet been won over._

_If you do not wish to wear it, please return it to my father and our friendship will continue. _

_Let's take it one day at a time. Time heal all wounds and I look forward to the future with you and Mina. _

_Sincerely and hoping – Bella_

She was going to give me an opportunity. I couldn't believe it – she was going to give me the honor to be her love in the future. My Bella was going to allow it.

Everyone was quiet. They had no idea. Emmett broke the silence "Edward – what is it?"

I couldn't stop myself. I got up, picked Bella up and placed her on my lap and held her closely and gently with Mina in between us. I placed the ring as she indicated and she smiled. I gave her loving kisses on her cheeks and whispered in her ear "Thank you my Bella. Thank you for allowing me in and I will show you how much I love you everyday in our lives." She smiled and we just gave each other an Eskimo kiss and smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N don't hate me….

I don't own it….

New Year's Eve

Bella POV

I can't believe the year is over. Last year, I was in London with my family preparing to come to the States. This year – I made peace with former "enemies" who turned out to be friends, found my family, Billy, Jacob, Leah and Jakey, found and lost love with Demetri and now found my true love Mina and start anew with Edward. Life has been a roller coaster ride.

Christmas was beautiful. Edward gave me a beautiful platinum bracelet with my favorite verses the book of 1 Corinthians,

_"Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails." _

Mina gave me a beautiful locket with a picture of her smiling. I can't believe my heart was healing so fast. It has only been a few weeks since Demetri's accident. He hasn't been back in my dreams. I have questioned myself over and over if I ever did love him. I know I did, but Mum states maybe it wasn't true love.

Mum and dad had to leave back home due to charity commitments for New Year's eve and day. They left on December 27th. We promised to see each other soon, since they gave me airline tickets for me to come back home anytime. Carlisle and Esme joined them as well. They actually were going to take a small vacation over in Europe. They had surprised SLR employees with paid vacation week during Christmas. Everyone was extremely happy.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were planning to go to several parties tonight. I decided to stay home and Edward was coming over with Mina to see the ball drop. Edward and I were going to cook some dinner and just enjoy each other's company. We were together all week as we got to know each other. He has grown up a lot and actually loves Mina with his life. He has been really great with me. He doesn't push me with too much affection. I am happy with holding hands as we speak. We have kissed and I can honestly say that those lips are a weapon. I have never felt so many butterflies when I kiss him – not even with Demetri. His touch was magnetic and soothing. I found to be at peace with him. I want to take it slower but it is so hard with him. Edward is simply someone I can completely and fully fall in love with.

Edward POV

As I lay here on the couch with Bella in my arms, I think what this past year has brought me. I cannot believe that tonight of all nights I am not in a bed with a woman fucking her brains out. I love Bella, don't get me wrong, but I have needs and those needs haven't been met for a long time and my wrists are getting tired from pumping so much. I am going to need some kind of release soon, but I know Bella will not give it up. I can't believe her – I mean – she is such a beautiful woman. Why am I thinking this way?

I need some release. Maybe I can ask one of my former "playdates" to help me out.

Valentines' Day 2009

Bella POV

Where is Emmett and Jasper? They told me they were going to be here early so they can help me get into Edward's apartment and set up for tonight. Edward and I have been going out now since December and it has been great. Some days I do feel like he is a little off, but those days he had to work late at the lab or meet clients. He would come back the next day really off to me and treat Mina and I differently.

I didn't mind though, I had Mina to myself those nights. I loved having her with me. She was doing so well and I cried when she said Mama to me. I was teaching her to say Dada, but she said Mama first. Esme was there and we both cried. Even though she wasn't from me, she would always be my baby.

"Bella, we are here!"

"Finally, what took you so long?"

Jasper smiled and giving me a kiss "Sorry Bells, but Edward never made it to the meeting with Felix and Emmett and I had to go."

"What? He told me he had a few minutes today? Oh well, he must have taken longer with his prior meeting. Anyway, come on! I want to set up everything for tonight."

Emmett took me in his arms "Bella – are you sure about this? I mean – I love you and I just want you to make sure what you are doing."

"Thanks Emmett, but I am sure. I have caught Edward releasing himself in the shower a few times. I think I should grow up and take care of this. I love him and I know he loves me and he will never do anything to hurt me ever again."

Emmett and Jasper nodded. They were going to help me place red candles all over and get the place for tonight. Esme was going to take care of Mina for us and well, I had my lingerie ready as well. Alice, Rose and I went out to get something nice for the occasion.

We went upstairs to Edward's apartment and Jasper opened the door. "Oh no." I heard Jasper say.

"What Jazz?"

"Bella – let's go…"

"No what's wrong? Did he get robbed…"

It was worse. His clothes were all over the living room and a woman's clothes was as well. I picked up the bra and took a sniff.

"He couldn't Jazz."

"Bella, let's go – you don't need to see this…."

"No."

We walked around and his bedroom door was slightly opened and we heard the moaning and the slapping of skins. I opened the door and I couldn't believe it. Lauren and Edward were fucking like they had never been apart.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I left. I didn't know wear to go. I couldn't be there. I couldn't believe I fell for that shit again. I needed to leave - far away. I couldn't stay here, or the building or work. I needed to get away. First, I needed to say goodbye to Mina. I went upstairs to Esme and Carlisle's apartment and rang the doorbell hard. Carlisle came to the door.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"Where's Mina?"

I came in and took Mina in my arms and held her tight, kissing her neck and whispering I love you's.

Esme worried "Bella, what's wrong dear?"

"I'm sorry Esme, Carlisle. I am leaving. I wanted to say goodbye to Mina. Please – don't ask. I can't talk about it right now."

They nodded.

Then I look at Mina "Mina, I will always love you. You will always be my baby. Don't ever let anyone tell anything different. You are perfect and I will always be there for you. Forgive me for leaving, but I have to."

I gave her my final kiss and left. I took the stairs and went to my apartment and quickly got my purse and keys to the car. Then I left. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew I was never going to come back.

Emmett POV

"YOU FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH."

I can't believe my brother. I pushed Lauren off of Edward, picked him up and threw him against the wall and punched him.

"Edward, what the fuck were you thinking?"

Edward smirked "This isn't anything to do with Bella. I love her – this is just a fuck. If she would only give it up…"

As I was going to throw another punch, Jasper did it for me.

"What the fuck Jasper? You too?"

Jasper held him against the wall "She was going to give you everything tonight you ass."

I was pissed. I was mad. "Lauren, if you don't get out of here now, I will personally take you out."

"Edward, you are going to let them talk to me like that. I am Mina's mother."

Jasper couldn't take it. "You just realized you were her mother. GET OUT LAUREN."

She yelled back "NO!"

Edward came in between. "Stop it. She has every right to be here. She is Mina's mom."

I couldn't believe him. "Edward, you are dead to me. DEAD. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't even think of me. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME."

Jasper and I were about to leave "And if you think you are taking Mina – you have another thing coming."

I went downstairs to Bella's apartment as Jasper went upstairs. When I got in Bella's apartment, I noticed she had been there but took her purse and keys. Let me call her. Damn it – it's going straight to voicemail.

"Bella, sweetheart. Please come back. Don't do anything rash. We love you. You know that. Please come back to us."

Damn it where can she be?

When I went upstairs, Jasper and I explained everything to Mom and dad. They told us what happened. That's when Rose and Alice came in. They couldn't believe it as we told them.

Where could Bella be?


	33. Chapter 33

A/N I don't own it.

First, my heart felt thoughts to Natasha Richardson's family. She was one of my favorite actresses and it should remind us always that life is so precious and when it is time to go – it is time.

Second, thank you for all your reviews – bad and good. To **anotherlamescreenname** – thank you for your kind pm and giving me the extra push to continue.

Please understand – it will eventually be a E/B story – but life isn't that easy and we must always remember that. Edward is still a child even though he thinks he is ready for this – a dedicated life with one woman. He has always been a playboy. Think about it – will a playboy really change just over night. I don't think so.

As well, let's think about Bella – did she really forget about Demetri that quickly. Could you?

Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint too many and I didn't lose too many.

We will have George come back and a bad mama Angie…ooooohhhh.

BTW – someone asked about the statement that was made about Mina not being taken away. Emmett screamed that to Edward and Mina. Emmett adores that baby and know that Bella would be the perfect parent. Now, he know Edward would bring nothing good at this particular relationship and Emmett will do everything to stop from Mina having Edward and Lauren as her parents.

This is dedicated to my new found buddy and fello insomniac **DreamAngel9686**. GO READ HER FIC!! THEY ARE FANTASTIC!!

**Bella POV**

I don't know where to go. I had to turn my cell phone off cause every fucking 5 minutes it keeps vibrating. God damn phone! Where can I go? I wish Demetri's grave was here. I want to go there. I did this too soon. I should have listen to my head than my heart. I knew this was all wrong. Edward wasn't ready for this. I knew it. Shit – he wasn't ready for Mina. When he was frustrated he would bring Mina over and leave. Shit! Shit! Shit! Where do I go? ….The only place I could go….

I had to go see my mom, dad and little brother. Maybe they can help me.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy. Hi Steve. I am sorry I haven't come by to say hello. I miss you three so much. I know you must have seen Demetri up there. Please tell him that I love him and miss him so much. Oh mommy and daddy, what am I going to do? I gave Edward a chance and he just took it and threw it out the window. Why? Am I just not worthy of having just love in my life. I had Demetri and God took him away and now this shit happens. I can't leave either. Carlisle and Esme have been so good to me and I owe it to them to help them find those cures we are so close to getting. Please help me. Please help me clear my head."

After an hour of crying and talking to them, I left. I knew where to go.

"Hello."

"Hey Leah, it's Bella…"

"Bella, everyone is looking for you. Where are you?"

"I can't say. Leah, is Jacob around?"

"No hon, Billy and he left in the truck looking for you."

"Call him and tell him to go home. I will call Carlisle. Is the cottage still yours?"

"Oh honey – yes and it's yours if you need it. You know where the key is right?"

"Yes Leah. Please don't tell anyone. Just tell Jacob and Billy but tell them in secrecy. I need to be away. I don't know when I will come back but I don't want to see anyone ok?"

"Bella – just don't do anything drastic."

"I won't hon. I love you and give Jakey a big kiss from me."

I hung up. Let me call Carlisle. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella! Where are you?"

"Are you alone?"

"Esme is with me Bella. Are you ok?"

"I am well as can be expected. Carlisle, let me speak. I am not going to leave you high and dry. I love you and Esme very much and I love my job. I am going to continue to work, but not in the lab. I will work from outside. I am not going to tell you or anybody where I will be, but I will be in Seattle. Any findings, emails, questions, etc – I beg of you must come through you or Angela. For now, I want no other contact. I need to clear my heart and my head."

"Bella, take some time off, please…."

"Carlisle, if I don't work, then you will find me dead in the ocean. Work will help me. It has always helped me. I can't go home – I am too embarressed. I don't want to even imagine what Mum and Dad think of me…"

"They are worried sick sweetheart. They would never think bad of you. Please…"

"Carlisle, I love you like a father. Please understand. I need to be away for now. I know Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett might think I am punishing them, but I just need to be away from everything and everyone."

"OK. I understand. Mina misses you. She has been crying for her momma."

"That what hurts me the most Carlisle. Edward never thought with his brain or his heart. He thought with his dick. Mina is the best thing in my life and now that Lauren is in the picture, I am not anything to my precious girl."

Esme got on the phone "Honey, Emmett will not allow it. Rose has Mina and will not allow Lauren to come near her. Bella, do you need anything?"

"Esme, please pack me a bag with comfortable clothes, sweatpants, jeans, socks, etc. Pack me my charger and both laptops, pens, notebooks. Once you are ready, we three can meet if that is ok?"

"Sure honey. I will call in about an hour."

Esme and Carlisle did what I asked. No one was around and went unnoticied as they got all the stuff I needed. They called me and I asked them to meet me by their lake house. When they saw me, they enveloped me in a big hug and that is when I cried. I cried for so long but it felt good afterwards. I told them I was going in hiding but I would send them emails periodically. I promised I would contact their kids soon enough, but I made them promise to please help Mina out. I said my good bye and left with groceries and my stuff and went to Jacob's cottage on the outskirts of Seattle. I needed to be here.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella was just gone. It wasn't our Bella anymore. Edward had completely destroyed her. I cannot imagine what she is going through. What the hell is wrong with Edward? I thought he had changed. Is he just on drugs? What made him go back to Lauren after what that horrible and disgusting woman did? I have to figure how to get Mina away from Edward. I really think that Mina should be with Bella. She loves her more than life itself and she know about Down Syndrome. Mina is going to be heartbroken. I have to have Rose and Emmett show Bella's picture to Mina so she won't forget who her real momma is.

Esme looks so destroyed. We are just waiting for the kids to come back. I already called them to give up and come back. I don't even know where Edward is.

"Dad! Mom!"

"In the kitchen!"

Emmett, Jasper and Alice came in. Emmett had Edward by his neck and threw him on the counter. Jasper spoke first. "Dad, did you see Bella?"

"Yes – she called and we brought her some stuff and she is gone. She won't tell us where she went but she wanted to let Emmett , Jasper , Alice and Rosalie that to forgive her for not going to you and she will call when she is ready."

Alice was crying. "Dad – how is she?"

"Dead Alice – I have never seen Bella this way, not even when Demetri died."

Emmett then went to Edward and gave him another punch "What the fuck were you thinking? Oh yeah, I know – with your fucking dick. God damn it Edward – why? Why ? Why!!!! And with the slut!!!"

"Fuck Emmett don't you think I had enough physical punishment. Shit – I didn't even get to cum."

Then Jasper hit him "You fucking low life bastard. That is all you think about. Fuck Edward – I will give you this – you had us all fooled. We all thought you changed but you haven't. You are still the manwhore and asshole we hated. I never thought I would ever say this, but I hate being related to you."

"Fuck you. It's been a long time for me. No real physical stimulus. Bella didn't want to give me any. You think I could wait any longer…"

Then what surprised the hell out of us was Esme.

**Esme POV**

That did it. I had to hit him. I hadn't hit him over 20 years, but this is ridiculus. I gave him the hardest open palm smack I could give him. SLAP!

"Mom, what the hell?"

ANOTHER SLAP.

"Edward Cullen – you respect me. Now, what you did tonight is unforgivable. Do you have any idea what you have lost? You have lost any chance at love? You lost your only true love. Was all the shit you told me on how you loved Bella?"

"Mom – no I love her, I still do…"

"But you show her this…"

"She would have never known if…"

"She was planning a beautiful evening with you. I asked not too, but she thought it was time. She knew you were upset that she hadn't given her the last precious thing she could give. My God Edward, you FUCKED UP! I don't know who you are any more."

"Mom,.."

"Don't Mom me. I will tell you something right now, straighten up NOW. YOU ARE NOT A CHILD ANYMORE EDWARD. YOUR ACTIONS HAS CONSEQUENCES. YOU JUST DESTROYED A BEAUTIFUL HEART AND A BEAUTIFUL SOUL.."

"Mom…

"Stop Edward. Mina from now on is staying with me or Rosie and Emmett. Since Lauren is in your life, she will not be part of her life. Your father and I are considering the Mina either stay with Emmett and Rosalie or Bella adopt her."

"WHAT! MOM SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!!!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT BEFORE YOU THOUGHT OF FUCKING WITH LAUREN. MINA DOESN'T DESERVE THIS. DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE CALLED BELLA 'MOMMA'. BELLA DIDN'T WANT THAT TO BE HER FIRST WORDS, SHE WANTED DADDA."

"Mom, you have no right…"

"Edward, you lost your right over her. You will not see her. You will not talk to her. You will straighten up and pray that Bella will be able to forgive you."

He kept quiet. Carlisle had to continue.

"Edward, first, if you don't love Bella, don't pursue her anymore. Let her go. If you do love her, pray that one day she will forgive you. Lastly, I never thought I would ever say this about any son, but for the first time in my life I have never been so ashamged in my life."

**Edward POV**

I can't believe I fucking did this. What the hell is wrong with me? And with Lauren? I do love Bella, with all my heart, but I just really was thinking with my dick. I think I really need help. Maybe once everything cools down, I will talk to Dad and have him help me find someone to help me.

I keep seeing Bella's face when she saw me. I will never be able to live this down. Damn, Demetri is going to kill me in my sleep. George – shit, he will have a hit man out on me.

I have to clean this up. I have to find Bella.

**March 1, 2009**

**Alice POV**

I miss my friend. I miss our Bella. We were having Sunday breakfast with mom and dad. Edward gave up on looking for Bella. He admitted he had a problem and Dad found him a place to get better. He had some issues that needed to be fixed and he was borderline sexual addict. Thank God he never contracted any diseases, but he has a long road to take to get better. He still has hopes that Bella will forgive him and be able to love him. I highly doubt that. He gave up custody of Mina and Emmett and Rosalie are her legal guardians now. Rosie is loving motherhood. Mina really loves her but we still keep showing her pictures of Bella and she still calls her momma.

Lauren never came back to the building. Last I heard she had found some rich man and was one of his whores. Good riddance. I hope we never see her again. Dad placed a restraining order against her and cannot be anywhere near us or Mina or she would get arrested.

We still miss Bella, I miss Bella. I keep going to her apartment to clean and make sure everything is ready for her comeback. Dad told us that she keeps working and has made strides with all the experiments. Angela told me that her voice is not the same. She asks about her friends but that's it. I hope she comes back to us. Mom has spoken to Tanya and though they are worried, they know Bella has survived worse things. I hope so – I wouldn't know what to do if I would find Jasper in that situation.

**March 19**

**Bella POV**

I have slowly called my friends back. Emmett and Rose have been really great especially with my Mina. Alice and Jasper, what can I say about them – they have been so supportive. Carlisle and Esme – well, I would never be able to ask for another "parents" as they have been with me.

Jacob and Leah have been so great with me. They have helped me a lot and have allowed me to just simply cry. They have held me and they have yelled at me. I have been taught by Jacob and Leah that I have to stop being so weak. I need to stop this shit. It is Edward's loss and not mine. Leah told me that I was lucky to find out now about him than later when I would be engaged or married.

After a lot of soul searching, I have decided to come back home. I am just going to begin living life again. I have my work and I have my 'family' and I need to live for them and live my life to the fullest. Life is too short. I need to enjoy it no matter what. I need to change too, everything – but with no help at all from anyone. I am going to be a better Bella, a stronger Bella. This Bella is not the naïve stupid bitch. I won't take no shit from anyone anymore. I know who can help me too..

Ring….Ring…

"Hello."

"Hey Angie. I need your help."


	34. Chapter 34

**Bella POV**

I explained what happened to Angie and she took the first flight out of California. I gave her directions to get to the cabin. She made it that night, bringing Brad and George and a whole box of liquor. We talked and talked all night. I cried and they helped me out so much. The crying actually helped me out a lot – it helped me empty out all my negative feelings out of my soul, out of my heart.

We all fell asleep on Jacob's king size bed. It was so funny how we were. Brad held Angie as she and I held hands tightly and George held me. We were fully clothed but we were tightly intertwined. I couldn't sleep anymore and finally wiggled out of bed to start some coffee. As I was drinking my cup, George found me on the porch swing wrapped around some kind of blanket looking at the forest.

"Hi honey."

"Hi to you too."

I moved over and he sat next to me under the covers.

"Bella, I am sorry for everything."

"George it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I pushed you. I should have waited until you were emotionally ready and when I knew the idiot of Edward would be emotionally ready too. It's just Demetri…"

"Babe, I know – he was going down, how could you refuse him? How could you refuse his last request? I don't blame you. I don't even blame Edward. I should have waited. I should have made sure Edward had grown up. George, I am only 26 years old. He is as well. George, it was a mistake – a huge mistake on my part to even consider anything right now. I have to mourn. I have to also live. I have to change. I have to start thinking better about myself. I have to be more confident and I just have to be me."

He held me so tightly, "I knew you were going to come out to be a better you Bella. You know too that I love you and you will always be my life. I love you so much and it hurts me so that Edward did what he did. Promise me something though – don't let go of Mina. She loves you and I know you love her."

I would never let go of Mina. Never – she is and will always be my life.

As Brad and Angie woke up, we all decided it was time for me to slowly come back to the real world. It was a Friday and we decided to stay at Angie's place instead of my apartment. Once there, I would be able to see the Cullen's slowly. I also wanted to do a lot more things – the first thing was cut my hair. I felt that I needed to change everything. Style, makeup, hair, clothes – everything. Angie called her personal stylist to meet us at her place tomorrow. She was bringing the big guns too – Tim Gunn. He was bringing hairstylists and makeup artist to get me a new look. I needed this – I needed to change. This would be better for me in the long run.

Around 5:30pm we arrived at the apartment. I just plopped myself on the sofa as Brad plopped himself next to me. George was getting a bottle of water as Angie was on the phone confirming appointments for tomorrow. The doorbell rang and we all looked at each other trying to figure out who sold us out. In a minute, this little pixie of a woman jumped on me and held me like there was no tomorrow. She was crying in my arms – Alice – little strong Alice was just sobbing.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Oh Bella, we were just worried. I was just so worried." I noticed Jasper sneaking on my right side and smiling at me.

"Ah, Alice, I would never leave you guys – you know that. I just needed to think things out and I just needed to be alone."

"But you called Angie.."

"Alice – this is no time to be jealous. Angie and I go way back and well, we are sisters and well, it just happened. I came back though and I do need your help."

"Anything Bella!"

"Hi Jazzy!"

He gave me the biggest kiss on my cheek "Welcome back sweetheart. I am so happy you are back. I missed you so much."

I smiled back "I missed you too."

Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle followed in with Rosalie carrying Mina. I got up after telling Alice to get off of me and I ran to hug Esme first, then Carlisle and then Rosalie. Mina was screaming momma and I took her in my arms and adored her with kisses as she giggled her way more into my heart. As George came by my shoulder as I carried Mina, Emmett came in with Edward. Emmett was holding Edward by his neck. Emmett started talking:

"Bella, Edward is here to apologize…"

"Emmett, please let him go and don't make him apologize for something he doesn't want to. I am over it ok Emmy."

He saw my face and let him go. Then Emmett just came over to me and picked me up and held me tight in his arms. He didn't have to say a word, but I knew he was with me 100%. I was in my own little world when screaming started.

"You low life, you bastard – what the hell are you doing here?"

It was Angie – she was in Edward's face about to kill him. Emmett let me go and I went next to her as did Brad and George was right next me. I didn't even look at Edward.

"Angie, it's not worth it. Calm down – alright."

"No Bella, he needs to know how worthless he is. He is just scum – a piece of shit."

"Angie, enough! Please – his daughter is here and no matter what, we have to think of her."

"Bella, why? Why are you this? He didn't care about her when he was sticking his dick up that skank!"

"Angie – calm down. Really – it isn't worth you getting a heart attack for this. It had happened and it's done. There is nothing else that can be done."

Edward then had to say something…

"Bella, I'm really sorry – I didn't mean it to happen…."

Then it happened – both Brad and George took a shot at Edward at the same time dropping him to the floor. I screamed to stop and they did. The bad part was that no one from his family was helping him up.

"Guys – help him up – my god, he is still your brother."

Emmett started "I refuse to help him or talk to him Bella. What he did is unforgivable? How can you?"

"Emmy, really, if I think about it, well it will worsen my life and my heart. I don't ever want to be like him – heartless, conniving, stupid, and ass. If I don't forgive, I can't continue with my life. Forgive Emmy. All of you – just forgive. The hardest part is to forget and that my friend will be the testimony of my life."

Edward looked at me "You forgive me?"

"Edward – you weren't ready for this and it wasn't fair for Demetri to do what he did. You are still a child and well, you will probably always be a child. I need a **man in** my life – a **man** who first respects me – a **man** who will love me – a **man** who will be my friend as my lover. That **man** will never be you because you will never grow up. Demetri was a **man **but unfortunately our love wasn't meant to be. Now, it's time for me to mourn, to live my life and to change. If my life is destined to have a **man** in my life to love me, then I will be the luckiest woman on this earth. For now, I will be content with how life is."

After I said that, Jasper and Emmett helped Edward up and I took Mina and we looked out the window. Change will be good.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N I don't own it.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope to have another chapter this week since I will be on vacation the next two weeks. Let me know what you think.

I will have a surprise next chapter...

The next day…

Esme POV

Bella really has great friends. The time away has helped Bella and she looks 100% better than she did that fateful night. Though she is much thinner and looks like she hasn't slept, her eyes look calmer and dare I say happier than before. She looks more confident about herself and I think she is going to be ok. I honestly thought I was going to actually have her as my new daughter in law in the future, but that dream has gone to the dogs. What possessed Edward to do what he did? I believed that he was the smartest of my sons, but I guess I was wrong. I raised my son and I am so disappointed on what I did wrong.

With all that happened, Bella came to talk to me privately. She kindly said that no matter what she would consider Carlisle and myself as her "adoptive parents" if we wished. After all that had happened and all the guilt I felt from what Edward had done, I had gained a beautiful, kind and selfless daughter.

We all had a lot of fun that day. Angie not only set this up for Bella but for Alice, Rosalie and me. Angie would have participated but she decided against it because she had to leave to meet the family in NYC to start filming for her new movie. Tim Gunn was such a knowledgeable and kind man. He took Bella under his wing immediately and completely changed her look. She decided to let Tim do anything that would help her be a better person to herself. Tim brought in wardrobes of clothes, his own makeup artist, colorist and hairstylist. Tim and Bella spoke and decided to go drastic – concerning her hair. Her face was beautiful and thinner than the normal Bella, but she made the decision – she was cutting all her hair and donating it to Locks of Love. The hairstylist gave her a pixie like haircut – she reminded be of a beautiful and young Audrey Hepburn. The colorist darkened her hair color with little hints of burgundy highlights and the makeup artist taught her how to use her makeup to her advantage.

Tim gave Alice, Rosalie and I advice on our makeup and hair. He told us our best colors and we proceeded in our hairstyle change. Alice just got a trim and her hair coloring got darker. Tim had told her that her hairstyle was perfect for her persona. Tim didn't change much on my hairstyle. He knew my hair was naturally wavy so I received a trim and a touch-up on my hair color. He did advise me to use darker shades of lipstick and to keep my "Rita Hayworth" persona up – it was perfect for me.

Tim changed a lot in Rosalie hair and makeup. He decided that a softer shade of blonde hair coloring would be best and he had her hair cut up to her shoulders. Her current hair length didn't due her justice and once she was transformed, the real Rosalie came out – beautiful and softer.

After Tim provided advice and clothes to Alice, Rosalie and myself, he took Bella under his wing. Once we were ready, Bella came out and we were amazed. She was completely different woman – completely confident with no hint of sadness in her face. She looked amazing.

Alice POV

My brother is going to die when he sees Bella. Wow – she looks like a movie star. Though she was completely transformed, there was something still off and I couldn't pinpoint what was wrong. I noticed it when we were talking about Edward. We were all disappointed and angry with his actions and Bella had nothing to say and gave no reaction. I wish I could read minds and be able to read what she was thinking. She is so strong and so selfless but she is going to break one day and she won't be able to recover from it.

The men were cooking for us and once Tim left with his entourage we graciously and lovingly thanked Angie for doing this. This was something so unexpected especially since we knew she didn't trust us as Bella. Angie played the protective big sister for Bella and I guess that is why she needed to be on guard for her sake. She didn't believe in us – worse now with what Edward did to Bella.

We girls decided to make Bella the big surprise. When we got there, we told Bella to wait outside so we could gather the men as she walked in. She kept quiet about it – still something is off. We walked in and everyone was there except for Edward. I didn't care where he was especially since his actions were so recent. We told the men to come into the living room. Emmett started then

"Pixie – this better be good. I am starving and we are almost done."

"Listen oh brother of mine – I think you would appreciate the surprise."

George had to snicker and interrupt "Listen Alice – whatever you are selling – I ain't buying – got it. Where's Bella anyway?"

I huffed – he didn't know what was going to hit him. "Mark my words old man – you are going to be buying and I will be laughing at all the money you will be spending."

Once all the men were there "Ok Angie, you can start."

Angie smirked "All right – I don't want to hear any criticism, cat calling or negativity. All I want to hear from your mouths is positivity. George and Brad – since I can only control you – BEHAVE or you will see the whip tonight."

Everyone stated ewwwwww

George and Brad smiled "You promise mistress!!"

Emmett smiled "Boy – I never would have thought you boys went that way?"

Angie screamed "Shut up! OK – introducing our Bella."

Bella came in and the men were all open mouthed with drool coming out – even dad. Bella just oozed a confidence about herself now with the minimal wardrobe and makeup. Now don't get your mind in the gutter – she was wearing clothes but simple classic attire. Tonight, she was just wearing a simple dark blue dress that demonstrated her curves and her beautiful flawless skin. Her makeup was simple and elegant and she wore simple black flats. She was simply gorgeous.

Dad came by and gave Bella a big hug and complimented her new look. "Bella – you look just simply stunning. How do you feel?"

Bella smiled "Thank you Carlisle. I feel good."

Emmett then picked her up for his bear hugs "Well I love the hair. Now you will be able to come and play any sports with us?"

She laughed "Bring it on Emmy!"

Jasper gave his compliment quietly and I saw a tear fall from Bella's eyes as she hugged him They both had a private and loving friendship. It felt that Jasper knew every emotion she would go through.

As Jasper separated from Bella, George was getting a little anxious "Alright – I really don't know what the big deal is? My god, you see one beautiful goddess – you see them all."

Bella laughed – "Yeah – If you think that line is going to help you get under my dress, well you are delusional my dear George."

"Ha ha ha Bella, you know I can just have you any time I want. I just don't want to hurt our "friendship".

She smiled "Oh but Georgie, you know it kills you that you can never "tap" this."

We were all laughing as Brad broke up their "fighting" and stated loudly – "There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe your beauty my dear Bella".

He hugged her as George had to chime in "Hey Brad, didn't you use that line with Angie?"

Angie hit George – HARD!

Carlisle POV

After the bantering, we all sat down to start eating. We decided to make steak and potatoes and if I say so myself they were delicious. During the dinner, the topic of Edward kept coming up, but I noticed that Bella kept very quiet. I couldn't tell what was wrong. Was she that upset that she couldn't talk about it? Was she really blaming herself? I give Bella a lot of credit in remaining a virgin during this age. It is noble but I also understand why she has remained a virgin. First and foremost, she comes from the Denali family. She respects Tanya and Liam and she adores them with her life. With that said, she would never do anything to disrespect them. Secondly, her true love , the Swan family, died and I can imagine that caused emotional issues for her. She must have felt alone. Then what my kids and what the Hales did to her caused her a lot of emotional damage. Many people wouldn't be able to survive her past and that is why I am so proud that she walks with her head up high.

After Emmett said something if never talking to Edward again, Bella excused herself – George followed her. Emmett sadly stated "I hope our talk about Edward isn't hurting Bella too much. I thought that by talking about him would help her when she gets in the office."

I know my kids love Bella and would do anything to help her, but right now, I don't know how to help her. I wish I could just give her a big hug and take all her pain away.

After about 10 minutes, Bella came back without George. She spoke "Excuse me everyone, but I really need to get this off my chest. I have been thinking about this so much that I just can't take it anymore. It's about Edward and me. I really appreciate from the bottom of my heart your care and understanding and your loyalty over this. I am very grateful, but I need to have you all stop insulting and berating him."

We all looked shock at the word that were coming out of her tiny mouth. George came back and had Edward stand next to him.

"Edward doesn't deserve this kind of treatment from his blood – his family. He hurt me and that it. I have forgiven him, so I beg of you, please be a family once again. You don't know how lucky you are to have one another. I love mum and dad, but I would give everything to have a single moment again with my mommy and daddy and Steve.

Life is too short everyone and I want you to remind yourself this. Edward needs you so much more now than ever before. I am an outsider here even though you have accepted me in your family. Edward is your blood. He is your brother. He is your son. That will never change, so please help him. I know that I love him and though it will be a challenge, this feeling will go away for him, but your feelings should never disappear. So, I am going to leave you to make peace. All I ask that you work it out and return to a happy loving family. Don't do it for me, but do it for yourselves. "

Then George, Brad, Angie and Bella left without a word. We were all speechless.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Surprise – Surprise Surprise

A/N I don't own it.

I know I am getting some unsatisfied readers out there and I apologize, but please please please keep in mind that life ain't easy – even in fan fic world. Yes – Edward screwed up, but now his family will help him instead of ignore his problem. Yes – Edward cheated on Bella BUT WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES!!!

Bella deep down is a caring and genuine person who is working on her self esteem issues and she will eventually be able to completely forget what Edward did to her, though Edward will always have that guilt.

BTW – this still remains to be a Bella and Edward fic – though I love to have fun with them.

June 2009

Jasper POV

Life is getting better – really – BELIEVE ME!!!

After Bella literally told us to grow up and help Edward, life has become so much easier. Bella left the family alone for about a month so we could deal and conquer the problem.

Edward is getting better and is getting the professional help he needs. He has made his apologize and has approached Bella about their future. Bella listened to him but advised him that for right now he should concentrate on being a better person for himself and for Mina.

Now don't think Bella abandoned us – no she just gave us space and we needed it – all of us. Believe it or not, we were all consumed with Bella that we were forgetting our relationships and problems. Alice and I talked a lot and realized we were not doing so well either. Alice didn't like the fact that I was the serious one and I told her that I wasn't too fond of her childish antics. We decided to get some marital counseling – we loved each other very much and we wanted to have children soon, so we knew this would help us get past this hurdle.

Emmett and Rose found they also needed counseling to deal with their anger management. Both we very tough people and when they fought – well things would get ugly. They knew they loved each other a lot, but in order for them to become parents they needed to know how to deal with their pent up anger. It was actually working since now they don't insult each other or belittle each other as they did before. Emmett started to see Rose as his equal and Rose started to see Emmett as the intelligent man that he has been.

Bella was right – we needed time. How can this little woman be so wise? I asked Dad one day and we had an in-depth conversation on this. During the conversation, I came to find that he had been talking to Liam a lot about Bella. Dad had become her "third" dad and he adored Bella. He acknowledged that he would do anything to have her be happy. During his talks, he found that Bella suffered a lot when she first got adopted. She was troubled when she landed in London and she closed herself from Tanya and Liam. She was extremely quiet and shy. She never spoke in fear of getting "abandoned" again. It was so much that she wouldn't say a word even if she was sick or hurt. This actually almost killed Bella. During her first months there, her appendix burst and Tanya found her close to death since Bella hadn't said one word on her pain. Once the medical doctors were able to save her, the entire family went to therapy to help Bella out. It took about 6 months, but Bella slowly came out of her shell.

Dad continued to tell me that religion also came into play. Liam and Tanya are very religious and they brought their Anglican religion to Bella. Liam told dad that their religion actually helped Bella a lot and helped her understand her past, accept her present and future.

As dad and I were talking, the rest of our family came in to listen. Dad continued to tell us that Bella lived by the golden rule - do unto others as you would want them to do unto you. She respected people, her life, her parents and hoped that as she met people, they would respect her. She was also taught to be a forgiving person. She was reminded that there is only one God and she isn't it. If God forgives our sins, no matter how big or small, then she didn't have any cause not to forgive. As she learned more of her religion, she accepted her past life and whole heartenly accepted Tanya and Liam as her parents and hoped that one day she would be able to find that one man to love forever until death.

Rosalie POV

During the last month, we only saw Bella at the LAB. She actually gave us time to better ourselves and she needed time for herself. George, Brad and Angie left right after and promised to be back soon. George called Emmett a lot to see how everything was going. He left a little worried about Bella but he didn't want to call her too much. Bella actually caught up with work and wasn't working crazy hours as before. She was working from 8 to 5 and her staff was working around the same hours. She wanted her team to have a life and she wanted the same.

She was running a lot more and I know that she was faithfully taking her kickboxing classes daily. These classes were actually helping her self esteem and her body was transforming into this strong sexy woman. She found time now to read and do stuff she used to do in London, like get lost in Seattle.

The kickboxing classes were also helping Bella be able to deal with her boss, Edward. Edward was also being a good boy and not flirting with Bella. He knew what he did was wrong and he also accepted that if he and Bella would have another opportunity for love, he would need to lay off for a while and get better. Bella didn't abandon Mina either – she found time to be her and help her and her Down Syndrome. Mina loved Bella so much and we all knew that Bella loved Mina as well.

During Memorial Day weekend, she went down to New Orleans to help out Harry Connick's charity on building new homes. She also helped out other charities that many of her friends were part of. When she came back home, Bella was refreshed and had this energy. I guess she needed to see sun as well, since we don't have much sun in Seattle.

June 6, 2009

Alice, Bella and I are at Bella's apartment baking. Jacob, Leah, Billy and Jakey are coming over to hang out. We hadn't seen them for a while since Leah got sick. That's another reason why Bella was a little out of the sorts – it turns out that Leah has thyroid issues and she is extremely tired. Bella has been trying to help out on the weekends and twice during the weekdays. Leah will be undergoing surgery soon to remove that gland and under radiation. Their chances of having another child is slim for Jacob and Leah and both weren't taking the new too well. Bella is trying to help her friends out as much as she can.

The boys are coming over with the food. We decided to pig out today – getting Chinese, Indian, Korean and Italian takeout. Esme and Carlisle were coming down as well, but were giving Mina her bath so she would be able to play with Jakey.

Everyone arrived around the same time and we were all just having a blast. We were eating informally and for the first time in a while there was some sort of peace. Bella,, Emmett, Jacob and Alice were playing on the Wii when the doorbell rang. Carlisle told every one he was going to get the door. We heard a big hello – it would have to be George, but he brought guests.

"Where is my sex goddess?"

Bella smiled and gave the controller to Leah "Georgie! You're back. Wow! You can't be away from me that long huh?"

George picked her up and giving her a big hug and kiss. "You know baby girl – you know how much I love you – so I bring you presents."

Bella looked and all of us women – well our mouths dropped since there were 3 sinfully good looking men in our presence.

Bella POV

I don't know what the hell George is thinking of, but man I love him to death.

"Now Bella, I am here officially on business. We are going to start a film here and I am directing it. These three kind gentlemen are the main characters and we needed a place to crash."

"Alright old man – cut the crap and introduce me to these fine gentlemen."

Where did that attitude come from?

He laughed. "I know my girl's taste. Bella, let me introduce Kellen Lutz, Jackson Rathborne and Robert Pattinson. Gentlemen, this is one of my closest and dearest friends Bella Denali."

Man they look better in person.

"Hi guys! Welcome to Seattle." I shook each of their hands. "I thought you guys were filming in Vancouver for the New Moon movie."

Kellen smiled. I can see that smile everyday. "Yes, we are still filming, but right now, it's just Kristen and Taylor. They don't need is for now and we need to start pre-production on George's film."

I just licked my lips. STOP THAT!

"Well welcome. Let me introduce you all to the family here."

I introduced everyone to the guys and when they all started to talk, I took my "friend" George to the kitchen.

"Ok friend, what gives?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bells?"

Ugh I hate it when he tries to charm me ….. I always melt. Nope this isn't going to work.

"Don't charm yourself out of this one. What are you trying to do? I mean – I don't have enough room here.."

"No, but Angie does and she allowed the guys to stay there."

"George, really, what the hell?"

"Bella, really – I just thought it would be a good idea that you meet other men. I really think you will hit it off with any of them. Loosen up babe."

"Listen George, you…." Then he surprised me by picking my up, placed me on the island counter and placed his finger on my lips.

"No Bella – you listen to me. Have fun. Life is short. I am not saying go have sex or whatever. I just really think that one of these guys can be it for you. I am inclining more on Rob since you both are so alike."

"George?"

"Don't George me. Besides, Angie agreed and you are going to be nice and talk to these boys."

"Boys?"

"You are still a little girl."

"Fuck you George!"

"Anytime baby! Anytime!"

Ugh – this man is infuriating! And he has the balls to leave me with the last words in my mouth – I am going to get him…..

I took a shot of tequila I had hidden in the kitchen and went out to the living room.

"So any of you guys hungry?"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Don't own it.**

**Sorry for taking so long – went on vacation and went I came back – well real life started again .**

**Here is a filler for you all. Please enjoy.**

**Edward POV**

I know I am an ass. I admit it and have so to my therapist that I have major problems – but I want to fix them. I want to fix them and become a better Edward first for my family and myself but most importantly for my Mina and my Bella. When Bella allowed me to be in her life, I was completely enamored and grateful that she allowed me to be in her heart. Then – the old Edward – that person who tormented Bella came out and did what I could to torment her. I did the ultimate sin – cheat on her with other women. Worse - with Lauren.

Now, I regret every second of the day what I did to her. My therapist has helped me understand why I have done in the past and he is helping me realize that there might be a small possibility that Bella will never accept me back. I have accepted that but not without a fight. I love her – more than my own life. If I could, I would bring back Demetri to life so she can live the life she deserves – with a man that can worship the ground she walks on without cheating.

Recently, I have gone back to church. My mom and dad are rather religious, but we were never pushed after we turned 12. Dad believes that each of us will go back to God but it would happen on our accord. It finally happened to me and I find going back to church for forgiveness and for clarity. I pray that God will allow me an opportunity to be completely happy with my Bella and my Mina.

As the tonight progressed, I have noticed that my Bella has become more beautiful and sexy than ever. We are all gathered here and as she stands in her leggings and oversized Oxford University t-shirt, she looks sexy as a kitten. She and I have been able to talk more. We are slowly understanding each other. We have gone out to lunch a few times and we have talked a lot at mom and dad's apartment during family dinner. I miss her though – I miss holding her, kissing her, holding her hand.

Now George brings in three actors – handsome and young – to sweep Bella's heart. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! Emmett comes by and sits next to me and smirks.

"Are you ok Edward?"

"Yeah – why do you ask? Do I look tense?"

"No surprisingly. That is why I am asking."

"I trust Bella. I trust and believe in our love."

"You are a better than me. I would be going nuts now."

"I trust her Emmett. Besides, it's not like I don't deserve it."

Then George came by as I said that. Bella was speaking to Kellan and Rose and Alice were talking to Robert and Jackson.

"You do deserve it Edward, but that is not the point of why I brought these guys over. Bella needs to feel that she is beautiful. We tell her all the time but it is different if a totally different man tells her. Besides, I know Bella – she would never cheat on you."

"Please tell me what you know George."

"I know nothing my dear Edward."

"Please…"

"She loves you Edward. You captured her heart and I try to tell her to let it go – but she won't. She is stubborn as a mule. I don't approve of you Edward but you seem to be working on your problem. Don't become the brute I know you can become. These guys can help Bella out."

I still didn't like it, but I had heart Bella enough.

Someone hit my neck "Edward! Snap out of it! Trust Bella. You got it."

"I got it."

She is definitely going to kill me slowly.

**Bella POV – later that night after everyone left**

Wow – George is a piece of work. That's my Georgie – Kellan, Jackson and Rob are real sweethearts. Tomorrow they plan to come over for movies and popcorn. I promised to cook some pasta for George so I invited them all. I know it must be hard just to get around for them.

It was really great talking with Robert. He is a great listener and he is a superb person. During our conversation, I realized that our world is so small. Robert and I actually had met a long time ago at some tea we attended and we both have mutual friends. Why we never met again is beyond our control, but I am very grateful to George in introducing Robert.

Kellan and Jackson are trouble – good trouble though. They make me laugh and forget everything. As well, it doesn't hurt to look that good. Damn, all three boys were HOT – HOT – HOT! All three are kind and thoughtful men. I know we can all be great friends.

If George thinks love can come out of this – he has another thing coming. Though it hurts like hell, I am totally and irrevocably in love with Edward. I know deep down he is my soul mate, and though he is lost for the moment, I need to be patient and wait for him. I know he is working it out with his family and therapist. At first, Alice and Rosalie advised me to stay away from him and find someone better, but I told them that I just felt we were supposed to be together.

Mum and dad agreed and trusted my sixth sense. The only advise was to NOT make it too easy for him to come back. I still love him – crazy as it sounds – I love him with all my heart. I just hope he won't break it again.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N Don't own it

Sorry to all for not updating sooner. Dealing with a lot in real life here and well, I am trying.

Here you go.

**Eight weeks later – Sunday afternoon**

**Bella POV**

I finally have some alone time for myself. I need to just relax and be lazy for one. It has been really great having "the boys" over – this includes George. I would come home to something different every night. The first few nights were take-out nights. They found my growing list of takeout menus and we decided to try out a few I had never tried. During dinner, we would all have lots of conversations and laughs. These guys were just clowns. After dinner, we listened to music and continued our conversations or played on one of the game consoles. We couldn't go out since we didn't want the paparazzi know where they were staying. They already had this scheme with one of the hotels to make it look like they were staying there.

In my lonely opinion, these boys were too ridiculous. They thought about it and decided to buy 2 more full size beds and arrange it in the spare room so they could just stay with me. George slept in the other spare room and we were all one happy family. I guess they were afraid of messing up Angie's place, since well Angie can get pissed and NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WANTS A PISSED ANGIE.

Alice and Rose would keep hounding me on "love" updates with one of the guys and I told them that we were just friends. In reality, Kellan and I kissed but there wasn't a spark. He agreed and we decided to stay friends. Jackson was secretly seeing Ashley Greene, but was not publicized since their careers would halt immediately. Robert – poor Rob – he was completely in love with Kristen but she had her boyfriend Michael. I didn't think Kristen loved Michael anymore, but the guys were planning the girls to come over here and take a mini-vacation in my home.

During this time, I didn't get to see Edward as much as before. I think this time apart will help us – well really help him. My heart was with him – he was holding it and though he hadn't handled it too well, he still had it. I cannot explain it – there is just something about him that just completes me. George thinks it's Mina but Angie understands what I am talking about. She told me it is the same thing she felt about Brad and Brad agreed. They both were missing their puzzle piece to be complete but once they got together, they were complete. I wish Edward wasn't such a cheater and I hope therapy is helping him. I miss him so much though. I miss his warm hands holding my cold hands. I miss his tenderness. I miss his laugh and I miss his soulful eyes. I miss him so much.

**Edward POV**

Though I know Bella has been spending a lot of her free time with the single guys, I am not jealous. After my conversation with George, I knew that Bella still loved me. I will be very honest here – I LOVE BELLA WITH ALL MY BEING. She is my strength and my inner peace. I feel like I haven't been able to breathe since she has been apart from me. I am a very stupid and selfish man for doing what I did to her. I love her and the last thing I wanted was to hurt her and I did – for I will promise to do everything in my power to make it up to her – even if that means letting her go and be happy with someone else.

Therapy has been going well and I have a learned a lot of myself and how to deal with the ugly Edward and be a better person, father and boyfriend. I have recently asked for forgiveness from my family members and Bella is the last person I need to ask. I am hoping to catch her soon, once her friends have left.

Mina was doing well. My darling Mina – I cannot imagine my life without her now. She is my other reason to breathe – and if Bella would not be in my life, then she would be my only reason to live. She is doing well and it has a lot to do with Bella. When Mina entered into our lives, Bella went into mommy and scientist mode. She researched, called in favors and found the best pediatric doctor and Down Syndrome specialists. These doctors taught Bella, my family and me how to help Mina with physical exercises and how to speak to her and help her mentally. Mina was doing so well and she loved Bella so much. When Bella entered in the room, Mina forgot all about us and called for her mama. Bella's face would completely light up hearing that once single word – Mama. She was her mother.

I miss my Bella so much and I want to speak to her so much – I mean really talk to her and profusely apologize for everything. Do you think she is alone right now? Hmm, Mina baby girl, let's go visit your mama.

**Bella POV**

'ding dong'

Hmm, I wonder who could it be? Everyone is away and I thought Jacob and Leah were on their trip to the cabin.

"Hi Bella."

"Edward. Please come in."

"Mama! Mama! "

"Mina baby."

I took her from Edward's arms and showered my beautiful Mina with kisses as she laughed.

"Come in Edward – make yourself comfortable."

I went to sit down on the sofa as Edward sat on the loveseat. He just kept looking at Mina and I playing and he kept smiling.

"Edward, would you like some coffee.."

Then all of a suddent he got up and knelt in front of me with tear filled eyes.

"Bella, my Bella, I am on my knees right now and I beg of you to please forgive this stupid boy. I know now why I did the things I did to hurt you and I am getting help. I can't stand it anymore and I wanted to wait until I was a better man for you…but Bella, I love you and I miss you so much. I can't breathe without you. I can't think without you. Bella, I made so many mistakes and I know I am asking a lot, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me. I beg of you Bella."

Then he placed his hands around his face and just completely broke down on my lap. I looked at him – really looked at him and he was still a boy but the man was coming out. He broke down and I never imagine that the Edward Cullen would ever breakdown to little old Bella Swan. I have been forever enamored with Edward from the moment I saw his beautiful face. It felt that cupid's arrow just slammed into my heart and that arrow had been in my heart all this time. No matter how badly he treated me, cupid was playing me and my life. Cupid never let my heart alone since he knew that my heart was just for Edward. Even with my Demetri, I loved him but I knew I would never be completely happy with him. As I look down at Edward, I know that I will be only his and he will always be mine.

"Edward, please sit up and look at me. "

He looked at me and got up from his knees and sat closely next to me as I held Mina closely. She was watching us as if she knew what was going on but with a hopeful face.

"Edward, I forgive you. I really do and I am hoping and praying that your therapy is helping you. I can tell it is, but I want to know if you think you are ready for us. Be honest, Edward. I want to take it slow both physically and emotionally. Will you be able to handle that?"

He didn't even hesitate as he answered.

"Bella, I love you. I have come to realize that I have loved you for a long time – since we were so young and I know I can never fully comprehend why I did all those things to hurt you and I will take this entire lifetime and more to make it up to you. I love you Bella and I want to take it slow. I want to show you how much I love you, respect you. I want you to be my equal in our relationship. I want you to be my partner in life. I want everything with you my Bella. Please, let's try again. I know I am ready."

I looked into his eyes and it showed sincerity and so much love. I looked down at my Mina and she was holding Edward and my hands.

"Edward, close your eyes."

He did and I did what I have been wanting to do since he said hello at the door. I cupped his cheek with my right hand as I held Mina tightly between us. I looked at him and decided that life has to start again. I closed in slowly and my lips touched his lips and it felt magical. As our kiss lingered more, he took his hand and slowly caressed my cheek. Our kiss deepened and it felt like our lips were meant to be together. I didn't want to leave his lips ever. As he sucked on my bottom lip, I heard someone scratch his throat. I slowly opened my eyes as Edward and I parted and saw it was George, Kellan, Rob, Jackson, Kristen, Nikki and Ashley.

George had to chime in.

"Man that was one hot kiss hon. You both should be in the movies."

I blushed but I knew I had to have a comeback "Well, George, sounds like you are a bit jealous hmm."

His face was of shock "Me jealous? NAH!"

We all laughed as Edward took my hand gently – it felt good.

Kellan then continued "Well we came back to see if you were busy, but it looks like you are."

"No guys, really, Edward is here to stay so, why don't we all have a peaceful meal."

We all started to talk about what were were going to eat and I decided since I was the only sound mind in the group that I was going to cook. I had enough food in the house and decided to make arroz con pollo (chicken with rice) and potato salad, garden salad, grilled chicken and some desserts. The girls took Mina as I started to prepare the meal and Edward came to the kitchen to help. He and I worked well in the kitchen and it was duly noted by George and Rob.

"You both look like you have been a couple forever."

I smiled "I guess we have been in a sense, right Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. I have been in love with you forever, and I always will."

He kissed my neck and Rob and George mocked us with fake vomit faces. Edward and I threw our towels at them.

George then continue "So are you now together?"

Edward looked at me and I nodded as he answered "Yes George , she and I have talked and we are together but we are going to take it slow."

George smiled and came to me and softly took my face in his hands "And you my Bella – are you ready?"

As I looked into his eyes and smiled "Yes, my dear George, I love him and I think its time to start anew."

"You know I love you and I will always be here for you – ALWAYS."

"I know – the same goes for you."

He hugged me and then shook Edward's hand but said "If you hurt her again, I will put Angie loose on you."

Edward shook his head in fear and said " No worries George, I want this to last forever."

**Edward POV**

I still can't believe Bella has allowed me back in her life. I will do everything in my power to make her happy. She deserves to feel loved and to be happy. I want to give her everything, but I will do so slowly and patiently. I want to show her how much I love her every day of our lives.

We were talking a lot during dinner. Bella can cook and the men showed it by leaving absolutely nothing. The women laughed as Kellan and Jackson fought for the last piece of the apple pie. I realized that Bella had wonderful friends who loved her and protected her with fierceness. During the dinner, George extended my family and Bella red carpet invitations to the movie he filmed with Angie and Brad. We gladly accepted and went ahead to let him know that we would RSVP once we all talked with the family. It was going to be a little difficult since Mina had no real caretaker, so I wasn't sure if Iwas able to go, but I definitely wanted Bella to go and have fun – she deserved it.

As the guys set up to play Wii, Bella and I just sat together on the couch catching up. We held hands and I noticed that her hands were just perfect in my hands. I knew then as I suspected that she was and would always be my only one – my better half and I would worship her existence for the rest of my life.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N Sorry it took so long. I have no excuses other than a major writer's block.

I don't own Twilight.

December 1st,2009

Bella POV

The past few months have been an adventure to say the least. Edward and I have been through battles, wars and peace treaties. Though we decided to restart our relationship, I had made a conscious decision to be considered an equal in our relationship. He stated he wanted the same but what is said is sometimes not what is done. Therefore, we had quite a few screaming matches and arguments – if you can call it that. What was great about all of this was that Esme and Carlisle were backing me completely. They talked to me and advised me not to give up. The real Edward was there – I just needed to get him out.

Work was busy but extremely productive. We made great strides in the De Luca project. This project had become one of my reasons to breath. I wanted to find a cure in honor of Demetri. Though he was gone, he would always be a part of my life. Felix had contacted me during the Thanksgiving holiday and gave me the address to visit his grave when I would visit Italy – which was going to actually happen this month.

See, we are all going back to Europe. Carlisle and Esme decided that the teams had done such a wonderful job that he was closing the SLR for a month as a gift. All salaries would be paid and we all received a nice Christmas bonus. Then Carlisle and Esme surprised our family, including Jacob, Leah, Billy and Jake Jr. to a trip to England to spend the holiday with my mum and dad. They didn't know though – since it would be a surprise. We are getting ready for the trip but before we take the plane back home, we are stopping by Los Angeles for George, Angie and Brad's new movie. I remember that phone call:

_Flashback two weeks ago:_

_We were in a meeting with Carlisle and Esme. This included Jacob as well, which I should have known something right there. We had just received the great news when Jessica called in advising that there was an important call for all of us. Carlisle asked who it was and Jessica replied that is was Mrs. Pittman from Los Angeles. I laughed know very well that it was Angie. I took the call and placed Angie on speaker phone._

_Bella: "Hey Angie. Everyone is here. May I ask why you are calling since you have never done this?"_

_Angie: "I feel so hurt. I always talk to Esme and the girls. So maybe I don't talk to Carlisle but you know what little sister – why am I defending myself? Hi everyone!"_

_Everyone screamed hello._

_George: "Hey baby girl. Has Edward been taking care of you ?"_

_Bella: "Hey Georgie. Yes, Edward has been a complete gentleman. "_

_George: "That isn't what I have heard. I have heard through the grapevine that you both have had some heated arguments. Who has been winning?"_

_Bella: "George, I swear to God that I am…."_

_George: "Hey hey hey I need to take care of you. Besides, I now have something over Edward, therefore…dun dun dun…..you will be my date for the premier and you will be dressing as sexy as you are and the entire family will be coming as our guests."_

_I noticed everyone smiling and I couldn't believe it. They all had me and Edward came by and held me._

_Edward: "George asked me a while back that if it was ok. You two are so close and he needs a friend – no pressure – no stress. Besides, I think it will be great for you…."_

_Bella: "How so?"_

_Edward: "Honey, I know you are the most beautiful woman and George and everyone else does too, but you don't and maybe this will help you realize it. Please do it for me."_

_Angie: "Excuse me – but if you just stated that Bella is the most beautiful woman in this world, well – you are sorely mistaken. She is the most beautiful in this universe."_

_Bella: "Ha ha ha! Alright alright…but no hanky panky George."_

_George: Damn – but I am going to flirt…privately and publicly. Let's have the paparazzi talking. I don't care._

_Flashback ends._

December 10

When we got to L.A., several cars were waiting for us on behalf of Angie, Brad and George and were going to take us to George's home in Beverly Hills. We all piled in the car and went straight to the house where they were waiting for all of us with open arms. Mia came with us and didn't give us any problems on the plane. I held her in my arms, close to my heart and she pretty much slept all the way. Mia had started to walk or more so wobble since her stability wasn't at good as a child with no down syndrome. Though my beautiful Mia was a down syndrome child, she was the smartest thing in this world to me. She spoke a lot of words and loved creating circles with her crayons. My Mia was my love and heart as Edward was getting closer to my heart too.

Edward POV

George's house is amazing. It looks huge from the outside but what was so amazing was looking at my Mia's and my Bella's faces as they looked up at the mansion. I heard Mia saying "Mama – so big mama. Ours mama?" My heart soared to see my daughter and my love get along so beautifully. Bella will always be her mother.

I have been actually thinking more and more of her officially adopting Mia – but before, I would like to ask her to marry me. Though I want this so much now, I know that deep down it is too soon. We are finally getting along so well and though we do have our downs, it brings some excitement in our lives. I know and believe deep down that she is my love of my life and I can't breathe without her.

Therapy has been great and I have pretty much gone from going 3 times a week to once a week. The therapist has helped me accept my faults and become a better son, brother and man. Bella and I have gone to some sessions to understand and better our relationship. We have had heated fights and I know it was a defense mechanism from Bella since I had hurt her so much. Now we discuss and not scream and I do write a lot in a journal which helps me understand the problems and happiness that goes through my life.

"Man – are you there ? " George stated as he slapped my shoulder.

"Sorry man, just thinking and contemplating. How are you?" I replied.

"Good to see you and Bella and the family. Mia is just simply beautiful and I do see that Bella is much happier and I have to thank you for that – but remember the threat still applies." He smiles. I laughed and answered "Yes, I know, my balls and cock will be served on a silver platter to the paparazzi."

We laughed as we went into the house. Angie, Brad and George showed us to our rooms so we could get some rest. It was still pretty early and the only plan for tonight was dinner and stay at home, the women had a surprise for Bella for tomorrow's premier.

Bella POV

George gave Edward, Mia and me a room with a huge king size bed. When we got there, I knew Mia need to take a nap, so I took her bottle and laid next to her humming the Winnie the Pooh theme she loved. I played with her hair and stared at my angel as her eyes slowly closed for a beautiful nap. I was about to get up when Edward laid next to me and held me in his arms. "No sweetheart, let's take nap and rest. I have this strange suspicion that we need all the energy we can get for tonight." I laughed and smiled as he slowly kissed my temple and we quickly fell asleep.

Later, dinner was getting served and we ate a feast of all of our favorites, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, macaroni and cheese and other meats and varieties. I have a strange suspicion that Angie is pregnant cause she cooked all the food. I need to step aside with her and ask my dear sister.

We were all in a huge family room talking and catching up. The kids were sticking around getting a puzzle together as Mia was on my lap on the floor playing with a doll Shiloh had lent her to play. We were all jabbering when Angie just came out and just started

"Alright Edward, take Mia so we can take Bella for one moment ok?"

He took my Mia and all of a suddent Emmett just picked me up off the floor like a ragdoll and took me to a room with Alice, Rosalia, Angie, Leah and Esme following him. He drops me on the bed and escapes quickly before I kick his ass.

I was about to ask them what was going on when Angie took out from the closet the most beautiful red l dress I have ever seen. It was from an up and coming designer and was simple, sexy and sophisticated.

"This is from all of us. We got the shoes and bag for you too. We want you to be the bell of the ball my dear sister. You are ready for this and our dear friend, George, has been itching to take you in his arms."

I teared up and thanked them so much. I was extremely excited for this. I was hoping I wasn't going to fall once I saw the shoes, but I knew with George, I would be taken care of. I just needed to make sure that Edward didn't have any issues with this. I loved my dear man, but sometimes I could see the green monster come out once in a while.

December 11th

Edward POV

The men are waiting for our ladies to come downstairs. They have been working on their looks since 10 am. The premier starts at 5 but George wanted to get a headstart since traffice is so bad around the theatre where the film was premiering.

The kids and Mia were going to be taken care of Angie's nanny and we all had our cell phones attached to our hips just in case Mia goes a little crazy. It would be the first time "alone" but Bella had been talking to her these past few days on the even for tonight. Right now Mia was busy with the twins playing.

We were all in tuxedos and if I say so myself we looked pretty dashing. George and Brad hired a professional photographer to take some pics so we can have it as a great memory. We were planning to take a huge "family" picture once we got to England to include Tanya and Liam.

Leah came down in a beautiful black dress which Jacob was dumbfounded when he saw her. His eyes glistened with love and admiration and simple took her hand and quietly claimed his love for her. They have been having a rough time with Leah thyroid condition and were quite saddened that they might not be able to have more children. Bella thought and prayed that this vacation would help them relax and procreate. http://shop(dot)nordstrom(dot)com/S/3055969/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014150?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014150&P=1

Mom came down and George and Brad whistled when they saw her. She blushed and said her thanks but Dad was smiling proudly as he took Mom's hand. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss that could compete with any hollywood kiss. The boys and I were a little perturbed on that but we must admit, our parents still have it. Mom was classic hollywood, sporting a beautiful jade gown that would make any man turn twice. http://shop(dot)nordstrom(dot)com/S/3064194/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014150?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014150&P=1

Alice and Rosalie came down and we all whistle at this point. Both were extremely gorgeous if I say so myself. Rosalie was wearing a black gown that accentuated every single curve. Emmett's eyes were dancing so much that George needed to remind he that tonight's event was PG. He gave a kiss on Rosie's cheek knowing very well that she would kill him if he messed her lips up. http://shop(dot)nordstrom(dot)com/S/3023525/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014150?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014150&P=1

Alice – well, she just simply looked like Alice. She was unique wearing a fushia cocktail dress somewhat tight on the top and bell like on the bottom. It looked great on her. http://shop(dot)nordstrom(dot)com/S/3026148/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014146?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014146&P=1

Brad then whistles and just stares at his beautiful Angie. She was beautiful, wearing a simple violet gown that just presented her as a grecian goddess. http://shop(dot)nordstrom(dot)com/S/3055040/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014150?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014150&P=1

Carlisle POV

We were all excited to see our princess for the night. I knew we all had a big surprise for her and we were all just ecstatic to see her face. We all loved our Bella so much and she has become the daughter that we never had. Yes – we adore Alice and Rosalie, but Bella was just different. She completed Esme and my life and would always be for the rest of eternity.

I had never seen so many men so dumbfounded until they was Bella come down. She was simply exquisite. I don't think Edward blinked when he saw his love. http://shop(dot)nordstrom(dot)com/S/3026148/0~2376776~2374327~2374331~6014146?mediumthumbnail=Y&origin=category&searchtype=&pbo=6014146&P=1

George didn't go up first, Edward did and simply held Bella and stated in simple words "Beautiful."

George then announced that we had to leave and the limos were waiting for us. He then took Bella's hand "Thank you my lovely Bella."

She smiled and answered – "For what?"

He just smiled as we surrounded them and he said "For existing in my life and in our lives. We love you and thank you for being you. Your inner beauty is being demonstrated now in front of us all as you walked down those steps."


End file.
